Kimi ga Ita Scene
by Daijo-line
Summary: Ele estava apaixonado por seu chefe, mas quando a irmã mais nova deste aparece em sua vida todos os seus sentimentos parecem se confudir. E agora? Quem Syaoran realmente ama? .:Longfic SyaoSaku; YueTouyaYukito:.
1. Você gosta de mim?

Sakura Card Captors e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a CLAMP.  
Essa fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos

**IMPORTANTE:** Essa fanfic contém Yaoi

Casais: SyaoSaku, TouyaYue, EriTomy.

Antes de começar a ler a fanfic, por favor leia os seguintes avisos importantes:

O casal principal dessa história é formado por Syaoran e Sakura, porém nos primeiros capítulos da fic haverá Yaoi, e com o nosso querido Syao no meio. Por isso se você realmente não gosta desse tipo de texto, não leia.  
Um dos casais secundários da fic será Yaoi também, formado por Touya e Yue. Então se você não gosta desse estilo de texto... Bem você já sabe.

Agora se você não se importa, boa leitura e espero que goste desse primeiro capítulo.

* * *

**Kimi ga Ita Scene**

O clima da sala era tenso. Touya Kinomoto tamborilava, impaciente, os dedos na mesa enquanto esperava. Estava sozinho no cômodo, porém não era isso que de fato o deixara exasperado; precisava de alguém para quem pudesse queixar-se do seu mais novo problema.

Antes que esticasse o braço até o telefone para contatar a secretária mais uma vez naquela manhã, a porta de sua sala abriu-se.

- Com licença, Kinomoto-san. - pediu o jovem de cabelos castanhos, entrando atrapalhado. - Desculpe pelo atraso. - Syaoran fechou a porta à suas costas, tentando equilibrar as várias pastas que trazia nas mãos. Posicionou-se, então, em frente ao outro.

- Quantas vezes precisarei lhe dizer para me chamar apenas de Touya? - indagou o moreno apoiando a cabeça na mão direita, observando-o com o semblante desolado. - Nos conhecemos há três anos.

- Desculpe, Kino- Touya.

Syaoran constrangeu-se um pouco com o olhar meticuloso de seu chefe sobre si. Sua aparência não estava muito boa, afinal saíra apressado de seu apartamento. Os cabelos estavam desalinhados, assim como o terno marrom que usava. Nem mesmo amarrara a gravata, que mantinha descansada sobre a nuca, cada ponta de um lado do pescoço.

- Eu estava começando a ficar preocupado com a sua demora. Você é sempre tão pontual. - comentou, deixando finalmente de mirá-lo e começando a brincar distraidamente com um lápis sobre a mesa bem organizada.

O mais jovem observou-o antes de responder. Estava mesmo preocupado? Kinomoto Touya, presidente bem sucedido da famosa empresas de jogos para computador C-G.K, era muita vezes um enigma para ele. E talvez fosse por isso que o homem de trinta anos vinha povoando seus pensamentos durante os últimos meses.

- Syaoran? - chamou o presidente, levantando-se da cadeira.

- Hã? Ah, desculpe... Eu. - Os olhos ambarinos piscaram algumas vezes, numa tentativa de concentrar-se no que realmente viera fazer na sala do chefe. - Bem, me atrasei por que passei a madrugada terminando os esboços para o novo projeto.

Touya havia contornado a mesa, recostando-se de costas no móvel. Seu terno preto, bem alinhado, contrastava com a gravata cor de vinho; a visão dele daquela maneira fez Syaoran pensar mais uma vez no quão ele era atraente.

Deixando os devaneios de lado, o diretor de markenting começou a mexer em seus papéis, sob o olhar do mais alto, que então se pronunciou.

- Sinto lhe dar esta notícia, mas a verdade é que sua noite em claro foi um esforço vão. - ponderou, fazendo o outro olhá-lo confuso. - O contrato com o Kojiro-san foi rompido.

- Como? - exclamou Syaoran descrente. - Mas...

- Eu sabia que aquele baka faria tal coisa quando eu desse um pé na bunda dele. - Touya disse naturalmente, mexendo nos cabelos. - Eu lhe proporcionei três semanas maravilhosas, e assim que ele me paga.

Syaoran abriu a boca, mas nada disse. Não conseguiu. O contrato que levaria a C-G.K para as alturas no ranking dos jogos mais vendidos, fora rompido por um simples capricho do presidente?

Não era a primeira vez que ele se envolvia amorosamente com um possível sócio, e provavelmente aquela não seria a última. Syaoran tinha conhecimento dos diversos casos e a maioria das conquistas de seu patrão, fossem essas femininas ou masculinas, porém escutá-las pela boca do próprio Touya afetava-o.

- Que cara é essa, Syao? Olha aquele contrato não era tão importante assim, ok? - argumentou o moreno, devido o estado de choque do outro.

Novamente nenhuma resposta.

Isolado em seus pensamentos, foi como se os últimos anos da vida de Syaoran até aquele momento passassem diante de seus olhos. Sua trajetória de conquistas, suas grandes vendas pela empresa C-G.K... O chinês, que deixara seu país de origem para trabalhar no Japão, era considerado um gênio do marketing em seus vinte e seis anos. Mas tivera também muitos contratempos devido às peculiaridades de Touya Kinomoto. Com aquilo na mente, atormentou-se em pensar nos sentimentos que o moreno começara a despertar em si depois dos anos de convívio. Como poderia estar atraído por aquele ser irracional?

- Kojiro-kun era um bom amante, mas eu não podia continuar com ele... Ora, quem poderia imaginar que ele venderia seu jogo pro concorrente. - continuava dialogando sozinho, enquanto o chinês mantinha-se estático em sua frente.

Touya deu alguns passos em direção ao amigo, ficando um pouco mais próximo. Agitou a mão direita na frente dos olhos do outro que só faziam piscar. Estava começando a ficar preocupante.

- Aquele jogo não era tão bom assim, afinal. Não vai fazer sucesso.

Algo pareceu despertar em Syaoran.

- Era um ótimo jogo. - disse, deixando que suas pastas caíssem no chão, espalhando os papéis com os esboços. Cerrou os punhos, fechando os olhos enquanto respirava fundo.

Estava cansado daquelas situações. Cansando do tom impassível com que Touya tratava sua vida amorosa do mesmo jeito que falava de seus negócios. Não suportava mais a calma com que ele levava os problemas, que sempre eram causados por suas próprias besteiras. Acima de tudo, estava cansado de sofrer por ele.

- O que há com você? Não é a primeira vez que acontece isso. - falava Touya, olhando-o incrédulo. - Não vai ser desta vez que a C-G.K. vai desmoronar.

- Não é a primeira vez. - repetiu Syaoran, abrindo os orbes fora de foco. - Esse é o problema! Droga, quantas vezes vamos perder negócios por culpa dessa sua maldita _tara_ por sócios?

- _Tara_... ? - Ficara confuso por um momento, mas depois de instantes achou-se na obrigação de revidar. - Ora, não é minha culpa se ele quis da...

- Me poupe dos detalhes! - Estava demasiado furioso. Sua vontade era pedir demissão e ver de longe Touya Kinomoto afundar com seu barco.

- O que há com você? - indagou novamente, com o tom de voz mais alto. Agarrou-o, então, pelos ombros, mirando-os os olhos. - Por que está irritado? Não vai ser o Kojiro-kun que vai nos arruinar.

- Pare de chamá-lo de Kojiro-kun! - explodiu, ficando fora de sua razão. - Se não tivesse se envolvido com aquele baka, nada disso estaria acontecendo! O que ele tinha de tão bom assim para te atrair? - Precisava saber, talvez pudesse fazer o mesmo para que ele o notasse.

- Mas o que...? Até parece que você está com ciúmes... - E então algo passou pela sua mente. Por um momento entrou em estado de choque como o outro estivera há minutos atrás. - Será que você... - Seus olhos foram tomados por um brilho misterioso. - Você gosta de mim? - perguntou, posicionando a mão carinhosamente na face de Syaoran.

E instantaneamente o chinês corou. O que deveria dizer naquele momento? Sua raiva se esvaíra rapidamente, dando lugar a ansiedade. O coração parecia que lhe escaparia pela boca.

- Eu... Do que está falando? - Por um impulso, distanciou-se do toque do mais velho. Abaixou-se, recolhendo os papéis nervosamente, a fim de ganhar tempo e pensar em como reverter a situação. - Não seja baka, eu não gosto de homens. Não sou pervertido como você!

Estava confuso. Por que ele interessava-se em saber sobre seus sentimentos? Se soubesse realmente que o amava, faria de Syaoran mais um de seus casos? O chinês não queria ser mais um na lista.

Touya agachou-se ao seu lado, começando a ajudá-lo. E na pressa de terminar com aquela cena, Syaoran acabou pegando na mão do amigo, como se pegasse mais um de seus papéis.

- Desculpe... Eu...

- Você gosta de mim? - Ergueu-se, puxando consigo o seu diretor de marketing. Os olhos âmbares encontraram-se com os castanhos escuros, numa súplica silenciosa. - Não me olhe desse jeito... Você vai acabar me conquistando.

E antes que mais uma palavra fosse dita, os lábios do presidente encostaram-se nos do mais novo. Seus olhos fecharam-se, enquanto as mãos rodeavam o corpo definido do chinês, aproximando-os. Os corpos de ambos eram fortes, másculos, porém encaixavam-se perfeitamente.

Syaoran manteve os orbes arregalados pela surpresa, porém quando Touya aprofundou o beijo, fechou-os também aproveitando o mar de sensações que o mais velho lhe proporcionava. Talvez fosse o único momento que sentiria tudo aquilo.

* * *

**Continua...**

Bom, esse capítulo foi mais uma introdução do que está por vir. Imaginar o Touya e o Syaoran juntos é estranho, não?  
Mas eu tive a ideia dessa fic subitamente, e então não quis desperdiçar.


	2. Preso em Pensamentos

Sakura Card Captors e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a CLAMP.  
Essa fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos

Mais uma vez: Se você não gosta desse tipo de texto **(Yaoi)** não leia.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Preso em Pensamentos**

Syaoran parecia derreter sobre os braços de Touya, enquanto eles se beijavam fervorosamente. Sua mente havia tornado-se vazia por instantes, devido ao estado de êxtase em que se encontrava.

O Kinomoto quebrou ósculo, direcionando os lábios para o pescoço do mais novo, distribuindo pequenos beijos por sua extensão. Arfante, o chinês apertou as mãos nos braços do outro, como se a qualquer momento suas pernas fossem fraquejar.

- Nunca pensei fazer com você o que estou imaginando agora. – confessou Touya em um sussurro, rente ao ouvido de Syaoran. O tom de sua voz fez os pêlos da nuca do companheiro se eriçarem. – Você sabe o que estou imaginando?

Não precisava ser um gênio para saber. No entanto, era quase irreal. Há algum tempo vinha desejando-o, sonhando com seus toques. E agora que finalmente sentia-o, algo em seu interior dizia-lhe não ser verdade.

Mas era. Os toques de Touya estavam instigando-o, e não seria difícil que acabassem ultrapassando a barreira de simples beijos naquela sala.

Mirando os orbes âmbares de Syaoran, o presidente foi retirando o paletó marrom que este usava. A gravata solta fora jogada longe, enquanto tomava-lhe os lábios novamente com urgência. Era inevitável que o mais baixo gemesse abafadamente, diante da pressão que o corpo de seu chefe fazia sobre o seu.

- Syao... Eu...

Antes que concluísse a frase, Touya foi interrompido pelo toque de seu celular. Teve vontade de jogar o objeto longe, porém Syaoran já havia metido a mão em seu bolso.

- Ahh. – gemeu o moreno, quando a mão do diretor de markenting roçou de maneira proposital em seu membro. – Jogue-o longe. – pediu, buscando a boca do companheiro.

- Melhor você atender. – insistiu, afastando-se ofegante do amigo. – Pode ser algo importante.

- Mais importante do que continuarmos? – indagou com um tom descrente, sentindo o desejo latejar na parte de baixo de seu corpo. – O telefone pode esperar.

- Não pode... – Syaoran apertou a tecla verde do celular, direcionando-o próximo ao seu ouvido. – Moshi moshi. – O moreno bufou impaciente, enquanto escondia o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

_- Touya? Aqui é o Kojiro, tudo bem? – _Ao escutar aquele nome, os músculos do chinês enrijeceram. – _Bom, eu só liguei pra dizer que eu ainda não fechei o contrato com a concorrente. Acho que nós podíamos conversar antes disso._

- Eu... – balbuciou Syaoran, sentindo como se um balde d'água tivesse sido despejado sobre si.

Então nem tudo estava perdido para C-G.K., pensou ele.

O lançamento do jogo pela empresa estaria somente nas mãos de Touya, bastava apenas que ele usasse de suas habilidades para convencer Kojiro-san; fora isso que a voz insinuante do maldito fizera Syaoran imaginar.

Mas como o diretor ficava nessa história? Finalmente quando tivera sua oportunidade, deveria renunciá-la pelo bem da empresa? Droga, também tinha o direito de ser feliz!

- _Moshi moshi... Touya. – _A voz insistia no telefone, a espera de uma resposta.

Não cabia apenas a Syaoran decidir. Foi pensando nisso que ele entregou o telefone ao moreno.

- É o Kojiro-san. – disse inexpressivamente, estendendo o objeto para o outro.

- Kojiro? – Touya pegou seu celular, colocando rente a orelha. - Koji?

O chinês não quis prestar atenção na conversa de Touya ao telefone. Displicente, foi em busca do paletó que fora jogado sobre o sofá vermelho da ampla sala. Quando abaixou-se para recolher a gravata, escutou a última coisa que desejava ouvir.

- Ok, podemos conversar. – dizia Touya, mexendo em seus cabelos de um jeito sedutor. – No local de sempre, então. Ja ne. – Desligou o celular sorridente, buscando com os olhos Syaoran. Encontrou-o ainda agachado. – Parece que nem tudo está perdido.

Após pegar a gravata, o chinês ergueu-se. Seu semblante era calmamente frio. Em seu interior havia um misto de ciúme e desapontamento.

Naquele momento os negócios da C-G.K eram mais importantes, concluiu.

- Parece que sim... O sucesso está em suas mãos Kinomoto-san.

- Por que tão frio de repente? – indagou com uma voz divertida, aproximando-se do chinês e enroscando as mãos em sua cintura. – Acho que posso convencer Kojiro-kun a assinar o contrato.

- Com certeza pode, e você sabe como. – disse, deixando transparecer o tom amargo em sua voz.

Touya permaneceu interrogativo por alguns segundos, até que finalmente entendeu o receio de seu amigo. Não pode evitar soltar uma gargalhada quando a ficha lhe caiu.

- Ora Syao, você acha que eu...

- Eu preciso de um dia de folga, Touya. – cortou-o abruptamente, irritando-se com a zombaria do chefe. Os poucos minutos que tivera no céu, proporcionados pelas carícias do homem a sua frente, pareciam ter sido há anos.

Desvencilhou-se das mãos fortes que o seguravam, direcionando-se rapidamente para a porta do cômodo.

- Espere aí, o que deu em você? – O moreno segurou-o pelo braço, franzindo o cenho. – Precisamos conversar, ok? Meu encontro com o Kojiro...

- Eu preciso mesmo de um dia de folga. – afirmou decidido, puxando seu braço com força.

Sem esperar que o outro tentasse novamente lhe impedir, Syaoran saiu porta a fora esquecendo as pastas com seus esboços.

**oOo**

Segurando o paletó marrom, jogando em um de seus ombros, Syaoran saiu da sede da C-G.K, um dos grandes prédios da rua. O céu estava nublado naquela manhã, clima que não ajudava em nada com o que se passava em seu interior. Seu coração estava tão ou mais carregado do que aquelas nuvens.

Enquanto caminhava pelas ruas de Tóquio, repreendia-se mentalmente por sua falta de controle. Por que se mostrara tão vulnerável diante do seu chefe? Não deveria ter se rendido aos carinhos daquele homem, que conhecia tão bem. No fundo sabia que, se continuasse com aquilo, tornar-se-ia mais uma de suas conquistas.

Será que poderia conviver com isso?

Ao parar na calçada, Syaoran imaginou por alguns segundos se ocorreria tudo bem na empresa em sua ausência.

- Mas é claro que ocorrerá, baka. – sussurrou para si mesmo, pouco se importando com os olhares de esguelha de uma jovem que estava ao seu lado. – Você é só mais um entre vários. – Quando o semáforo finalmente abriu para os pedestres, continuou o caminho, calculando mentalmente o quanto seria descontado de seu salário.

Após andar uns vinte minutos, chegou ao primeiro local que veio-lhe a mente quando saíra da C-G.K. A lanchonete que sempre freqüentava aos finais de semana lhe parecia uma boa opção naquele momento.

Diante da construção de madeira, Syaoran observou a fachada do estabelecimento, olhando desatento o letreiro onde se podia ler "Konpeitou's Bar". Sem esperar mais, entrou seguindo diretamente para o balcão. O local era simples, porém muito agradável; o toque rústico dos móveis e piso de madeira parecia suficiente para encantá-lo.

- O de sempre, _Li-san_? – indagou uma voz masculina, assim que ele se sentou em frente ao balcão. O chinês sorriu para jovem de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis.

- Eriol-kun, você não teria algo como sake para me oferecer, teria? – questionou, olhando esperançoso para o amigo com quem dividia o aluguel de seu apartamento. No entanto, o jovem de dezessete anos apenas riu.

- Não nesse horário, Syaoran.

O homem fez uma careta, olhando então para o cardápio em cima do móvel. Apesar de conhecer praticamente todos os pratos e bebidas, precisava de algo para matar o tempo e ocupar-lhe os pensamentos.

- Não deveria estar no seu trabalho? Qual o problema desta vez? – perguntou Eriol, enquanto recolhia um copo sujo do lado esquerdo. – Problemas com o novo projeto?

- Mais ou menos. – resmungou, passando o dedo pela linha de preços da lista de pratos.

- Como assim?

- Er...

Syaoran explicou aos cochichos tudo o que ocorrera naquela manhã. Podia confiar-lhe aquele acontecimento, afinal Hiiragisawa Eriol era seu melhor amigo; e também já tinha conhecimento da sua atração secreta por Touya.

- Ele o quê? – exclamou o moreno, quase derrubando o copo que segurava. – Você e ele... Vocês? Sugoiii!

- Shiiii. – pediu Syaoran, tampando a boca do outro. Ato que chamou mais atenção das pessoas na lanchonete, do que propriamente os gritos de Eriol. – Fique calmo. Só foram uns beijinhos sem importância.

- Uhhh-uuu – "Ah, desculpe", disse Syaoran ao perceber que ainda tampava a boca do amigo. Ao se ver livre das mãos do outro, o jovem respirou fundo e encarou o chinês animado. – Então finalmente você conseguiu o que queria! Então, como se sente?

- Não é bem assim. – Com a cabeça apoiada na mão, o homem virou o rosto para o lado. – Os beijos não significaram nada... Para ele. A verdade é que quando voltar para a C-G.K amanhã, será tudo como antes. Como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Não passou pela sua cabeça que ele queira terminar o que vocês começaram? – ponderou maliciosamente o garoto, fazendo Syaoran voltar a encará-lo; porém desta vez corado.

- Isso é coisa de se dizer?

Eriol começou a rir, no entanto a chegada de seu chefe a lanchonete o fez parar instantaneamente. Não poderia por em risco seu emprego de meio expediente; não quando a perspectiva de uma faculdade estava tão próxima.

- Posso saber o motivo de tanta graça?

Um homem alto e forte postou-se as costas do chinês, fazendo-o virar o tronco parcialmente. Vestia-se de maneira casual, com uma calça jeans e uma camiseta azul. Os longos cabelos prateados estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto, deixando-o com a aparência mais jovem do quê seus verdadeiros trinta e dois anos. Yue segurava uma sacola com condimentos que acabara de comprar, seus olhos cinzentos indo de Eriol para Syaoran.

- Yue-san... Bem nada em especial. – esclareceu Eriol, constrangido. Porém, antes que dissesse algo mais, um cliente lhe chamou do lado direito do balcão. – Ah, com licença. – pediu aos dois homens que o fitavam, saindo de fininho da cena.

- Desculpe Tsukishiro-san, foi minha culpa ele estar distraído. – justificou o diretor, preocupado com o amigo. Sabia muito bem o quanto o mais novo prezava o emprego.

- Sem problema, Syaoran. É bom ver o Eriol-kun rindo às vezes. – disse o dono da lanchonete, encostando-se no balcão. – Ele sempre é tão sério. Quando não está trabalhando, fica estudando nos horários vagos da lanchonete.

Syaoran sorriu discretamente. Não poderia recriminar o amigo, afinal quando tinha a idade dele era exatamente igual. E atualmente não era diferente; cansara de contar as vezes em que Touya o censurara pela seriedade.

Lembrar-se do presidente da companhia o irritou. Porém não deixou transparecer em sua expressão.

- Ele está preocupado com seu futuro. Eriol não vê a hora de terminar o ginásio e entrar para uma faculdade.

- Isso é verdade. Mas acho que ele deveria se distrair às vezes. – Tsukishiro desencostou-se do móvel fazendo um caminho até o canto direito, onde encontrou a passagem para o outro lado do balcão. – Talvez ele precise de uma namorada. – ponderou, quando ficou de frente para o outro.

- Uma namorada? – repetiu Syaoran, seu pensamento viajando para as lembranças daquela manhã com Touya.

- Ei Syao, não vai querer nada? – indagou Eriol, reaparecendo.

- Um milkshake de chocolate. – respondeu, distante.

**oOo**

Eram quase cinco horas da tarde e nenhuma notícia do diretor de marketing. Kinomoto Touya já desistira de tentar ligar para o celular dele, pois já havia se enjoado da gravação que insistia em pedi-lo para que deixasse recado.

Exasperado, vestiu o paletó negro, que outrora descansava sobre encosto da cadeira.

Ergueu-se ajeitando o terno, direcionando-se para a porta da sala.

- Shinagawa-san, estou indo. – avisou para sua secretária, uma senhora loira. Rapidamente ela escondeu a lixa de unhas que usava minutos antes de ele aparecer. – Se alguém ligar me procurando, diga que estou em reunião. – pediu, fingindo não notar a mulher fechar a gaveta da mesa apressadamente. – Agora, se Li-san ligar, diga-lhe para me procurar no meu celular, tudo bem?

- Hai Kinomoto-san. – concordou ela, com um sorriso hesitante.

- Eu não volto para C-G.K. hoje. Ja ne.

Não demorou muito e ele já estava do lado de fora do grande prédio. Em frente à imponente construção, um carro negro estava estacionado a sua espera. Encostado no automóvel encontrava-se um jovem alto, vestido com um terno do mesmo tom que o carro. Assim que viu Touya, abriu um sorriso radiante.

- Não percamos tempo, Yukito. Tenho negócios para resolver. – disse o presidente, indo até o outro.

- Sim, Touya. – o jovem de cabelos prateados abriu a porta traseira do carro, para que o chefe entrasse. Assim que este o fez, Yukito entrou também e deu a partida em direção ao restaurante em que o moreno iria.

**oOo**

- Acho melhor eu ir para casa. Parece que o tempo está piorando. – observou Syaoran, olhando para o lado de fora da lanchonete. – Não quero pegar chuva.

Um copo sujo jazia em frente ao chinês, junto a metade de um sanduíche. Por não saber o que realmente fazer em seu dia de folga, acabara por passar a tarde inteira ali; seus tempos livres eram tão raros que não se surpreendera com sua falta de decisão.

- Parece que vai dar uma tempestade daquelas. – concordou Eriol, recolhendo o copo do amigo. – Isso me fez lembrar algo. – disse de repente, dando um tapinha na testa. – Não vou dormir em casa esta noite.

- Nani? – engasgou-se o mais velho, olhando incrédulo para o amigo. – Será que você...

- Nã-não é isso que você está pensando! – apressou-se em dizer, enquanto o rosto tingia-se levemente de vermelho. – Vou fazer um trabalho da escola na casa de um amigo.

Syaoran suspirou aliviado, pois havia pensado no pior. Mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, um trovão pôde ser escutado ao longe.

- Eu devo realmente ir. – disse, levantando-se. – Não trouxe um guarda-chuva. Você marca o almoço na minha conta?

- Hai. Tome cuidado no caminho. – falou o moreno sorrindo.

- Você também. Não saia muito tarde.

Com o aceno positivo do amigo, o chinês saiu da lanchonete.

**oOo**

Touya entrou no restaurante, procurando certa pessoa com seus olhos aguçados. Assim que encontrou quem queria, dirigiu-se altivo para mesa em que ele estava sentado; a sua passagem, várias mulheres no local suspiraram.

- Konban wa, Koji-kun. – cumprimentou, sentando-se em frente ao homem que lhe esperava.

Cabelos negros, olhos num tom violeta, um jeito de vestir-se despojado. Kamogari Kojiro era realmente bonito. Motivo que atraíra Touya no princípio. Porém não mais. Ele enjoava-se rápido daquele tipo.

- Touya. – saudou-o, passando o dedo indicador nos lábios de forma provocativa. – Pensei que talvez não viesse.

- Ora, você sabe que honro meus compromissos.

Os olhos ametistas olharam-no com cobiça. Não houvera nenhuma pessoa que experimentasse os carinhos de Touya e que não sentisse saudades. Era fato que o presidente da C-G.K. era um ótimo amante. Porém, uma vez que Touya rompesse o caso, jamais voltava para os braços de seus ex.

E daquela vez não seria diferente.

- Vamos para os negócios, Kojiro-kun. – pediu, não se intimidando com o jeito do outro.

- Não acha melhor pedirmos o jantar primeiro? – indagou, descansando o queixo sobre as mãos unidas. Inclinou parcialmente o troco em direção a Touya, demonstrando que este era o portador de toda sua atenção.

Kinomoto sorriu de lado, tirando a franja do cabelo de seus olhos.

- Gomen Koji-kun, mas não pretendo comer aqui. A verdade é que tenho outro compromisso inadiável.

Kamogari estampou um sorriso afetado, porém não se descompôs. O presidente da C-G.K. queria resolver aquele assunto o mais rápido possível, por isso não perdeu mais tempo.

- Escute Koji, sei perfeitamente porque me chamou aqui. – revelou, não surpreendendo o rapaz a sua frente. – Eu sinto muito, mas não existe a menor possibilidade de nós ficarmos juntos novamente.

- Você não está entendendo, Touya. A verdade é que eu realmente quero vender o _meu jogo_ para você. – disse cinicamente. – Seja gentil e aceite a minha oferta.

- Não estou interessado. – respondeu sem rodeios. Não estava com paciência para ficar com joguinhos aquela noite.

- Parece que você não está preocupado com o que pode acontecer se a outra empresa comprar o jogo...

- Eu não aceitaria, nem que você me desse de graça. – declarou friamente, levantando-se da mesa. – Esse jogo já me causou problemas demais.

- Você não pode... – Kojiro levantou-se abruptamente da mesa também, enquanto Touya distanciava-se desta.

- Sayonara. – disse por fim, podendo ainda escutar um "maldito" do outro. Um sorriso maroto brincou em seus lábios.

Uma chuva fraca caía do lado de fora do restaurante. Foi, então que Touya lembrou-se que mandara Yukito para casa, pois pensava em voltar caminhando. Apesar disso, não se arrependeu. Fazia muito tempo que não sentia a chuva molhar seu corpo.

Enquanto caminhava, sua mente ocupou-se em recordar-se dos acontecimentos daquela manhã. Na verdade, passara a tarde inteira pensando no sabor dos lábios do seu diretor de marketing; o quanto ficara instigado. O que havia sentido com Syaoran, nunca sentira com ninguém até aquele momento.

A intensidade dos pingos de chuva ia aumentando gradualmente. Touya já estava com as roupas encharcadas, mesmo assim alheio ao frio que o cercava. Não podia deixar que a confusão que envolvia-lhe a mente se afastasse.

Ah, não estava acostumado a sentir-se daquela maneira. Seus casos eram sempre rápidos, não parava para pensar em conseqüências. Mas com Syaoran parecia ser diferente, e ele não sabia o porquê.

Talvez porque o considerasse como um bom amigo.

Foi então que se lembrou do seu passado. O motivo pelo qual não gostava de apegar-se a ninguém amorosamente. Kinomoto Touya tinha um segredo escondido em seu interior, algo que gostava de deixar preso bem lá no fundo de seu coração. Ele não tinha certeza, mas achava que Syaoran teria o poder de trazer aquilo a tona. Isso o assustava.

Apesar disso, quando se deu conta, o moreno estava em frente a um prédio que algumas vezes visitara.

**oOo**

Syaoran acabara de sair do banho, quando a campainha de seu apartamento tocou. Vestindo apenas a calça de seu pijama, e com a toalha descansada sobre a nuca, o chinês foi atender a porta.

Imaginando ser Eriol, surpreendeu-se ao ver Touya em frente ao portal.

- _Yo_. – cumprimentou o moreno, encostando a cabeça no batente. As gotas de água escorriam pelas pontas do cabelo preto, assim como caíam de todo o corpo. – Será que eu posso entrar?

* * *

Até agora só apareceram os personagens masculinos dessa história. *o* Que bom, não? *¬* ahsuahsua brinks.

Gostei muito de escrever esse capítulo, principalmente o finalzinho. Achei um charme o Touya todo molhado, com a cabeça encostada no batente da porta. *surta imaginando a cena*

Bom, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Obrigada por ler e até a próxima!


	3. Uma noite com o Kinomoto

Sakura Card Captors e seus personagens não me pertencem. Seus direitos são reservados a CLAMP.

Essa fanfiction contém Yaoi (que nesse capítulo está mais explicito que nunca *q*), então se você não gosta... Não leia.

Agradecimentos especiais a **Eulalia Arantes** e a **Lana** pelos reviews no capítulo passado. É bom saber que tem leitores gostando da fanfic *-*

Obrigada e capítulo dedicado a vocês, espero que gostem!

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Uma noite com o Kinomoto**

Touya olhava serenamente para Syaoran, a espera de uma resposta.

- Kinomoto-san... ?

Por um instante fora só isso que chinês conseguira pronunciar. Estava demasiado surpreso com a visita de seu chefe. O tempo de silêncio entre ambos pareceu uma eternidade para Touya. Tempo suficiente para que os pingos de água que escorriam de si formassem uma poça no piso.

Olhando para o mais novo, notou que este também tinha os cabelos molhados; a pouca roupa que usava – detalhe que agradou o moreno – e a tolha em torno de seu pescoço, denunciavam que acabara de sair do banho. As gotas que fugiam dos fios castanhos percorriam um caminho sinuoso até o tórax definido, detendo-se apenas no cós do pijama. O presidente da C-G.K. fechou os olhos por segundos, perturbado com o perfume de sabonete que chegava às suas narinas. Syaoran estava excitante.

- _Kami-sama_! - A exclamação do chinês fez o presidente sair de seu transe. Quando deu por si, estava sendo puxado para dentro do apartamento. - Você deve estar congelando. – comentou o homem de olhos ambarinos, tirando rapidamente a toalha de sua nuca, levando-a até o topo da cabeça do outro.

Usando movimentos calmos e carinhosos, Syaoran tentava secar os fios pretos de Touya. Com a face voltada para baixo, devido a pressão sobre a cabeça, o mais alto encontrava-se constrangido com o jeito zeloso do companheiro; ninguém além de seus familiares tratavam-no daquela maneira.

- Isso não vai adiantar muito. – suspirou Syaoran depois de um tempo, parando de mexer o tecido, mas deixando que o objeto permanece-se em Touya. – É melhor você tomar um banho, ou vai ficar resfriado.

O presidente ergueu a face, encontrando com os orbes preocupados do mais novo. Aquilo aqueceu seu coração, assim como as maçãs de seu rosto. E quando Syaoran abandonou por instantes a sala, sentiu-se a vontade para olhar ao seu redor.

O apartamento do diretor de marketing era modesto, porém não menos agradável. Apesar de pequeno, a maneira como os móveis haviam sido arrumados, deixavam-no com uma aparência um pouco maior. O moreno estava acostumado com a grande casa em que morava, no entanto indagou-se internamente se não seria mais feliz vivendo em lugar como aquele.

- Aqui está, uma toalha seca... E uma calça. – Syaoran havia voltado à sala, trazendo consigo as peças. – Acho que ela vai ficar um pouco curta em você. – completou, medindo Touya com os olhos.

- Não tem problema. – foi o que respondeu.

Diante da resposta, o mais baixo agarrou-lhe a mão direita, guiando-o apressadamente até o banheiro.

A mão de Syaoran segurando fortemente na sua, fazia com que o corpo e imaginação de Touya reagissem. E foi movido por eles que acabou empurrando abruptamente o chinês contra a parede de azulejos brancos, juntando seus corpos.

O mais novo cerrara os olhos devido ao impacto que sofrera, e ao abri-los, lentamente, deparou-se com o rosto do presidente próximo ao seu. Seu coração descompassou-se no mesmo instante.

- _Nani_... ?

Os olhos de Touya passeavam pelo corpo do homem a sua frente, sentindo seu desejo aumentar, junto a grande ânsia de tocá-lo.

- Eu não posso me segurar mais. – sussurrou enquanto jogava a toalha de sua cabeça para longe.

- Eu... – Syaoran não conseguia raciocinar direito. Não quando sentia o corpo do outro tão próximo ao seu, o hálito quente o provocando. Encontrava-se vulnerável outra vez.

Sem pressa alguma, o moreno escorregou as mãos para a cintura do mais novo, segurando-a firmemente. Com os olhos fixos nos âmbares, foi aproximando mais seu rosto, capturando por fim os lábios que tanto ansiava. Syaoran fechou os orbes no mesmo instante, retribuindo o beijo caloroso sem resistência. Todas as incertezas que o assombraram pelo dia pareciam haver desaparecido; mais uma vez não conseguira resistir aos toques de Touya.

E não havia problema naquilo, havia? Afinal já era adulto, e estava pronto para arcar com as consequências de tudo o que acontece naquela noite. Mesmo que a consequência significasse sair machucado. Ao menos foi que pensou naquele momento.

Syaoran abriu novamente os olhos, mirando a face de Touya enquanto ainda se beijavam. Ele era lindo. E a expressão de entrega com a qual o acarinhava, fez com que suas últimas hesitações, se é que ainda existiam, se dissipassem.

O diretor interrompeu o beijo, colocando as mãos sobre o peito do outro, distanciando-o. Touya o fitou confuso.

- Você ainda está molhado. – disse Syaoran, levando os dedos até as aberturas do paletó negro. Com calma retirou a peça, com o moreno ajudando-o extasiado.

Com paciência, o chinês afrouxou a gravata do amigo, tirando-a logo depois. Desabotoou os botões da camisa de linho branco, desfazendo-se da peça encharcada. Suas mãos roçaram na pele desnuda de Touya, percorrendo o tronco, sentido os músculos nas pontas de seus dedos.

- Você está frio. – comentou, acariciando os ombros largos do mais alto.

- Então me aqueça. – pediu o moreno, seu tom de voz num misto de malícia e ansiedade.

Rendido pelas palavras, que o fizeram estremecer levemente, Syaoran enroscou os dedos nos fios de cabelo do outro reclinando o torso deste para si. Com desejo, brincou com seus lábios esfregando-os nos dele. Desceu com a boca para o pescoço, mordiscando-o, indo até o peito forte; o moreno arrepiava-se facilmente com o calor do chinês em sua pele fria.

Estava enlouquecendo-o. Não poderia agüentar mais aquele jogo de provocações.

Num ímpeto, Touya agarrou os pulsos do outro, prendendo-os contra a parede. Sorriu maliciosamente ao constatar que Syaoran não se assustara com o ato repentino; ao contrário, o homem sorria tão marotamente quanto ele. Seus olhos demonstravam que também tinha ânsia em sentir os toques do companheiro.

O moreno grudou seus lábios aos do mais novo, soltando-lhe umas das mãos e agarrando-lhe a nuca. As línguas começaram uma valsa voluptuosa, onde cada canto do interior de suas bocas era explorado. O calor dos corpos, agora, aumentava gradativamente, assim como a excitação de seus baixos ventres.

Sem desgrudar dos lábios apetitosos do chinês, Touya abriu o fecho de seu cinto e desabotoou a calça social. Ao abrir a braguilha, deixou que a peça, pesada pelo acúmulo da água da chuva, escorregasse para o chão, chutando-a com os pés para que saísse de uma vez. Vestido apenas com sua boxer preta, sorriu malicioso ao ver os olhos ambarinos o mirarem cobiçosamente.

- Syao-kun... Me leve até seu quarto. – pediu ao amigo, puxando-o para fora do banheiro.

O diretor o atendeu de pronto, guiando-o até seu singelo quarto. Ao entrar, Touya olhou tudo apressadamente, registrando duas camas de solteiro, um guarda-roupa na cor mogno e uma escrivaninha encostada na parede com janela; um notebook e alguns papéis soltos dividiam o espaço do móvel.

Então, algo passou pela cabeça do moreno. Onde estava o colega de quarto dele?

Ah, não importava! Estava queimando em desejo!

Só restava rezar para que o _chibi_ com o qual Syaoran dividia o cômodo não chegasse em um momento inapropriado.

Tirando isso da mente, o mais velho empurrou o companheiro em direção a uma das camas, sem mesmo saber de quem era o móvel; o chinês caiu de costas, soltando uma risada marota. Touya engatinhou para cima do colchão, ajoelhando-se; seus joelhos postaram-se um de cada lado das pernas do companheiro, prendendo-o abaixo de si.

- Esta é a sua cama? – indagou, com a voz perigosamente rouca. Mas antes que recebesse uma resposta, adiantou-se em pegar o travesseiro sobre o acolchoado.

Ele levou o objeto macio até as suas narinas. Inspirou-o demoradamente, sorvendo o perfume amadeirado. Uma agradável sensação percorreu seu corpo.

- _Hai_... Esta é a sua cama. – sussurrou, abaixando o travesseiro. – Seu cheiro está impregnado nela.

Syaoran não soube exatamente o porquê, mas acabou corando com o comentário do outro. Teve uma súbita vontade de pegar o travesseiro largado pelo moreno e usá-lo para cobrir a face. Porém, Touya já havia mergulhado em direção ao seu rosto, pronto para beijá-lo. No entanto, o chinês o fez estacar a poucos centímetros do ponto desejado.

- _Nee_, Touya, como foi o encontro com o Kojiro-san? – Tivera repentinamente vontade de perguntar-lhe aquilo.

Com o nariz quase roçando no do amigo, o mais alto arregalou os olhos surpreso com a pergunta inesperada. Mas no fundo sabia que em alguma hora seria interrogado sobre o assunto. Só não imaginava que seria num momento como aquele.

- _Nani yo_? Que pergunta é essa agora? – indagou, erguendo o tronco.

Syaoran encarava-o a espera de uma resposta. Pela expressão determinada que carregava-lhe a face, o outro teve certeza que não avançariam mais nenhum passo enquanto não respondesse.

- Posso dizer que foi um encontro esclarecedor para Kamogari-san. – ponderou, coçando a cabeça frustrado com a interrupção. Syaoran, por sua vez, registrou o uso do sobrenome de Kojiro; sorriu internamente com o fato. – Imagino que a nossa empresa não terá mais problemas com ele.

- Como assim? E o jogo de computador?

- Eu recusei. Na verdade, eu disse que não queria nem de graça. – completou tranquilamente, deixando o amigo com a boca aberta.

- Você o quê?

Syaoran fez menção de levantar o torso, porém Touya o deteve com a mão sobre seu peito, empurrando-o de volta para o colchão.

- Acalme-se. E esqueça aquele joguinho, ele é trivial para os nossos negócios. – O diretor de marketing ia protestar, porém o moreno voltou a falar antes que ele começasse. – Não se lembra do novo RPG que vamos lançar?

- É peixe pequeno se comparado com o outro projeto. – disse o mais novo, levemente aborrecido.

- Nós vamos fazer ele crescer.

- Por _Kami-sama_...

Syaoran não pôde concluir sua lamentação, pois Touya acabou impedindo-o com um rápido selinho. O chinês ficou sem palavras diante do ato súbito, dando a oportunidade que o moreno precisava para acabar com o assunto.

- Não acabe com o clima, Syao. Pare de pensar em negócios.

Meio relutante, o diretor fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça. No mesmo instante, o amante tomou-lhe a boca iniciando um ósculo urgente. As mãos fortes direcionaram-se para o tórax robusto do homem abaixo de si, os dedos friccionando-lhe possessivamente a pele. Syaoran enroscara a mão direita nas mechas de cabelo do presidente, enquanto a esquerda caminhava pelas suas costas; seu caminho fora sinuoso, detendo-se nas nádegas do maior.

- Huuh. – Um gemido abafado saiu de Touya ao sentir a leve apertada em sua nádega esquerda. Como resposta, direcionou os lábios para o peito do amigo, distribuindo-lhe pequenos beijos e lambidas.

Syaoran soltou um baixo gemido ao sentir as carícias de Touya em seus mamilos. Aqueles pontos sensíveis eram sugados e mordiscados, deixando-o cada vez mais instigado. Seu membro começava a incomodá-lo.

Vendo o estado de excitação do mais novo, Touya abaixou os dedos até o cós do pijama dele. Retirou a calça delicadamente, sentindo o baixo-ventre pulsar com a visão de Syaoran apenas de boxer branca. O sexo dele pedia por alívio, assim como o seu.

A mão habilidosa do presidente roçou no membro túrgido, ainda por cima do tecido. Syaoran sentiu arrepiar-se com aquele simples toque, ofegando só em imaginar no que viria a seguir.

O moreno se adiantara em retirar-lhe a última peça de roupa. Enquanto descia a peça pelo corpo do chinês, roçava-lhe na pele, deliciando-se.

- Perfeito. – murmurou, enquanto a mão direita refazia o caminho ao contrário, subindo.

Tocou no falo do amante, sorrindo ao ver o homem agarrar as mãos firmemente no lençol. Sem esperar por uma permissão, começou a manipulá-lo calmamente.

- Ahhh. – gemeu o chinês, apertando o tecido claro sobre seus dedos.

Touya continuou os movimentos, enquanto buscava a boca do outro. O beijo era urgente, carregado da libido que exalava de ambos. O moreno aumentava o ritmo dos movimentos gradativamente, excitando-se apenas com os gemidos sôfregos do companheiro; aproveitava-se da vulnerabilidade para acariciar e mordiscar cada canto do corpo de Syaoran.

O diretor sentia o corpo todo queimar com os toques do outro. Seu corpo reagia prazerosamente a cada novo contato. As ondas de calor aumentavam junto ao ritmo da manipulação de Touya, fazendo-o gemer avidamente. E foi em meio a um beijo intenso, que acabou gozando.

- Touya... – ofegou, mirando o amante.

O mais alto sorriu maliciosamente, não aguentando esperar. O chinês estava mais atraente que nunca. Ali, deitado abaixo de si, corado e olhando-o com uma expressão de inocente submissão.

O moreno ficou surpreso quando Syaoran levou as mãos até o cós de sua boxer. O diretor abaixou a peça, fazendo o outro suspirar de alívio; o membro latente de Touya começava a incomodar com o aperto do tecido.

Após abaixar até uma altura razoável das pernas do mais velho, Syaoran tocou no sexo do amigo pronto para satisfazê-lo também.

- Não Syao. – murmurou, retirando a mão do companheiro. – Eu quero te sentir completamente.

Touya selou-lhe os lábios, segurando-lhe o pulso contra o acolchoado. A mão livre percorreu o caminho das costas do chinês, direcionando-se para o ponto íntimo que desejava.

Syaoran cerrou os olhos, pronto para aproveitar ao máximo aquela que seria uma das melhores noites de sua vida. 

**oOo**

O relógio em cima da escrivaninha marcava onze horas e a chuva do lado de fora havia cessado. Os dois homens presentes no quarto estavam deitados, porém despertos. Ambos dividiam o espaço de uma cama de solteiro; o mais velho, Touya, descansava as costas sobre o colchão, enquanto Syaoran repousava o torso sobre o peito do companheiro.

- Syao... – chamou o moreno, fazendo o outro erguer a face para encará-lo. – Não foi a primeira vez que você se relacionou com um homem, não é?

Nunca havia tido interesse em perguntar a nenhum outro amante sobre aquilo, porém se tratando de Syaoran, de quem prezava muito a amizade, sentira a necessidade de saber. Pela maneira com a qual tinha se entregado, Touya com certeza não era o primeiro; aquela perspectiva desapontava-o um pouco.

- Na verdade não. Já tive alguns casos. – respondeu naturalmente, sob o olhar atento do outro.

- E com garotas? Ou você nunca...

- Eu já tive uma namorada. – O chinês levantou o tronco, sentando-se sobre a cama. – Ela foi a única mulher com quem me relacionei mais seriamente.

- Entendo.

Na verdade o moreno tinha vontade de continuar o questionário. Teve curiosidade de saber mais sobre a única jovem que conseguira prender a atenção do diretor e até mesmo dos outros homens que haviam passado por sua vida. No entanto, não achou que possuía o direito de saber sobre aquelas coisas. Não quando haviam ficado apenas uma noite juntos.

O presidente olhou em direção a escrivaninha. Pela nesga de luz que entrava pela janela, pôde ver o horário marcado no relógio. Ergueu-se então da cama, despertando a atenção do amigo.

- Acho que já está na hora de eu ir para casa. – ponderou, procurando pelo chão sua boxer úmida.

- Não quer ficar aqui esta noite? – Syaoran levantara-se também. Acabou encontrando primeiro a peça do companheiro, entregando-a logo depois.

- É melhor eu dormir em casa. Amanhã terei um longo dia de trabalho e seu eu ficar aqui... Bem... – Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios. – Nós acabaríamos acordados pelo resto da noite.

O mais baixo riu um pouco, vestindo sua roupa íntima; Touya já havia feito o mesmo.

- Será que você poderia me emprestar algumas roupas? – indagou o moreno. – Acho que as minhas ainda estão molhadas.

- Claro.

Syaoran foi até o guarda roupa e escolheu uma calça jeans e uma camiseta branca. Estendeu-as para Touya, que agradeceu. Enquanto este se vestia, o chinês observava-o atentamente.

Vários pensamentos passavam pela sua cabeça, principalmente a incerteza que martelava cansativamente.

_Será que aquela era a única noite que ficariam juntos? Ou por quanto tempo permaneceria como o novo affaire do presidente da C-G.K_?

Aquelas questões o confundiam e deixavam-no inseguro. Quando decidira entregar-se àquele momento, estava certo do risco que corria e achara que poderia aguentar qualquer consequência. No entanto, agora que o observava se preparando para sair, tudo mudara. O sentimento da possível perda estava machucando-o.

Touya havia se vestido. Olhou para baixo e sorriu ao ver parte das canelas descobertas, devido a diferença de tamanho dos dois homens. Prestes a fazer um comentário sobre o assunto, virou em direção ao amigo. Syaoran estava encostado na escrivaninha, a face voltada para baixo. O moreno imaginou que ele divagava sobre alguma coisa, e pensou em perguntar o porquê de tanta concentração. Mas algo dentro de si achou que era melhor permanecer calado.

Syaoran, por sua vez, incomodava-se com o silêncio que se instalara no local. Sua língua coçava com gana de questionar ao moreno tudo aquilo que estava perturbando-o. Mas não faria. Se o fizesse passaria um atestado de idiotice para Touya; assustaria ele.

- _Anou_... Acho que já vou. – o presidente quebrou o silêncio, virando-se em direção a porta. – Obrigado pelas roupas.

- Eu te acompanho até a porta. – O chinês seguiu o amigo até a sala, taciturnamente.

Touya abriu a porta devagar, esperando alguma palavra do outro. Palavras não ditas. Já estava do lado de fora, de costas para o chinês, quando se pronunciou.

- _Arigatou_. – Syaoran resmungou algumas frases que ele não conseguiu decifrar. Diante daquilo, ocorreu-lhe algo de súbito para lhe falar. – Não se preocupe, ok? Você não se verá livre de mim tão cedo. – Apenas sua face virou para trás, encontrando os olhos ambarinos o encarando fixamente. – Ja ne.

Com uma piscada, saiu andando pelo corredor daquele andar. Durante o caminho ficou relembrando do sorriso discreto que vira tomar a face de Syaoran quando se despedira. O brilho nos orbes do diretor fez Touya ter certeza que dissera-lhe a coisa certa. Mesmo que a sua maneira. 

**oOo**

A água morna escorria por seu corpo, lavando-o. Ao chegar a sua casa, Touya fora direto para o banheiro a fim de tomar uma boa ducha. Enquanto ensaboava-se, sua mente divaga sobre a noite maravilhosa que tivera ao lado do seu diretor de marketing; sorriu ao lembrar-se dos seus toques e carícias, que o relaxavam tal como aquela água quando passeava pelo seu corpo.

Estava entretido com fantasias, quando leves batidas na porta o acordaram.

- Touya... – a voz serena de Yukito fez ouvir-se do outro lado da porta.

E subitamente, uma velha sensação que sempre o tomava quando relacionava com pessoas amorosamente, invadiu-lhe. O coração do moreno pareceu apertar-se contra seu peito. Aquele sentimento mais uma vez.

- Pode entrar... – respondeu cerrando os olhos, um sentimento de culpa sufocando-o pouco a pouco.

O motorista entrou no cômodo, pouco se importando com a silhueta nua de Touya vista através do box de vidro. Assim que fechou a porta às suas costas, notou as roupas diferentes espalhadas pelo chão; uma camisa branca e uma calça jeans um tanto curta para o patrão. Yukito sorriu, já imaginando por onde o presidente estivera.

- Eu fiquei preocupado com você, Touya. – começou, encostando-se na pia com os braços cruzados. – Aquela chuva não parava, então acabei voltando para o restaurante. Me preocupei quando vi que você já tinha saído de lá.

- Eu estou bem. – respondeu simplesmente, confuso com todos os sentimentos que o abordavam.

Achara que daquela vez seria diferente, não iria sentir-se mal após passar a noite com um homem que não fosse àquele que assombrava seu passado.

Mas a simples menção de Yukito fizera-o lembrar-se do seu amor pretérito, ou quase; talvez por que os dois fossem muito parecidos.

Os olhos acinzentados viraram-se em direção ao som do chuveiro, pousando no amigo. Yuki pressentiu a aflição de Touya ao vê-lo com a mão escorada na parede, o rosto voltado para baixo. Sabia exatamente o que estava se passando por aquela mente perturbada; durante anos acompanhara de perto aqueles momentos. Só não imaginara escutar a pergunta que veio a seguir.

- _Nee_ Yukito... Como está seu irmão? – A voz fraca de Touya saíra levemente tremida.

O motorista arregalou os olhos surpresos. Mas após alguns segundos recuperou-se.

- Ele está bem, Touya. – respondeu, observando a silhueta do mais alto. Ele parecia indiferente, mas Yukito sabia que não era assim. – Onde você estava?

- Na casa de um amigo.

O moreno desligou o chuveiro, abriu o box e saiu. O outro estendeu uma toalha em sua direção, que ele pegou. Enquanto enxugava-se, o mais baixo continuou a conversa.

- Por que esta pergunta de repente? – indagou, olhando cada movimento que ele fazia. – Você não menciona nada sobre _ele_ há muito tempo.

- Apenas curiosidade.

- O que esse tal amigo fez a você, afinal. – Estava sendo insiste, mas precisava saber. Preocupava-se demasiado com Touya, ele era seu amigo de infância.

E no fundo sentia-se culpado pelo 'trauma' que o jovem adquirira. Por que fora por ele que o moreno conhecera aquele que se tornaria sua perdição.

- Nada demais. Não se preocupe, o Syaoran tomou conta de mim muito bem. – A frase com duplo sentido que soltara, acabou por aumentar um pouco mais seu sentimento de culpa.

Odiava sentir aquilo. A pessoa com a qual se preocupava não merecia tal cuidado. No entanto, o amor que se escondia em seu interior exigia aquilo. Era como se estivesse traindo-o.

- _Li-san_ ?- disse Yukito, um tanto preocupado. – Então são dele essas roupas. Entendo.

Touya olhou em direção ao seu melhor amigo. Este estava pensativo e o moreno ficou curioso. Sua mente estava nublada, numa mistura de velhas e novas recordações, e somente Yukito poderia ajudar.

- Ele é diferente, Touya. – ponderou inesperadamente, chamando a atenção do companheiro. – Talvez ele...

Aquilo foi o suficiente para o moreno. Confiava em Yukito e sentiu-se encorajado para tentar. Como dissera o amigo, talvez Syaoran fosse diferente. Quiçá fosse o que precisava para esquecer seu passado... Sua última esperança. 

**oOo**

- Hai Touya... Já estou chegando!

Syaoran desligou o aparelho de telefone, jogando-o no banco do passageiro. Dirigia um carro emprestado da empresa, seguindo para o Aeroporto de Tóquio. Estava no horário de trabalho, aliás, estava a trabalho. Sua missão daquela manhã de verão, era recepcionar a nova _seiyuu_ contratada pela C-G.K.

Enquanto encaminhava-se para o local, lembrava-se das recomendações do presidente. A jovem contratada era uma cantora japonesa, muito conhecida nos Estados Unidos; na verdade ela construíra sua carreira no país estrangeiro. Era a aposta de Touya para o sucesso do novo RPG que seria lançado pela empresa.

Como era mesmo o nome da cantora? Ah, ele se lembrava vagamente... Algo como uma flor. Talvez _Hana_... Não! Era Sakura... Isso Sakura.

O diretor de marketing deu um tampinha na testa, rindo com sua própria falta de atenção. Ultimamente andava de muito bom humor. Não que fosse um carrancudo, mas estava demasiado alegre se comparado à antes. Os encontros com Touya estavam fazendo muito bem. Já fazia uma semana desde a primeira noite que haviam ficado juntos e desde então vinham repetindo a dose.

Estava muito feliz.

Sorridente, parou o carro no estacionamento do aeroporto e saiu apressadamente para dentro da construção. Correu para o local do desembarque, pois estava um pouco atrasado. Ao chegar notou que algumas pessoas já saíam do lugar, arrastando suas malas. Ansioso, ergueu uma plaquinha com o nome Sakura gravado nela.

Olhando para frente, notou a aproximação de uma jovem. A mulher era muito bonita, um pouco mais baixa que ele, um corpo delineado com curvas conformes. Trajava um vestido de pano leve, verde-claro, propício para a estação. Os cabelos cortados na altura dos ombros, dançavam acompanhando o seu andar, o tom castanho avermelhado refulgindo com as luzes do local. Mas o que fez Syaoran se impressionar realmente fora seus olhos: duas esmeraldas expressivas, os verdes vivos mirando-o com curiosidade. 

- _Li-san_? – A voz melodiosa chegou aos seus ouvidos, junto a sua razão.

Ela parou bem a sua frente, apoiando a mão na alça da grande mala de rodas. O chinês apenas movimentou a cabeça positivamente, meio atordoado. Ela abriu um largo sorriso diante da simplicidade do jovem; um lindo sorriso por sinal. Capaz de iluminar a vida de qualquer um.

Syaoran acabou corando com o gesto da recém-chegada, ficando mais perdido que nunca.

* * *

Continua...


	4. Uma tarde com a Kinomoto

Card Captors Sakura e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a **CLAMP**.

Essa fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

Conteúdo **YAOI.** Se você não gosta, não LEIA.

Agradecimentos especiais ao reviews do capítulo anterior.

**Tais – **Fico feliz que esteja gostando da história. AUHSUAHSUA Touya e Syaoran é uma novidade, mas sabe que eu até que acabei gostando do shipper... Mas só em U.A. Sim a Tomoyo aparecerá nessa história tbm. E a participação dela será bem interessante e divertida.

**Lala – **Que bom que está gostando da história! Não vou desistir da fanfiction, pode deixar. Esse projeto tem me animado muito. A Tomoyo aparece sim nessa fanfic e seu par será Eriol. O relacionamento dos dois vai ter muitas idas e vindas, mas vão ter um final feliz. Eu não tinha parado para pensar que o desenvolvimento do Li no enredo é igual ao do anime, sabe esse negócio dele se interessar primeiro por um homem, pra depois começar a reparar na Sakura. Sério, se você não tivesse comentado eu nem ligaria uma coisa na outra O.O Já fazia um tempo que eu queria misturar o universo YAOI com o HETERO, então me surgiu a ideia dessa fanfiction.

* * *

-_ Hajimemashite_, Li-san! – disse a jovem, fazendo uma leve mesura. – Me chamo Sakura.

-_Kotirakosso, yoroshiku. – _respondeu, imitando a reverência.

A cantora adiantou-se então, sorridente, em direção ao diretor de marketing da C-G.K. Pego de surpresa, Syaoran dilatou as pupilas ao sentir os lábios da jovem cobrirem sua bochecha direita. Quando ela afastou-se, o homem olhou-a surpreso e ao mesmo tempo envergonhado; suas maçãs do rosto haviam corado, afinal não estava habituado aos costumes americanos.

- Estou tão feliz de voltar para o Japão! – comentou Sakura, virando em um giro animado em direção a sua mala. – Preciso visitar a alguns lugares para me sentir verdadeiramente em casa.

- Você terá tempo suficiente para fazer isso. – o chinês afirmou simpático, recobrando seu estado normal.

Syaoran foi até a bagagem da garota, tomando a alça da mala entre seus dedos.

- Agora devemos ir. – avisou, começando a andar com o objeto. - Kinomoto-san está nos esperando.

Porém antes que a jovem concordasse, um grito vindo de algum lugar, da multidão de pessoas que passava por ali, chamou a atenção de todos.

- É a Sakura! Aquela cantora famosa!

Instantaneamente um burburinho excitado se instalou no local e uma horda de pessoas começou a andar em direção aos dois.

- Droga! Eles me descobriram. – suspirou Sakura.

Abruptamente a mulher agarrou a mão de Syaoran, forçando-o a correr consigo. Com o ato inesperado, ele acabou soltando a mala, deixando levar-se pela cantora.

- O que você está fazendo? – indagou, parcialmente cego pela onda de flashes que começaram de repente.

- Fugindo dos _paparazzi_, o que você acha? – respondeu, ofegante devido a corrida.

- Droga! – praguejou, ainda sendo puxado pela jovem.

Eles fizeram algumas curvas pelo aeroporto, passando por lugares quase nunca usados, para despistar os fotógrafos. Depois de tanto correr, eles chegaram até a saída do recinto, aparentemente sozinhos.

- Essa foi por pouco. – arqueou Sakura, respirando em etapas. – Nem mesmo a mudança do horário de voo conseguiu enganá-los.

- Agora eu sei como os famosos realmente se sentem. – ofegou o chinês, com a mão sobre o coração aos pulos. – Descobri o porquê de tantos _paparazzi_ machucados e câmeras quebradas.

Sakura acabou rindo do comentário. Imaginou que além de bonito, o homem ao seu lado também era engraçado. Sim, ela havia notado o quão atraente Syaoran era desde que o enxergara na multidão do aeroporto, antes mesmo que ele erguesse a plaquinha com seu nome. Em como ficava elegante naquela combinação de terno preto com uma gravata azul-marinho, encantando-se com os olhos que eram do mesmo tom que o âmbar, assim como achara um charme os cabelos castanhos rebeldes. Ele tinha ombros largos, e ela deduziu que havia músculos bem definidos escondidos debaixo daqueles trajes formais.

E por segundos Sakura ficou imaginado como se sentiria se estivesse nos braços fortes daquele galã a sua frente. Um sorriso bobo estampou seus lábios, enquanto fantasiava uma cena tipicamente _shoujo _com os dois, que incluía um gramado muito verde e uma cesta com guloseimas.

- _Sakura-san_? - Syaoran a chamou, com a sobrancelha levemente erguida diante da face aparvalhada que ela exibia.

- Hã?

A cantora saiu de seus devaneios, deparando-se com o olhar interrogativo do chinês. Afastou-se um pouco, atrapalhando-se com os seus pés.

- Ha ha... Acho melhor irmos agora, antes que eles me encontrem de novo. – apressou-se em dizer, gesticulando rapidamente tentando disfarçar a face corada.

- Você tem razão. – concordou o diretor, esquecendo-se do jeito estranho dela.

Lembrou-se que àquela hora já deveria estar indo em direção a C-G.K para encontrar-se com Touya. O moreno estava animado com à chegada da nova _seiyuu._ A verdade era que os dois homens estavam apostando todo o sucesso do novo projeto naquela mulher.

- Pode chamar um táxi? – Sakura indagou, recuperada.

- Não precisamos, estou com o carro da empresa.

Ela sorriu e ele a guiou até o carro. Quando estavam a centímetros do automóvel, porém, Syaoran estacou. Em consequência a jovem acabou esbarrando nele.

- Itai.- resmungou, esfregando a testa.

**-** Diabos! Deixamos sua mala para trás.** -** lamentou-se, descrente com o que fizera. – Vou ter que voltar lá.

Já ia se afastando quando Sakura agarrou-lhe pelo pulso. O chinês virou-se para ela esperando uma sugestão.

- Não precisa ir até lá. – ela disse como se fosse algo óbvio. – Alguém a encontrará e guardará em um lugar seguro. Depois é só vir buscar.

O sorriso esboçado pela mulher ao final da frase teria sido encantador se Syaoran não estivesse estático pela surpresa.

- Mas o quê... O que você tem na cabeça? – indagou, olhando-a atônito. – Uma hora dessas sua mala deve ter sido estraçalhada por aqueles abutres! Não me surpreenderia se suas peças fossem parar em um leilão amanhã.

- Nã-não pode ser. – ela choramingou, pensando nos presentes que trouxera de sua turnê em Nova York.

- Que ingênua. – desdenhou, tentando desvencilhar-se da mão dela. – Será que posso tentar recuperar sua mala agora?

Sakura não fez movimento algum, insistindo em segurá-lo.

- Melhor você não ir. – ponderou, exasperando-o.

- _Baka_! Ninguém vai guardar sua mala.

- Não é isso. – A garota ficou instantes em silêncio, hesitante. Até que teve coragem de voltar a falar. – É que todos nos viram juntos. Se você voltar lá, provavelmente amanhã as fofocas sobre a gente vão ser piores.

- Fo-fofocas? Piores? – gaguejou, sentido algo afundar no estômago.

- Sim. Eles tiraram várias fotos de nós correndo juntos. – explicou, corando levemente. – Amanhã sairemos nos jornais. Você será visto como meu novo _affaire._

_- Nani_?

O mundo parecia haver parado por alguns segundos. Era difícil assimilar o que aquela mulher tinha lhe falado. O que faria se realmente sua imagem fosse parar nos diversos meios de comunicação do Japão? Estava perdido! Se fosse há um tempo até que não se importaria em sair nos jornais com uma linda cantora. Mas agora era diferente.

O que diria a Touya?

- Não se preocupe, ok? – Sakura voltou a se pronunciar, vendo o desespero estampado na face do chinês. – Fofocas são fofocas. Ninguém realmente vai acreditar nelas.

Ele a olhou esperançoso, rezando para que ela estivesse certa. Depois do que ela falara, desistiu de tentar recuperar a bagagem já que a própria dona não se importava. Os dois então seguiram para o carro.

**oOo**

Touya encontrava-se em seu escritório, degustando uma xícara de _cappuccino_. Naquela tarde não havia muita coisa para se fazer na C-G.K, além de assinar alguns papéis.

O moreno olhou de esguelha para seu celular em cima da mesa, segurando a vontade de usá-lo. Estava ansioso por receber uma ligação de Syaoran, e receber notícias do que estava acontecendo. E também queria escutar a voz dele, que fazia tão bem para si.

Pensando nisso, esticou o braço, pegando o celular com a mão direita. Começou a discar os números, porém deteve-se. Não fazia nem meia hora que havia ligado para ele. Não faria novamente, correndo o risco de ser chamado de possessivo.

Touya empurrou o celular para longe, esperando que o chinês o ligasse.

**oOo  
**

- Para onde nós vamos? – perguntou Sakura, enquanto Syaoran dirigia pelas ruas de Tóquio.

- Para a sede da C-G.K. – respondeu, parando no sinal vermelho.

A jovem acenou a cabeça positivamente, virando o rosto para lado oposto. No entanto, ao olhar a paisagem pela janela, Sakura teve uma súbita recordação.

- Essa rua! – exclamou, sobressaltando o diretor. – Nós precisamos...

- Precisamos de quê? – O chinês massageou a têmpora direita, com receio de uma dor de cabeça aparecer.

- É nessa rua que fica o Konpeitou's Bar. – ela disse, entusiasmada. – Esse é um dos lugares que preciso visitar.

- Sinto muito mais vai ficar para outro dia. – respondeu, tamborilando os dedos impaciente sobre o volante. – Estamos atrasados. – conclui, alheio a cara emburrada que ela fez.

- Você não entende, é muito importante para mim.

Após a frase, Sakura virou na direção do mais velho, brindando-o com mais uns de seus sorrisos encantadores. Ele ficou sem reação como ocorrera da primeira vez, deixando o espaço que ela precisava para argumentar. Talvez aquela fosse a tática de guerra dela.

- Foi parte da minha infância. – explicou, com uma expressão de cachorro sem dono.

- Isso não depende de mim, ok? O máximo que posso fazer é ligar para o Kinomoto-san e pedir sua permissão. – disse de maneira neutra, porém com o interior mexido.

Sakura sorriu novamente, olhando a paisagem se movimentar quando Syaoran avançou pela avenida.

**oOo  
**

- _Moshi moshi_, Syao. – Touya atendeu o celular, levantando-se de sua mesa.

-_ Eu já peguei a seiyuu no aeroporto, mas há um probleminha. _– o chinês começou do outro lado da linha, deixando o moreno preocupado. – _A cantora quer passar em um lugar antes de ir para a C-G.K._

O presidente caminhou até a janela da sala, soltando um leve suspiro. Escutou alguns muxoxos baixos na linha, que imaginou ser de Sakura. Acabou sorrindo. Conhecia muito bem aquela mulher, na verdade já imaginara que ela pedisse algo parecido.

- Não tem problema, Syao. – disse, olhando para o céu limpo através do vidro. – Leve-a aonde quiser. Divirta-a.

- _Ok_.

- Mas me diga. Onde ela quer tanto ir? – indagou, observando desatento os pontinhos movimentando-se na rua lá em baixo.

- _Quando ela me disse, não acreditei_. – Syaoran afirmou, rindo. "_Itai, não me belisque",_ havia reclamado de repente distante do bocal do telefone. Novamente Touya sorriu. – Essa _baka_ quer ir até o Konpeitou's Bar.

Ao ouvir aquele nome, o sorriso de Touya morreu. Sua mão perdeu a força momentaneamente, derrubando o aparelho de celular no chão.

- _Tire a mão daí! – _a voz distante do diretor reclamava, porém Touya já não prestava atenção.

Konpeitou's Bar... Konpeitou's Bar. O nome entrou pelos seus ouvidos, atingindo-o diretamente. O moreno deixou-se cair sentado no chão, escorregando as costas pela parede da sala. Mesmo que não desejasse, algumas imagens do passado vieram-lhe a mente.

* * *

_**Flashback On**_

O bar/lanchonete estava vazio, com exceção de dois jovens. Yukito lavava os últimos copos sujos que haviam ficado após terem fechado as portas do Konpeitou's Bar, enquanto Touya varria o chão do espaço.

Era uma noite como todas as outras na vida do jovem de cabelos prateados, a não ser pela ajuda que seu melhor amigo estava lhe dando. O moreno vinha de uma família rica, não estava acostumado com aquele tipo de serviços; mas a verdade era que Kinomoto sentia-se muito feliz quando Yuki, depois de muita insistência, deixava-o dar uma mão em seu trabalho.

- Sabe Yukito, eu andei pensando muito sobre o que você me disse na semana passada. – comentou o moreno, parando o serviço para mirar o amigo.

- Verdade Touya? – perguntou, secando os copos que acabara de lavar.

O mais alto inclinou-se no balcão, encarando os olhos acinzentados do jovem a sua frente.

- Amanhã é seu aniversário e do seu irmão também. – começou, deixando que um sorriso brincasse em seus lábios. – Vou seguir seu conselho, e vou me confessar para ele. Não posso passar mais um dia guardando este sentimento só para mim.

- Fico feliz com sua decisão.

Yukito pousou a mão na face de seu amigo, acarinhando-a. Sempre estaria feliz quando ele estivesse. E se Touya estava animado, ele também ficaria.

**OoOoO  
**

As lágrimas corriam livremente pelo seu rosto, saindo pesadamente dos orbes amendoados. Touya permanecia encolhido dentro do depósito do Konpeitou's Bar, as mãos presas entorno dos joelhos e a cabeça escondida entre os braços. Já era um homem de dezenove anos, não deveria estar chorando daquela maneira. Porém a dor que preenchia seu peito pedia para que ele desabafasse.

- Touya!

Yukito entrou apressado no local, encontrado o amigo guiado pelos soluços. De pronto o jovem ajoelhou-se ao lado do moreno, mirando-o desolado.

- Eu-eu sinto muito. – foi o que conseguiu dizer, diante do estado em que o amigo estava.

O moreno ergueu a face lavada em lágrimas, para olhar o outro. Os olhos de Yuki brilhavam igualmente em lágrimas, enquanto ele enroscava os braços entorno de si.

- _Gomen nasai_ Touya... É tudo minha culpa. – lamentou-se, deixando escapar o ruído de seu choro.

O mais alto descansou a face no ombro de Yukito, molhando a camisa deste com as gotas salgadas. A voz do irmão gêmeo de Yuki era muito nítida em sua mente.

"_Eu estou noivo, Touya! Kaori é uma ótima garota."_

Aquelas palavras haviam sido como uma faca entrando em seu peito. Não tivera tempo nem mesmo de expor seus sentimentos. De dizer que o amava.

- _Gomen_ Yuki. Hoje é seu aniversário. - soluçou contra o corpo do mais magro. – Não é todo dia que se faz dezenove anos. Você deveria estar sorrindo.

Yukito apertou o corpo do mais velho contra o seu, acariciando-lhe os cabelos negros.

- _Daijoubu_, Touya. – Olhou para o alto tentando conter as lágrimas. – Eu sorrirei quando você sorrir.

O moreno comoveu-se diante da frase do amigo. Naquele momento prometeu a si mesmo que jamais pensaria ou sofreria de novo por _Tsukishiro Yue_.

_**Flashback off**_

* * *

Ele havia tentado. Por _Kami-sama_ que tentara esquecê-lo. Mas durantes os anos que haviam se passado, aquelas lembranças e aquele amor platônico não deixaram de atormentá-lo. Tentara perder aqueles sentimentos por ele mesmo, por Yukito. Mas não conseguira.

Por isso era impossível relacionar-se com alguém. Um sentimento de culpa sempre tomava conta de si. Era como se estivesse traindo-o... Traindo os sentimentos que nutria por _ele_.

O moreno ergueu-se lentamente, apoiando-se na borda de sua mesa. Pelo interfone pediu que a secretária trouxesse-lhe uma água com açúcar. Olhou para o local do chão que jazia seu telefone, notando que Syaoran havia encerrado a ligação.

Touya recolheu o celular do chão, revirando-o entre seus dedos. Precisava de Syaoran perto de si. Sentia que o chinês era o único que poderia salvá-lo.

**oOo  
**

Syaoran parou o carro em frente a lanchonete, observando a jovem cantora saltar animada do carro. Ela correu para dentro do estabelecimento sem mesmo esperá-lo.

- Que consideração. – resmungou mal-humorado pelas peripécias que ela havia aprontado durante o trajeto. Mas também estava preocupado com o estranho sumiço de Touya durante o telefonema.

- Você não vai entrar, Li-san? – Sakura havia posto a cara para fora da porta, sorrindo travessamente em direção ao chinês.

Syaoran respirou fundo, contando até cinco. Aquela seria uma tarde longa e teria muito tempo para contar os demais números.

Quando entrou na lanchonete, o diretor encontrou Sakura sentada em frente ao balcão, esperando para ser atendida. Andou em passos calmos até lá, procurando com os olhos um empregado do bar em particular. Logo avistou-o em um canto, suspirando.

- Eriol! – chamou, porém este pareceu não escutá-lo. - Mas o que há com esse garoto? – perguntou-se para si mesmo, esquecendo por instantes da presença de Sakura. – Eriol!

Devido ao tom de voz mais alto, o jovem de orbes azuis acabou despertando dos próprios devaneios. Foi, então, até a parte do balcão em que o amigo se encontrava.

- Yo Syaoran. – cumprimentou, reparando que a mulher sentada ao lado do chinês mirou-o curiosamente. – _I__rasshaimase__. – _saudou-a, estendendo-lhe o cardápio.

Sakura sorriu para o jovem, aceitando o objeto. Porém não era necessário lê-lo para pedir o que queria.

- Um milkshake de morango, por favor.

- E um de chocolate para mim.

- _Hai_.

Eriol saiu para cozinha, deixando os jovens sozinhos no balcão. Sakura percorreu o olhar pelo estabelecimento, com um sorriso saudoso nos lábios. Enquanto isso, Syaoran observava-a discretamente. Não sabia o quê era, mas algo nela lhe parecia familiar.

- Eu senti falta desse lugar. – ela confessou, olhando para o chinês.

- Por que você saiu daqui? Por que não tentou carreira no Japão. – indagou, curioso.

Sakura soltou um suspiro, e respirou fundo antes de responder.

- A verdade é que nem sempre eu pensei em ser cantora. – começou, brincando com as folhas do cardápio. – Eu comecei uma faculdade de direito mais acabei abandonando-a para o desgosto do meu pai. Então surgiu a oportunidade de cantar em uma banda e eu acabei fugindo para os Estados Unidos.

Syaoran achou a história interessante, até era parecida com a sua. Tirando o fato que fora morar no Japão com consentimento dos pais.

- Existem os lados positivos de se morar sozinha em outro país. – ponderou. – Eu me mudei para lá aos vinte e um anos. Aprendi a me virar sozinha. Hoje aos vinte quatro não é diferente.

A garota deu uma piscadela para o homem, que acabou sorrindo. Logo depois, Eriol apareceu trazendo os pedidos de ambos. Então, Sakura voltou-se para ele.

- Por acaso o dono da lanchonete se encontra? – indagou, com uma expectativa contida.

- _Tsukishiro-san_? Não, ele saiu de viagem e só volta na semana que vem.

- Que pena.

**oOo  
**

Eram sete e meia da noite e Syaoran guiava o carro até a residência Kinomoto. Assim que saíra do Konpeitou's Bar, o chinês ligara para Touya para novas instruções. O chefe mandara levar Sakura até sua casa para um jantar. Meio contrariado o chinês avisara a mulher, que se mostrou animada com o fato.

Assim que chegaram à bela mansão, encontraram com Touya os esperando na sala-de-estar. Ele estava um pouco mais a vontade do que no escritório, em sua camisa social azul e calça preta de linho. Muito bonito.

- _Tadaima_! - Sakura exclamou assim que o viu, fazendo o diretor de marketing ficar confuso.

- _Okaeri_, Saki.

O que aconteceu em seguida, deixou o chinês perplexo e de certa forma irritado. A cantora adiantou-se para o moreno, jogando-se em seus braços. Touya amparou-a, apertando-a contra si.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta. – ela dizia-lhe, notavelmente emocionada.

- Eu também. – ele confessou carinhosamente, passando as mãos pelos fios avermelhados.

"Mas o quê...?", atormentou-se o homem de olhos âmbares, sentido o ciúme tomar conta de si.

Assim que se separaram, os outros dois viraram em sua direção sorridentes. Li olhou-os indiferente, não deixando transparecer um semblante assassino.

- Eu queria tanto que você a conhecesse. – confessou Touya, passando o braço pelos ombros da garota. Ela enxugou as lágrimas teimosas, radiante. - É muito importante para mim que vocês se deem bem.

Syaoran olhou para os dois. Eles eram lindos e ficavam muito bem juntos. Provavelmente ela já havia sido namorada dele no passado, antes de viajar para os Estados Unidos. E agora o que faria? Não teria como competir com ela.

- Obrigado por acompanhar minha _imouto _essa tarde, Syao. – agradeceu Touya, apertando-a em um abraço.

O jovem voltou a realidade imediatamente após abstrair a frase do amigo.

-_ Imouto_? – indagou, franzindo o cenho.

- Eu não te contei? A Sakura é minha _imouto_.

- _Gomen _Li-san, esqueci de me apresentar direito. – a jovem deu-se conta, sentindo-se um pouco culpada. – _Hajimemashite_, me chamo Kinomoto Sakura.

Diante da mesura da mulher, Syaoran pesou os olhos sentindo-se um grande _baka_.


	5. Ciúmes

Card Captors Sakura e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a **CLAMP**.

Essa fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

Conteúdo **YAOI.** Se você não gosta, não LEIA.

O capítulo 5 vai ter pequenos trechos de uma música durante uma cena com Syao e Touya. A música Do You Want To é interpretada por Franz Ferdinand e faz parte da trilha sonora do anime Paradise Kiss. A música é muito gostosa de se escutar e embalou minha inspiração para escrever essa ceninha com os personagens.

Resposta ao review anterior:

**Laura -** Que bom que curtiu o capítulo e achou-o engraçado. As vezes acho que sou um desastre nas minhas tentativas de comédia. Obrigada por ler e pelo comentário ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Ciúmes**

Syaoran estava sentado à mesa de jantar da família Kinomoto, acompanhando Touya e Sakura. Enquanto comiam os três conversavam variados assuntos, incluindo como era a vida da cantora nos Estados Unidos, as novidades da C-G.K e os acontecimentos daquela tarde.

- Você poderia ter me dito que a nova _seiyuu_ era suairmã, Touya. – reclamou o chinês, quando o moreno lembrou-os da cara de bobo que o amigo fizera minutos atrás.

- Eu apenas esqueci esse pequeno detalhe. – riu-se, para o desgosto do outro.

- Que mal _nii-chan_, você se esqueceu de apresentar sua própria _imouto_. – lamentou-se a garota, estampando uma falsa expressão de desapontamento. – Eu, ao contrário de Li-san, já havia ouvido falar muito sobre ele.

Syaoran corou levemente com o comentário, porém não deixou o fato passar em branco.

- Sério? – indagou, sorrindo maliciosamente na direção do mais velho. E foi a vez deste enrubescer as maçãs do rosto.

- Hai... Quem esqueceria o gênio do marketing da C-G.K! Touya me falou muito sobre você. – contou a jovem, animadamente. –Li-san é muito importante para Touya. Acho que sem você ele estaria perdido.

Naquele momento o chinês ficou realmente constrangido. Não só ele. O moreno desejou internamente esconder a face em qualquer lugar onde não pudesse ser visto. E apenas Sakura, ingenuamente, não percebera o clima embaraçoso que tinha provocado à mesa.

Assim que terminaram a refeição, os três voltaram a sala de estar, Touya e Syaoran já recuperados do constrangimento. Depois de alguns minutos de conversa, Yukito, o motorista, apareceu no cômodo. Com um sorriso terno estampado nos lábios, o homem dirigiu-se a única mulher da sala.

- Sakura-chan! – exclamou, chamando a atenção dos presentes para si, principalmente a da cantora.

A Kinomoto ergueu-se com um pulo do sofá bege, correndo entusiasmada até o amigo. E Syaoran viu a cena de uma hora e meia atrás se repetir.

- Yuki-kun! Que saudades! – dizia, agarrada aos braços dele.

- Eu também senti. – Yukito amparou-a, realmente feliz com o retorno da jovem ao país. – E como você está, pequena?

- Muito bem. – respondeu, afastando-se do abraço e mirando-o. – Tenho tanta coisa pra lhe contar.

Enquanto os dois conversavam, Touya observava-os. Estava alegre. A volta da irmã despertava-lhe a sensação de sua família estar completa. Yukito e Sakura eram as pessoas mais importantes para ele. E então ele refletiu sobre as palavras da imouto.

"_Li-san_ _é muito importante para Touya. Acho que sem você ele estaria perdido."_

É, talvez Syaoran também estivesse se tornando uma pessoa com grande importância em sua vida.

O moreno mantinha-se preso em seus pensamentos e o chinês não estava diferente. Olhando para o motorista e a jovem, o diretor de marketing achou bonita a proximidade que ambos transmitiam; Yukito parecia ser irmão de Sakura assim como Touya. Naquele momento ele sentiu um pouco de saudades de seu país e da família. No entanto, antes que fosse tomado por um sentimento nostálgico, direcionou seu olhar para o outro Kinomoto presente. O sorriso permeou seus lábios ao ver a ternura com que o moreno observava a irmã e o amigo.

- Nee Yukito, hoje eu fui até o Konpeitou's Bar. – disse Sakura para o motorista, lembrando-se do fato. – Mas seu irmão não estava... Parece que foi viajar! Você sabe quando ele volta?

Yuki ficou surpreso com o assunto repentino. Foi inevitável que seus olhos buscassem Touya. O moreno, no entanto, parecia estar mais interessado nos galhos de árvore que balançavam do outro lado da janela. Yukito sabia que era uma fachada para sua verdadeira curiosidade.

- Eu não sei Saki, faz muito tempo que eu não converso com ele. – respondeu simplesmente, sua face bondosa tornando-se neutra. Não queria prolongar o assunto, afinal era como um campo minado.

- Assim você vai parecer pior que o Touya, Yuki! Qual o problema de vocês com relação aos irmãos?

Em seu canto, Syaoran imaginou que o moreno fosse protestar. Mas longe disso, o presidente limitou-se em mover o corpo até as escadas que levavam ao segundo andar da casa.

- Eu preciso resolver alguns problemas. – esclareceu, virando a face em direção ao chinês. – Por favor, Syaoran, me acompanhe.

O mais novo de pronto atendeu a solicitação do chefe, seguindo-o até a escada. Com um pedido de licença aos outros, ele subiu os degraus atrás de Touya.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – indagou a cantora, preocupada com saída estranha do irmão.

- Não é nada. – Yukito observou os empresários desaparecerem no corredor, suspirando. – Nada. 

* * *

Touya guiou Syaoran pelo corredor, em silêncio. O chinês estava curioso com a atitude misteriosa do companheiro, que decidira sair repentinamente daquele encontro 'familiar'. Será que precisava mesmo resolver algum problema da C-G.K? O mais novo alarmou-se um pouco com essa perspectiva, porém antes que a expressasse em palavras, ficou boquiaberto ao notar até onde o moreno o havia levado.

- Este é meu quarto. – Touya disse, dando espaço para que o amigo entrasse no cômodo.

Syaoran hesitou um pouco, porém acabou entrando. O quarto era grande, quase do tamanho do apartamento do chinês. As paredes eram pintadas em um tom azul, que combinavam perfeitamente com jeito sóbrio do mais alto. Os móveis estavam dispostos organizadamente, a grande cama de casal no centro do local.

Kinomoto fechou a porta, indo até a janela logo em seguida. Abriu-a parcialmente para que circulasse um pouco de ar. Syaoran estava desconfortável, já que nunca havia estado naquele lugar tão íntimo para seu chefe. O moreno, no entanto, pareceu não perceber o estado do outro.

Agindo naturalmente, Touya tirou os sapatos e abriu os botões da camisa. O diretor não sabia como agir e surpreendeu-se quando o companheiro diminuiu a distância de seus corpos, beijando-o nos lábios.

Touya precisava relaxar, precisava esvaziar a mente de pensamentos desnecessários. Já havia ficado a tarde recordando os infortúnios do passado e não desejava passar a noite daquela maneira também. Necessitava apenas de ter Syaoran perto de si. De tocá-lo e senti-lo.

O chinês correspondeu o beijo apaixonadamente, matando a vontade que o atormentara pelo dia inteiro. Não podia negar que ansiava por aquele momento, desde que vira de maneira rápida o moreno pela manhã.

No entanto, havia algo diferente no amante. Ele parecia tão sedento, tão desesperado naquele beijo.

Assim que os homens se afastaram, Touya apoiou a testa no ombro do mais baixo. Syaoran afagou as mechas negras, circulando a outra mão na cintura do amigo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Touya? – indagou, mirando o topo da cabeça dele. – Você saiu tão de repente da sala. Algo te chateou?

- Não é nada. – suspirou, sentindo-se leve sobre as carícias do companheiro. – Só queria ficar sozinho com você.

O chinês sorriu em silêncio, desejando que aquelas palavras fossem sinceras. Mas não deixou de pensar que talvez o presidente tivesse ficado chateado com as acusações, mesmo que por brincadeira, da irmã.

_Aquela mulher... As trapalhadas dela só arranjam confusão_, pensou Syaoran. Com pensamentos presos em Sakura, acabou por lembrar-se de algo que tinha tido vontade de perguntar no andar de baixo.

- Faz tempo que você e Yukito se conhecem, Touya? – perguntou, levando a mão dos fios negros até as costas do moreno.

- Sim... Somos amigos de infância.

- A Sakura-san mencionou um irmão dele... Você...

Syaoran não teve tempo de extrair mais nada. Quando menos esperava, Touya o empurrou em direção a sua espaçosa cama, tombando o corpo de ambos sobre os lençóis.

- Esqueça isso, ok? Nós ficamos o dia inteiro longe um do outro. – sussurrou o mais velho rente ao ouvido dele. – Eu quero beijar você.

_Quando eu acordei esta noite, eu disse_

_Eu vou fazer alguém me amar_

_Eu vou fazer alguém me amar_

_Agora eu sei, agora eu sei, agora eu sei_

_Agora eu sei que é você_

_Você é sortudo, sortudo_

_Você é tão sortudo_

Os lábios encontravam-se languidamente, emanando a ânsia dos amantes. Syaoran roçava os dedos no peito nu do moreno, deliciando-se com a língua morna enroscando-se a sua. Touya subia as mãos pelo tronco do diretor, invadindo a pele por baixo da camisa.

- E se sua irmã aparecer? – ofegou o chinês, temendo que fossem pegos pela cantora; talvez ela não soubesse sobre as opções do irmão.

- Ela não virá. – respondeu, intercalando palavras e beijos sobre o pescoço do outro. – Ela sabe que não gosto de ser incomodado enquanto _trabalho_.

Syaoran acabou rindo do tom malicioso que carregou a voz do companheiro naquela ultima palavra.

_Oh Bem você quer, Você quer, você quer?_

_Oh Bem você quer, Você quer, você quer, quer ir?_

_Onde eu nunca o deixei ir antes?_

_Oh Bem você quer, Você quer, você quer?_

_Oh Bem você quer, Você quer, você quer, quer ir?_

_Onde eu nunca o deixei ir antes?_

Logo as camisas e outras peças do vestuário de ambos jaziam no chão. Os lençóis pegavam fogo assim como seus corpos, que se molhavam do suor carregado de libido. O ranger da cama e os movimentos harmoniosos duraram por um bom tempo naquela noite, saciando o desejo dos empresários.

_Você é sortudo, sortudo_

_Você é tão sortudo..._

**oOo**

Syaoran chegou à sede da C-G.K carregando junto a si um copo de café que comprara em uma padaria ali perto. Estava morrendo de sono, uma vez que fora embora da mansão Kinomoto durante a madrugada. Fora muito trabalhoso sair pé ante pé da casa para não acordar ninguém, nem mesmo Touya. Jamais se esqueceria da face maliciosa que a empregada lhe mostrara ao pegá-lo tentando sair sorrateiro pela cozinha. Tão vergonhoso!

O diretor de marketing seguiu diretamente para seu escritório, ciente que o presidente ainda não havia chegado. Teria um longo dia de trabalho. Saber que receberia Kinomoto Sakura fazia-o acreditar nisso. E essa certeza só aumentou, assim que sua secretária lhe trouxe o jornal daquela manhã.

Syaoran chocou-se ao olhar para a foto estampada em um canto da primeira página. Afoito foi até a página de fofocas de artistas, arregalando os olhos ao ver a mesma imagem em tamanho maior. Ele e Sakura corriam de mãos dadas pelo aeroporto, intitulados pela frase:

"**A famosa cantora Sakura voltou ao Japão, revelando seu novo namorado!"**, exclamou o homem, despenteado o cabelo, frustrado.

Percorreu o olhar rapidamente pela notícia, abstraindo com mais facilidade palavras como _namorado_, _retorno_,_ amor_ e _paixão proibida._

- Demônios! – praguejou contra a imprensa, com medo de imaginar o que os outros meios de comunicação estariam relatando.

O que faria agora? Será que Touya ficaria bravo com aquela publicidade toda entorno da irmã e do seu mais novo amante? Ah, por que aquele tipo de situação tinha que acontecer com ele?

Antes que pudesse atormentar-se mais com suas indagações, o telefone da sala tocou.

- Hai. Ok, mande ela entrar.

Syaoran soltou um longo suspiro. Sua secretária acabara de anunciar a chegada da causadora de todos os seus problemas atuais. E não demorou muito a porta de sua sala abriu-se, revelando a mulher de cabelos castanhos e sorriso contagiante. Não tão contagiante para ele no momento.

- Ohayo, Li-kun! – cumprimentou a Kinomoto, adiantando-se em sentar na cadeira diante da mesa dele.

Desde quando virei Li-_kun_? , pensou tentando se acalmar.

- Ohayo, Sakura-_san. – _respondeu formalmente, fechando o jornal em suas mãos e deixando-o de lado. Porém as esmeraldas da jovem seguiram-no.

- Você viu! – exclamou, apontando para a notícia. – Ora, não foi tão ruim quanto poderia ser, né? Já fui vitima de notícias piores. – riu-se ela, mal notando a massagem nas têmporas que Syaoran realizava em si mesmo. Ele achou que apenas respirar fundo não ajudaria.

- Esquecendo esse _pequeno _detalhe, Sakura-san, que tal começarmos a reunião? – perguntou, desfazendo-se de uma vez do jornal, tacando-o no lixo.

Ela não se importou com o ato, apenas sorriu – Claro.

Eles, então, começaram a discutir sobre o novo projeto da C-G.K. Syaoran explicou sobre o jogo de RPG ambientado no Japão Feudal, dando detalhes da história e da heroína que Sakura dublaria; uma jovem samurai que faria o percurso do jogo em busca de vingança pela morte do filho.

O chinês ficou contente em constatar a seriedade da cantora em relação ao trabalho e as questões inteligentes que permearam na conversa por parte dela. Ela levava sua profissão a sério no final; Syaoran acabou ficando com um pouco de peso na consciência por ter duvidado da garota.

- Sugoi! Eu gostei muito da Ayaka. Ela é uma personagem forte. – confessou a japonesa, enquanto o diretor mostrava-lhe os esboços da guerreira principal. – E muito bonita.

- Nós estamos providenciando um figurino igual ao que a personagem usa no jogo para você. – disse Syaoran, ganhando a atenção da jovem novamente. – A ideia é que você use esses kimonos na divulgação do RPG.

- Claro! Vai ser perfeito.

- Ok, ok. – concordou, achando graça do entusiasmo dela. – Eu gostaria que você conversasse com o pessoal da música também. Eles estão trabalhando na trilha sonora do jogo e eu achei que seria interessante se vocês trocassem ideias, já que você é cantora. E nós pretendemos lançar um OST futuramente, onde, é claro, você irá dar voz às melodias do jogo.

- Eu ficaria feliz em fazer isso. – Sakura estava realmente animada com o projeto. Nunca havia trabalhado em nada como aquilo e por isso daria seu melhor. – Mal posso esperar.

- Certo. – Syaoran sorriu para a jovem docemente.

Ele não percebeu, mas Sakura corou levemente diante do gesto. Era a primeira vez que ele sorria daquele jeito para ela. Achou encantador.

- Etto, parece que temos um tempinho até o horário do almoço. – ponderou o chinês, consultando o relógio de pulso. – Acho que eu posso te levar até a direção de música antes.

- Nani? Por acaso você está me convidando para almoçar depois? – ela esboçou um sorrisinho maroto, erguendo-se da cadeira assim como ele.

- Ora, eu não disse isso. – o chinês respondeu divertido, seguindo até porta com Sakura atrás de si.

- Pois saiba que eu aceito o convite! – exclamou, segurando-se em um dos braços dele. – Podemos ir ao Konpeitou's?

Syaoran saiu do cômodo, com a jovem agarrada a si. Não se importou com o olhar atento da secretária sobre os dois. Apenas concentrava-se em suprimir a vontade de rir.

- Que insistente! Quem disse que vou te levar para almoçar?

- Li-kun!

Diante do tom manhoso dela não pode mais aguentar, desatando a rir.

**oOo**

Onze horas da manhã, e finalmente Touya havia acordado. Virou seu corpo no colchão, estendendo a mão para o lado esquerdo da cama. Abriu os olhos sonolentos ao perceber que o espaço estava vazio.

- Então ele escapou. – murmurou, espreguiçando o corpo prazerosamente.

Após um banho relaxante, o moreno desceu para tomar o seu desjejum. Assim que se sentou a mesa, a empregada, Fuyuki, apareceu para servi-lo.

- Ohayo, Kinomoto-san. – cumprimentou a ruiva, colocando a xícara de café em frente a ele.

- Ohayo, Fuyuki. – respondeu, tomando a peça entre seus dedos. Tomou um gole do café, deliciando-se com o sabor amargo que tanto apreciava. – Faz muito tempo que Li-san foi embora?

A mulher sorriu levemente, deixando que a malícia se expressasse em seus olhos amendoados; mas apenas neles.

- Sim senhor, na verdade ele saiu na madrugada.

- Hum. – Touya sorriu, pensando em como aquilo era mesmo a cara do amante. – E Sakura-chan? Já acordou?

- Faz um tempinho também, Kinomoto-san. – respondeu a empregada, colocando na mesa a jarra de suco de laranja. – Ela disse que tinha uma reunião na empresa do senhor. Com o Li-san.

Por um momento ele se esquecera que Sakura ia até a sede da C-G.K. para Syaoran explicar-lhe mais sobre o jogo de RPG.

- Yukito a levou? – indagou abrindo o jornal que descansava sobre a mesa, despreocupadamente.

- Hai. Mas ele já voltou.

- Ótimo.

Touya folheou as páginas, sem muito interesse. No entanto, antes que chegasse as páginas de entretenimento que tinha a esperança de lhe serem mais interessantes, uma foto na seção de fofocas chamou sua atenção.

O presidente ergueu uma sobrancelha, atônito, ao divisar a irmã e Syaoran na imagem, de mãos dadas e, ao que parecia, no aeroporto.

- Mas o que...?

Ele leu pacientemente a notícia, franzindo cada vez mais o cenho. Coisas como aquelas eram normais na vida de Sakura. Ela sempre ficava rodeada de fofocas, afinal era famosa. Touya somente não entendeu o porquê de Syaoran não ter lhe contado sobre o acontecido na noite anterior.

Um pouco sentido, o moreno pegou o celular, discando rapidamente o número da sala do chinês na empresa.

- _Moshi Moshi_. – A secretária havia atendido.

- Aqui é o Kinomoto. Poderia passar diretamente para o Li, Mariko-san?

- _Ohayo, Kinomoto-san. Gomen, mas o Li-san saiu para almoçar com a nova seiyuu. - _A mulher explicou, soltando um suspiro logo em seguida._ – Eles combinam tanto! Espero que a relação deles seja..._

- Você não é paga para analisar casais. – bufou o presidente, sentindo uma veia saltar na testa.

- _Go-gomen na..._

Touya desligou o celular, exasperado com a secretária do chinês. Além de perder tempo observando a vida do próprio chefe, ainda tinha uma péssima intuição. Syaoran e Sakura não combinavam. Tinha certeza disso.

**oOo**

- Sabe, seu amigo é uma gracinha! – Sakura comentou com Syaoran, depois de Eriol servir os _missoshiro_ deles e sair.

- Ele é menor de idade. Não diga besteiras como essa.

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Li-kun. – A cantora deu uma piscadela, provocando uma careta no diretor. – Minha atenção é toda sua.

Dito isso, a jovem apoiou o queixo nas mãos, inclinando-se em direção ao centro da mesa. Os orbes esmeraldinos miraram os âmbares com certa intensidade, constrangendo o homem.

- Ahh... Kawaii! Você tá corado! – exclamou ela, apontando para a face do companheiro.

- É claro que não, baka! – vociferou, irritando-se com o riso dela. – É o clima, ok? Está muito quente aqui.

Sakura sorriu maliciosa. – É o calor que...

- _Itadakimasu!_

Num ato rápido, Syaoran levou os seus _hashis _até a boca da cantora, enfiando a comida para dentro sem piedade, surpreendendo-a. Com a boca cheia e os braços cruzados, a jovem mastigou os ingredientes olhando para o chinês aborrecida.

- Coma antes que esfrie. – disse, sorrindo de lado. Kinomoto mostrou-lhe a língua depois de engolir tudo.

Após terminar a refeição, Syaoran seguiu até o balcão. Eriol estava distraído limpando o móvel e não percebeu quando o amigo se aproximou.

- Kami! Tem horas que aquela mulher é irritante! – confessou o chinês, olhando por instantes a jovem comendo. – Que lerda. – comentou, observando a calma com que a jovem levava os _hashis_ à boca.

- Ela não deve ser tão ruim assim. – contrapôs o estudante, ainda concentrado em seu trabalho.

- Você não sabe como ela é. – indignou-se, encarando o mais novo.

Eriol deu de ombros, achando melhor não contrariar o chinês. Não estava a fim de discutir, era perda de tempo. Continuou esfregando o balcão, soltando suspiros uma vez ou outra.

**oOo**

Touya estava cansado de ligar para o celular do diretor de marketing, que dava sempre na caixa postal. Tentou mais uma vez, perdendo a paciência em mais uma tentativa frustrada.

- Qual o problema, Touya? Está com ciúmes?

Yukito estava na sala do presidente, sentado no sofá. Com a expressão serena que sempre estampava sua face, o motorista assistia as várias tentativas falhas de comunicação.

- Do que você está falando? Não é isso. – O moreno irritou-se com o aparelho, jogando-o no sofá em que o outro estava.

Yuki levantou-se, caminhando até a mesa do amigo.

- Onde diabos aqueles dois estão? – indagou retoricamente, impassível com a espera.

- É... Parece mesmo ciúmes. E não negue, Touya! – advertiu o mais baixo, quando Kinomoto fez menção em protestar. – Se não é como penso, por que está tão agitado então?

- Estou apenas preocupado com minha irmã!

Impaciente, ergueu-se também, tomado por uma grande vontade de andar de um lado para o outro no cômodo.

- Ora, não precisa se preocupar com a Sakura. – Yukito aproximou-se do amigo, encurralando-o contra a mesa. – Tenho certeza que Syaoran não fará nada que ela não queira.

Touya reagiu instintivamente, agarrando o outro pelo colarinho. – O que pensa que está falando Yukito?

O homem sorriu. Touya respirava aceleradamente contra sua face, ameaçador. Mas Yuki estava calmo.

- Hum... Li-kun é mesmo diferente. Talvez ele esteja fazendo você esquecer...

- Não!

O sorriso desapareceu dos lábios do motorista. Yukito estreitou os olhos, mostrando-se irritado também.

- O que há com você, Touya? – indagou, aumentando o tom de voz. – Parece que você não quer esquecer _ele_! Aquele chinês pode ter a capacidade de fazer isso ... Mas com certeza não conseguirá e sabe por quê? Por que você não quer! Você quer continuar sofrendo por aquele maldito!

O homem cuspiu todo aquele desgosto, como se estivesse preso em sua garganta há anos. O moreno olhou-o surpreso por um momento. Pouco a pouco sua expressão foi pesando.

- Não fale isso, Yuki. – disse num fio de voz. – Você esteve comigo esse tempo todo. Sabe como eu sofri.

Por mais que a razão lhe gritasse para bancar o impassível, diante das palavras de Touya, Yukito amenizou-se. Suas mãos posicionaram-se no rosto do amigo carinhosamente.

- Eu sei.

Yuki aproximou-se do rosto de Touya, roçando seus lábios nos dele. No entanto, o moreno permanecia inerte sob a ternura do outro. Seus olhos se fecharam, aprofundando-se nas palavras que acabara de ouvir do amigo, correndo-as amargamente.

- Gomen Touya. – O mais baixo beirou novamente a boca do companheiro, ficando a centímetros de um carinho mais profundo.

No entanto...

- O que está acontecendo?

Syaoran abrira a porta, surpreendendo-se com a cena. O motorista junto a Touya, que permanecia de olhos fechados, ao que lhe parecia, esperando por beijo.


	6. Velhos e Novos Sentimentos

Card Captors Sakura e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a **CLAMP**.

Essa fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

Conteúdo **YAOI.** Se você não gosta, não LEIA.

Desculpe pelo atraso na atualização! Será que existem leitores ainda? rs

Resposta ao review anterior:

**Sara** - Obrigada por ler e comentar o capítulo! Eu diria que Yukito é uma espécie de surporte para o Touya, sem ele o moreno já teria entrado em crise há muito tempo.

E nesse capítulo, temos algumas reveções sobre a relação dos dois. Espero que curta!

* * *

O ar da sala era pesado. O homem de olhos ambarinos segurava a maçaneta da porta com certa força, deixando transparecer em seu cenho franzido a irritação que tinha lhe acometido. Não estava disposto a dar mais um passo do lugar que parara, apenas queria escutar a resposta para a pergunta que saíra amargamente de sua garganta. E enquanto ela não vinha, olhava para os dois outros homens, desgostoso. O de cabelos prateados retribuía seu olhar um pouco surpreso pela chegada repentina. O moreno, no entanto, permanecia ainda de olhos fechados, parecendo não notar sua presença.

E pouco tempo depois da pergunta feita por Li, uma voz feminina se sobrepôs na tensão.

– O que aconteceu? - Sakura empurrara o chinês para o lado, entrando no cômodo agilmente. As esmeraldas dilataram-se em surpresa assim que a imagem de Touya e Yukito entrou em seu campo de visão. - Nii-chan?

A voz enfática da cantora pairou naquele clima tenso, servindo como uma pontada a mais na exasperação de Syaoran. E diante do silêncio sepulcral que a voz da irmã tinha quebrado, Touya acabou acordando de seu próprio estado de transe. O mais velho abriu os olhos, virando a face em direção à porta; mirou uma Sakura boquiaberta e um Syaoran carrancudo. Ao notá-los um ao lado do outro, sua expressão carregou-se igualmente a do amante.

Yukito, ainda com as mãos sobre a face do amigo, esboçou um sorriso _irritantemente_ – na opinião de Li – animado. Parecia estar alheio a toda tensão que se instalara no local.

– Viu Touya? Eles estão bem. – O motorista deslizou as mãos até os ombros do mais alto. – Eu disse que não precisava se preocupar.

Afastou-se então do moreno, passando despreocupadamente pelo chinês e a japonesa, como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Sakura-chan, que tal darmos um passeio? Nós ainda não tivemos tempo de conversar.

– Demo...

– Vamos Saki... Nossos amigos aqui têm alguns_ problemas_ a resolver.

Sakura hesitou um pouco, olhando para ambos os empresários. Faíscas pareciam brilhar nos orbes dos dois enquanto miravam-se estranhamente. Yuki acabou puxando-a para fora da sala, fechando a porta a sua passagem.

– Ja ne, Li-kun! – ainda pode se escutar a voz melodiosa da mulher, porém um pouco abafada pelo objeto de madeira fechado.

Syaoran não prestou atenção na despedida da jovem, estando mais concentrado em suprimir tudo que ameaçava sair pela sua boca. Deu mais alguns passos em direção a entrada, estacando uns centímetros depois do portal.

– Desculpe interromper sua ceninha intima com o motorista. – o chinês manifestou-se finalmente, irritado com o silêncio do companheiro diante do _flagra_. Esperava que Touya pelo menos negasse o ocorrido... Ou quase ocorrido.

– Desde quando minha imouto lhe chama de Li-_kun_? – O moreno ignorara completamente sua frase sarcástica, querendo suprir suas próprias dúvidas. Havia registrado bem o grau de intimidade que ambos pareciam estar compartilhando.

– Nani?

Touya endireitou o corpo indo para frente de sua mesa - Onde vocês estavam? E por que desligou o maldito celular? – Sua voz adquirira um tom acusador, o que acabou confundido o diretor de marketing.

– Nós estávamos almoçando e meu celular ficou sem bateria... Espera aí! Por que diabos eu estou respondendo essas suas perguntas idiotas? – voltou-se contra o moreno, atônito.

– Pergunta idiota? – Touya encolerizou-se, disposto a não deixar o outro desviar-se dos seus questionamentos. – Você saiu por aí com a _minha irmã_ e não quer dar satisfações? Sakura é uma jovem inocente e não vê maldade em nada, mas...

Syaoran curvou os lábios num esgar. Sua mão chegara até os fios de cabelos em um gesto espontâneo, despenteando-os nervosamente.

– E enquanto eu almoçava com Sakura, você permanecia aqui aos beijos com seu motorista. – cortou-o de maneira calma, como se o quê dissera fosse algo casual. No entanto a frieza com que falara denunciava sua verdadeira mágoa.

– Beijos? Que merda você tá falando? - O moreno ficou confuso. Afinal do que ele estava reclamando?

O mais novo deu-lhe as costas. Não estava afim perder seu tempo discutindo algo com alguém que não estava disposto a lhe dar uma explicação que fosse. Nem mesmo uma mentira.

– Seu cinismo me entedia.

Li saiu de vez pela porta, fechando-a com um baque. Touya permaneceu estático, perplexo com a saída um tanto 'impactante' do outro. Instantes depois acabou recuperando-se.

– Volte aqui, chinês! Nós não terminamos essa conversa! – o presidente escancarara a porta, gritando a plenos pulmões para um homem que já estava distante. – Maldição...

Touya despenteou os cabelos frustrado, estando demasiado irritado com o companheiro. Por que acusara-lhe de ficar aos beijos com Yukito? Já havia lhe dito que eram amigos... Apenas amigos de infância. Não havia cabimento para sua desconfiança.

– Kinomoto-san...? - O moreno olhou interrogativo em direção a mesa de sua secretária. – Daijoubu?

Shinagawa-san olhava-o com uma expressão preocupada. Touya olhou instintivamente ao seu redor e deparou-se com os rostos de seus demais empregados; todos miravam-no atônitos e assustados.

– Dai-daijoubu. – gaguejou, sentindo o rosto queimar.

Kinomoto entrou rapidamente em sua sala, encostando a testa suada na porta já fechada. Além do problema com Syaoran, ainda constrangera-se na frente dos próprios funcionários.

* * *

Sakura e Yukito chegaram até a padaria próxima ao prédio da empresa. Pediram sorvetes e sentaram-se em uma mesa do lado de fora do recinto.

– Nee, Yukito, será que eles vão ficar bem? – indagou a jovem, cutucando o sorvete de morango com a colher. – Eu não entendi o porquê daquele clima tão pesado. – Ela olhou-o com uma expressão interrogativa. – Eles estavam se fuzilando com os olhos.

Yuki riu um pouco. – Eles vão ficar bem, Sakura-chan. É estresse do trabalho.

– Hum hum. – ela resmungou, não muito convencida. No entanto, preferiu não opinar mais sobre o assunto. Outra questão emergia em seu pensamento. – Yuki-kun... Você e meu irmão...? Bem, vocês estão juntos?

Desprevenido, o homem acabou engasgando com a pergunta. Um acesso de tosse assolou Yukito, despertando um olhar significativo na Kinomoto.

– Deseja um copo de água, senhor? – Uma garçonete que limpava a mesa ao lado da deles ofereceu, reparando no repentino estado do homem.

– Não, obrigado. – Franziu o cenho em direção a acompanhante, quando esta deixou escapar um pequeno riso. – Eu estou bem.

Sakura finalmente enfiou uma colherada generosa do doce rosado na boca. - _Oiishii_.

Tsukishiro experimentou o próprio sorvete, torcendo para que a jovem se distraísse com sua sobremesa gelada e se esquecesse da pergunta. Esperança vã. Sakura já não era mais uma criança... Embora às vezes ainda parecesse.

– E então, Yuki? O que tem a me dizer?

O jovem pigarreou diante do olhar malicioso. – Eu e seu irmão somos apenas amigos, Saki. – Mirou o sorvete de flocos, mexendo-o com a colherinha como ela fizera minutos antes. – Sempre fomos apenas isso.

A cantora mirou-o analiticamente. Após alguns instantes naquele ritual, pronunciou-se. – Você gosta dele, né?

– Somos apenas amigos.

– Ora, não é porque são amigos que você não pode gostar dele. – Ela ergueu a sobrancelha espertamente, como se desafiando-o a dizer o contrário.

Algum tempo de silêncio permeou a mesa, instantes em que foi possível escutar os burburinhos dos outros clientes e o som dos carros do lado de fora. Yukito diante da insistência de Sakura, permanecera absorto em seus pensamentos.

– Você deveria se declarar para ele.

Essa frase da jovem fora a última coisa em que conseguira realmente prestar atenção pelo resto do dia.

* * *

Syaoran entrou como um jato em sua sala, batendo a porta com força assim que passou pelo portal. Afrouxou um pouco a gravata em seu pescoço, jogando-se na cadeira atrás de sua mesa. Ainda bufava pela discussão um tanto estranha que tivera com Touya, onde não conseguira nenhuma confissão ou negação para a cena que vira. Só saira daquela sala com uma certeza. Aquele motorista era mesmo dissimulado.

"Maldição!", praguejou mentalmente.

Estava irritado e magoado pelo que vira, mas mesmo assim não deixava de pensar que a culpa era somente sua. Ora, conhecendo o presidente já deveria esperar que mais cedo ou mais tarde acontecesse algo como aquilo. Afinal onde estava com a cabeça ao achar que teria exclusividade?

Descansou a testa sobre a mesa, suspirando. Não gostou nada daquele pensamento. Se Touya não conseguia manter-se somente com um amante, ele por outro lado não aceitaria dividi-lo com ninguém. Estavam indo longe demais.

Já era hora de acabar com aquilo.

O expediente pós-almoço passara demasiado lento naquele dia. Syaoran ainda tivera muito trabalho, resolvendo alguns problemas em relação ao projeto novo em uma reunião com o pessoal do seu departamento. Para seu alívio não precisara resolver nada com o _senhor_ presidente, não procurando-o e nem sendo procurado.

Por aquele dia estava bem assim. Não queria vê-lo e também achava que Touya sentia o mesmo. Só voltaria a procurá-lo no dia seguinte para por fim definitivo naquela loucura que haviam começado. Daria um fim no relacionamento, antes que este atrapalhasse seu desempenho profissional. Não colocaria em risco sua profissão, pois ela lhe era o mais importante naquele momento da vida.

E quando finalmente o horário de trabalho acabou, o chinês saiu da empresa rapidamente não se dando a chance de esbarrar com o moreno. Pegou o metrô que ia até a estação que ficava perto do prédio em que morava, seguindo o resto do caminho a pé.

– Tadaima.

Li entrara no apartamento, tirando os sapatos e colocando-os ao lado do porta guarda-chuvas. Jogou o paletó em cima do sofá, sentado neste logo em seguida.

– Okaeri, Syao. – Eriol apareceu, trazendo consigo uma embalagem de pizza. Colocou-a em cima da mesinha que ficava entre o espaço do sofá e a estante com a televisão. – Eu trouxe daquela pizzaria que fica perto do Konpeitou's.

– Ah, estou morrendo de fome! – Syaoran foi logo abrindo a embalagem, salivando com o cheiro apetitoso que invadiu-lhe as narinas. – Vou comer agora e depois tomo um banho.

Enquanto comiam a pizza de calabresa, acompanhada de refrigerante, ambos conversavam. O estudante contou ao amigo diversas situações engraçadas que presenciara durante seu trabalho na lanchonete/bar. Syaoran acabou rindo um bocado, esquecendo por um tempo dos problemas daquele dia. Conversar com Eriol sempre o distraía.

– ... E então a batata frita foi parar no colo da cliente da mesa vizinha! Foi ridículo! – terminou seu relato, enquanto secava as lágrimas divertidas de seus olhos. Suspirou, olhando para o amigo – E como foi a sua volta pra C-G.K com a Sakura-san? Muito animada?

– Nem me fale! Aquela mulher é muito escandalosa! – Sorriu levemente ao lembrar-se de como fora o caminho de volta a empresa, e no quanto sofrera com Sakura apontando animadamente todas as vitrines pelas quais eles passavam. – Nem parece que ela é irmã do Touya.

Pronto. Pronunciara a palavra 'mágica'. Cometera o erro de lembrar mais uma vez daquele homem. As pálpebras do chinês pesaram, acompanhadas de um suspiro. Tinha certeza que aquela seria uma longa noite. Mal dormiria pensando em como conversaria com Touya na manhã seguinte. E mais um suspiro ao pensar nisto.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa, Syaoran? – o jovem perguntou, preocupando-se com a repentina mudança de humor do amigo.

– Nada de mais... Só uma briga com meu chefe. – respondeu com um tom casual, não querendo passar realmente o que aquilo lhe significava.

– Mas não vai te custar o emprego, não é? – indagou, imaginando que o desentendimento entre os homens era devido ao trabalho e não em suas vidas pessoais.

Syaoran sorriu. – Claro que não... E amanhã mesmo eu vou resolver isso.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, ainda bebendo refrigerante. Até que Eriol voltou a falar.

– Sabe Syao, eu acho que finalmente entendo como você se sente.

O mais velho esboçou uma expressão interrogativa. No entanto não precisou perguntar ao que o amigo se referira, pois este entendera sua confusão olhando apenas para sua face.

– Eu me refiro ao jeito que você se sente com Touya.

Li bebeu um gole do líquido, batendo os dedos levemente sobre a mesa, incomodado. – Por que diz isso?

– Eu acho que estou apaixonado. – disse mirando o mais alto, que engasgou-se com o refrigerante.

– Sério? Então é por isso que ultimamente só te vejo suspirando pelos cantos.

Syaoran soltou uma gargalhada, realmente feliz com a notícia. Desde a conversa com Yue Tsukishiro sobre o garoto, vinha ponderando que talvez fosse bom o estudante arranjar uma namorada. Afinal Eriol mal separava tempo para algum lazer.

– E quem é garota? É da sua escola? – indagou animado, achando graça no tom rosado que tomara as faces de Hiiragisawa.

– Iie... Na verdade não é uma garota. – esclareceu meio receoso.

– Quê? – Syaoran inclinou parcialmente o tronco em direção a mesa, para mirar mais de perto o jovem que estava do outro lado. – Não me diga... É um garoto?

Foi a vez de Eriol se engasgar. – O que vo-você tá falando? Eu já disse pra você que não gosto de homens.

Syaoran voltou a se recostar no sofá. – Ora, você disse que não era uma garota. Achei que você tivesse mudado de lado. – Eriol corou ainda mais com esse comentário.

– Eu disse isso por que ela não é da minha idade... É mais velha.

Uma expressão de entendimento tomou a face de Li. E logo esta foi substituída por uma de admiração.

– Oh, Sugoi! Uma mulher mais velha... É alguma _sensei _do seu colégio?

– Não.

Os rodeios daquela conversa estavam deixando Syaoran cada vez mais curioso. E a curiosidade acabou por afastar Touya de seus pensamentos mais uma vez.

– Então onde você a conheceu?

– Bem, eu a vejo quando estou trabalhando. – respondeu, movimentando o copo que segurava em círculos como maneira extravasar seu constrangimento.

– É alguma garçonete? Aquela loira? – A expectativa estava matando-o.

– Iie... Não é sempre que eu tenho a sorte de vê-la. – Os olhos do jovem encheram-se de um brilho especial, enquanto pensava na tal amada. – Ela é linda. Uma verdadeira _Yamato Nadeshiko*_.

A estima com que o jovem falava sobre a mulher despertou um leve sentimento de inveja no chinês. Mas uma inveja boa. Não deixou de pensar se algum dia teria a oportunidade de falar sobre o Kinomoto com aquele mesmo entusiasmo e entrega; ou que o moreno fizesse o mesmo. Provavelmente nunca. Não haveria tempo para tal.

– E como ela se chama? – continuou o questionário amoroso, afastando seus devaneios melancólicos da mente.

– Eu não sei.

A expressão singela de Eriol após dizer aquela frase, fez Syaoran boquiabrir-se.

– Nani? – Bateu as mãos, exasperado, sobre a mesa, fazendo o outro se afastar alguns centímetros, receoso. – Você me enrolou todo esse tempo pra dizer que nem sabe o nome da mulher? Como você conversa com uma pessoa sem perguntar o nome para ela? Essa mulher te seduziu! – concluira, já que ele parecia tão encantado, apesar de não saber como se chamava a dona da sua atenção.

– Não Syaoran! Ela não seria capaz disso. – revidou, espalmando as mãos sobre a mesa como o amigo. Os dois se encararam e Eriol voltou a se pronunciar. – Eu nunca conversei com ela.

Um silêncio absurdamente expectável pairou no ar. Alguns segundos se passaram em que ambos continuavam a se fitar, a expressão de Li indecifrável.

– Baka! – o chinês quebrou o clima, posicionado a mão na testa do garoto, forçando-o a se sentar novamente. – Você não pode dizer que está apaixonado por alguém que você nem mesmo conhece e que nunca conversou. O quê...? – Eriol havia franzido o cenho irritado. – Vai me dizer que você a viu passando pela rua do Konpeitou's algumas vezes e sentiu que foi amor a primeira vista.

– É.

Syaoran secou a gota de suor que correu em sua testa, suspirando.

– Precisamos ter uma conversa séria.

* * *

Yukito fechou a porta do quarto, dirigindo-se lentamente até a janela. Durante o caminho livrou-se do paletó negro e da gravata, jogando-as em cima da cama de solteiro; as peças pareciam estar sufocando-lhe.

Acabara de chegar da C-G. K junto a Touya após o término do horário de trabalho do moreno. Ficara aliviado por ter trocado poucas palavras durante o trajeto de volta a mansão com ele. Sabia que o melhor amigo estava envolvido em seus próprios pensamentos e não tivera nenhuma vontade de quebrar aquela redoma. Principalmente por que ele também estava preso em suas preocupações.

Desde que escutara Sakura naquela tarde, a sugestão dela vinha perturbando-o.

_"Você deveria se declarar para ele"._

Yukito abriu o vidro da janela com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios. Após isso, tirou os óculos deixando-os no criado-mudo e sentou-se sobre o tapete que ficava no centro do cômodo, em posição de lótus, pronto para meditar. Cerrou os olhos e respirou fundo. Inspirou e expirou.

_"Se declarar"._

Por mais que tentasse se concentrar não conseguia tirar aquilo da mente. Não pôde deixar de se irritar com a cantora por ela ter dito aquelas palavras tão facilmente. Como se apenas aquele ato fosse resolver todos os problemas dele e de Touya. Ela não havia passado por tudo, não presenciara todo o sofrimento do irmão como ele havia. Sakura era uma criança naquela época.

– Não é tão simples. – murmurou, divagando espontaneamente sobre cenas de seu passado.

_**Flashback On**_

Yukito entrou apressado no local à procura de Touya. Foi com um aperto no coração que escutou os soluços do amigo, guiando-se através deles em direção ao seu encontro. Ele estava encolhido em um canto do depósito do bar, os braços ao entorno dos joelhos e a cabeça amparada por eles. O mais novo ajoelhou-se ao lado do moreno, mirando-o desolado.

– Eu-eu sinto muito. – foi o que conseguiu dizer, na confusão de sentimentos que o preenchiam ao ver Kinomoto naquele estado.

Touya ergueu a face lavada em lágrimas para mirá-lo. E então ele sentiu os olhos queimarem e foi inevitável que seus olhos derramassem as gotas salgadas também. Yuki abraçou desejando com todas as forças confortá-lo com o seu calor.

– _Gomen nasai_ Touya... É tudo minha culpa. – lamentou-se, deixando escapar o ruído de seu próprio choro.

O mais alto descansou a face no ombro dele, deixando que seu sofrimento molhasse a camisa do amigo. Arrependera-se amargamente por ter encorajado Touya a se declarar pare seu irmão. Eles sabiam que Yue tinha uma namorada e Yukito tinha ciência que seu irmão era perdidamente apaixonado por ela. Mesmo assim aconselhara o melhor amigo a se confessar. A verdade é que Yuki tivera a esperança de que se o moreno colocasse seus sentimentos para fora, teria mais facilidade em esquecer seu amor platônico. Ele nunca imaginara que Touya sofreria daquela maneira.

– _Gomen_ Yuki. Hoje é seu aniversário. - soluçou contra o corpo do mais magro. – Não é todo dia que se faz dezenove anos. Você deveria estar sorrindo.

Com a culpa lhe consumindo, Yukito apertou mais o corpo do mais velho contra o seu, acariciando-lhe os cabelos negros.

– _Daijoubu_, Touya. – Elevou a face, numa tentativa de conter as lágrimas. – Eu sorrirei quando você sorrir.

O mais velho afastou-se delicadamente dos braços que o confortavam, para mirar o homem melhor. O viu com a face erguida, os últimos resquícios de lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Apesar da tristeza que o havia tomado, não podia deixar de sofrer também por deixar o amigo daquele jeito. Não era justo que Yuki sofresse por culpa daquele sentimento tolo que Touya carregava no peito; sentimento que nem mesmo tivera coragem de revelar diante de Yue quando este contara-lhe sobre o casamento.

– Yuki... – murmurou, pousando a mão na face alva do amigo.

Yukito atendeu seu chamado, abaixando a face ao mesmo nível da de Touya. Mirou os olhos amendoados com intensidade, aconchegando um pouco mais o rosto sobre a palma da mão dele.

– Daijoubu Touya. – repetiu, segurando a mão dele contra sua bochecha. – Eu irei sempre te proteger.

E sem pensar em mais nada diminui a distância entre eles, beijando-o. Os lábios tinham um sabor salgado, assim como o sofrimento de ambos. Mas eles apenas queriam se esquecer de todo o sofrimento. E então Yukito beijou porque queria confortá-lo, mas acima de tudo porque o amava. E Touya rendeu-se ao seu carinho porque queria esquecer o que lhe fizera tanto mal.

_**Flashback Off **_

Yukito abriu os olhos, ainda recordando de suas palavras. Sim, sempre iria proteger Touya e era o que vinha fazendo durante todos aqueles anos, em que abandonara a lanchonete/bar da família e o acompanhara até a C-G.K. Estava sempre a par de seus relacionamentos, sempre cuidando para que ele não sofresse. Mas principalmente cuidando para que ele não descobrisse os reais sentimentos do mais baixo.

Yuki nunca deixaria que Touya soubesse que ele amava-o. Tinha certeza que o amigo sofreria com o fato. Ver-se-ia refletido em Yukito, nos mesmos sentimentos platônicos e mal resolvidos.

Não. Aquele chinês era a esperança que o motorista esperara todos aqueles anos. A segunda chance que o moreno precisava para recomeçar uma vida feliz. Yukito tinha certeza. E por tal motivo tinha que fazer alguma coisa com relação aquilo.

* * *

*Yamato Nadeshiko - mulher japonesa ideal, que deve agir para o benefício da família e seguir instruções ou agir no melhor interesse das figuras autoritárias patriarcais. Suas virtudes incluem: lealdade, habilidade doméstica, humildade e sabedoria.

ASUHUAHSUAH Eu me diverti escrevendo a cena do Eriol e do Syao. Quem será a mulher misteriosa e sem nome? kkkk


	7. Questões do Passado

Card Captors Sakura e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a **CLAMP**.

Essa fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

Conteúdo **YAOI.** Se você não gosta, não LEIA.

Desculpe o atraso na atulização... Em compensação postarei um **super combo** de capítulos!

Boa Leitura!

* * *

Sakura bateu as costas da mão contra a madeira, esperando pacientemente a resposta do dono do quarto. Alguns segundos se passaram, pontuadas por mais batidas na porta, até que Touya respondesse.

- Pode entrar.

A cantora fez o que ele pediu, localizando o homem deitado sobre a cama assim que colocou os pés para dentro. O Kinomoto mais velho descansava nos lençóis alvos, despido da camisa que outrora lhe cobria o torso. Ele ergueu parcialmente o tronco, encostando-se na cabeceira da cama.

- Daijoubu, Touya? – indagou a imouto, sentando-se na beirada do móvel.

O moreno apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo, olhando-a. Depois da discussão que tivera com Li Syaoran na empresa, nada parecia ganhar sua concentração. Mas a jovem que viera lhe ver merecia sim toda sua atenção. Principalmente porque ele também tinha algumas perguntas a fazer a ela.

- Sakura... Etto, Você e o Li almoçaram juntos hoje, não é? – indagou, tentando mostrar-se desinteressado.

- Hai. – A cantora abriu um largo sorriso. O que fez Touya cerrar os punhos – Ele me convidou depois da reunião.

- Aquele cara. – rosnou, sentindo a raiva lhe subir. – Você não devia ter aceitado, Sakura! Ele não tentou algo, não é? Ele não se atreveria. – completou mais para si mesmo do que para a mulher.

- Não aconteceu nada demais, Touya! – ela suspirou, sentindo que esse seria o começo de uma discussão que já conhecia muito bem. – Você e seu ciúme idiota!

- Eu não estou com ciúmes! – retorquiu, com dentes rangendo.

Impaciente o mais velho levantou-se da cama, dirigindo-se até a janela do quarto. Apoiou a mão direita contra a parede, olhando a rua do lado de fora. Soltou pesadamente o ar, pensando na insistência de Yukito em relação aos sentimentos dele para com o chinês e Yue; as palavras do mais magro fizeram-lhe questionar se o sentimento que nutria pelo gêmeo Tsukishiro não passava de uma obsessão construída ao longo daqueles anos.

"_Não poderia",_ pensou. Tinha certeza daqueles sentimentos fortes. Fortes a ponto de nunca lhe deixarem.

E o que sentia por Syaoran? Uma atração provavelmente. Ou talvez algo mais do que isso surgiria. Poderia ser mais forte do que seu sentimento para com Yue? Touya não sabia. Estava confuso.

- Foi por isso que vocês estavam lutando com os olhos? – Sakura voltou a falar, tirando Touya de seus pensamentos. – Vocês brigaram? Pelo jeito que você está, parece que sim.

- Esquece isso, eu me resolvo com ele. – disse displicente, tirando as mechas negras que insistiam em cair sobre seus olhos.

- É ridículo, Touya! Esse seu ciúme e o modo como age! – ditou Sakura um pouco alterada, ignorando o '_eu não tô com ciúmes_' que o irmão resmungara. – Eu não sou mais uma criança, nii-chan! Você não precisa mais me proteger.

- Sakura... – o moreno murmurou, sentido com as palavras. Ela era sua irmãzinha caçula e ele sempre teria que zelar pelo seu bem.

- Syaoran não faria nada que eu não quisesse!

Uma nova onda raivosa tomou conta do empresário. – O que vocês fizeram?

- Eu já falei que nada! Somos apenas amigos. – a jovem encarou-o, uma expressão determinada na face. – Ele é um homem honrado, meu irmão. Pelo pouco tempo que conheci, já tenho certeza disso. Você deveria saber.

Touya mirou bem nos olhos esmeraldinos que brilhavam em sua direção, e acalmou-se um pouco após analisá-los. No fundo ele sabia que ela estava sendo sincera e que estava certa; conhecia Li há três anos, o chinês nunca faria nada desrespeitoso logo contra sua irmã.

Kinomoto voltou-se para a paisagem do lado de fora novamente, notando no entanto a movimentação da jovem; Sakura levantara-se também, indo até ele. A cantora abraçou-o pelas costas, arrependida pelo que havia lhe falado, receosa ter sido dura de mais com seu onii-san. Touya segurou nas mãos da irmãzinha, num gesto silencioso de compreensão.

- Nee, Touya, eu acho que você deveria prestar mais atenção nas pessoas que estão em sua volta. – ela murmurou depois de algum tempo, o qual os dois haviam permanecido em silêncio.

- Do que você está falando, Sakura? – indagou confuso, olhando para trás dos ombros.

- Das pessoas que se importam com você, nii-chan. – A Kinomoto tinha a voz suave, tranquila. – Talvez elas gostem de você muito mais do que imagina.

Ele já estava demasiado atordoado com seus sentimentos, para Sakura despejar em si mais um quebra cabeça para solucionar. De quem ela poderia estar falando? Syaoran? Yue? Não, definitivamente não... Ela nem sabia do passado do moreno e o Tsukishiro mais velho. Touya encontrava-se realmente perdido.

- Não demore a perceber Touya. – Sakura desgrudou-se do irmão, que sentiu-se vulnerável sem a segurança da irmã e mais perturbado que nunca. – Ou você poderá perdê-lo. – completou ela, antes de abrir a porta e sair.

Touya ficou olhando para o portal fechado, envolto pelos seus pensamentos desordenados.

* * *

Era mais um dia de trabalho duro na C-G.K, então Syaoran chegara bem cedo na empresa. Naquele dia deixaria um pouco de lado o novo RPG da companhia e daria um pouco mais de atenção aos projetos já lançados. Logo pela manhã tivera uma reunião com os funcionários do seu departamento, fazendo um balanço dos trabalhos e resultados do mês que se havia passado. Para tarde programara uma conversa com o diretor de música para discutirem o lançamento de um segundo OST para um dos jogos da empresa.

Seria mesmo um dia exaustivo, cheio de compromissos e trabalhos. Porém, não esquecera-se de separar, também, um espaço vago em seu cronograma para conversar com o presidente da C-G.K. Nada relacionados a negócios, no entanto. Queria falar com ele sobre o assunto pessoal que ambos compartilhavam. Apenas por um fim àquilo.

E por isso, após o termino da primeira reunião do dia, ligou para a sala do chefe, imaginando que este já havia chegado. Foi atendido pela secretária que confirmou suas suspeitas. Shinagawa-san, então, passou a linha para o próprio Kinomoto.

-_ Syaoran?_ – a voz do outro lado parecia sonolenta, porém nem um pouco hesitante.

- Yo, Touya. – cumprimentou normalmente, querendo, na verdade, ser o mais breve possível. – Você tem algo marcado para o almoço de hoje?

- _Iie... Bem, eu estava pensando em chamar você para almoçar comigo_. – Por essa o chinês não esperava, tanto que sua boca tomara um formato em 'o' silencioso. –_ Precisamos conversar._

- Hai. – Voltara a seu estado natural. – Eu ia mesmo te convidar para um almoço. Então está combinado?

- _Certamente. Hoje o dia está sendo realmente corrido, seria melhor pedir a comida para comermos aqui mesmo. Na minha sala, pode ser?_

- Pode. – Um tanto conveniente, pensara Syaoran. Logo que dissesse tudo o que desejava, afundaria a cabeça em todo seu trabalho como maneira de esquecer os problemas. – Ja ne.

- _Ja ne_.

Mal colocou o telefone no gancho, o aparelho tocou. Touya ainda tinha algo para falar com ele via o aparelho? Curioso, atendeu ao telefone após a terceira chamada.

- Moshi moshi?

- _Li-san. –_ Era Mariko, sua secretária. – Tsukishiro-san está esperando para falar com o senhor. Está ocupado?

Era só o que lhe faltava para completar seu dia de puro estresse. Uma conversa com o motorista-dissimulado-destruidor-de-relacionamentos-mal-começados. Não poderia haver nada melhor para piorar seu dia.

- Não, Mariko-san. – Concentrou-se ao máximo para que amargura não escapasse pela voz. - Peça para ele entrar.

Instantes depois o homem de óculos e face bondosa surgiu defronte a si, aquele sorriso irritante e doce ao mesmo tempo brincando em seus lábios. O motorista aproximou-se mais da mesa em que Syaoran permanecia detrás.

- Será que podemos conversar, Li-san? – indagou com a voz suave, despertando no mais novo um misto de surpresa e indignação.

* * *

A mulher caminhava graciosamente pela calçada, tomando o cuidado de desviar do aglomerado de pessoas que apinhavam as ruas de Tóquio àquela hora. Os cabelos longos e negros como a noite balançavam em suas costas, seguindo o ritmo dos passos contra o piso, enquanto o vestido azul claro agitava-se com a brisa que rodopiava pelas frestas das construções.

Depois de andar algum tempo brigando por um espaço naquele meio movimentado, a morena chegou enfim a um bairro com um menor fluxo de circulação.

Daidouji Tomoyo andava rumo ao seu ateliê, lugar aonde trabalhava a maior parte do tempo. Como proprietária, se dera ao luxo de acordar um pouco mais tarde aquela manhã, então apertava um pouco o passo para não se demorar mais. Ela tinha alguns desenhos para terminar, as peças que faltavam para completar a nova coleção de roupas.

O trajeto era bastante conhecido, apesar de que na maioria das vezes percorrera-o com seu carro. Mas ultimamente vinha preferindo fazê-lo em uma caminhada; era mais saudável afinal. E naquela rua em especial, a qual passava no momento, tinha uma ótima doceria, uma loja de modas com peças razoavelmente interessantes e também aquele bar/lanchonete que ela costumava freqüentar na juventude com sua melhor amiga. Também gostava de ver vitrines como qualquer mulher normal.

Assim que passou pelo Konpeitou's não resistiu em dar uma olhadinha na fachada do ambiente, lembrando dos momentos divertidos e até mesmo tristes que passara naquele local. Com um sorriso nostálgico nos lábios percorreu o olhar pelos vidros transparentes, percolando a visão para o que havia do lado de dentro. Os orbes ametistas passeavam rapidamente pelo recinto, seguindo em proporção seus passos. E durante o passeio pararam até mesmo em um jovem colegial que segurava uma vassoura em frente ao bar, trajando um avental por cima de seu uniforme. Ao notar que ele a mirava, Tomoyo direcionou um sorriso educado para o rapaz e continuou a andar, nem notando no quanto ele havia corado com seu gesto.

Mais dez minutos de caminho, e ela finalmente enxergou seu ateliê, situado entre uma sapataria e uma loja de eletrônicos. Entrou na construção, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios, deparando-se com a sua secretária na pequena salinha que funcionava como recepção.

- Ohayo, Nakuru. – cumprimentou a mulher de cabelos castanhos, direcionado os olhos da mulher até uma folha com recados sobre a mesa da funcionária.

- Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan! Como foi o caminho? – a outra indagou com um tom divertido, pois tinha certeza que a amiga, tão acostumada a se locomover de carro, logo desistiria das caminhadas matinais.

A morena deixou o papel na mesa, não se importando com o tonzinho zombeteiro da colega. – Revigorante como sempre. – Nakuru fez uma careta. – Vou para minha sala terminar os esboços. Se alguém ligar, diga que estou extremamente ocupada.

- Ah, já ia me esquecendo! – a secretária pronunciou-se, fazendo Tomoyo parar no meio do caminho. – Tem uma mulher te esperando na sua sala.

- Cliente? – Olhou para a colega de trabalho com uma sobrancelha elevada.

- Não sei, Tomoyo. Ela apenas disse que precisava urgentemente falar com você. – Nakuru deu de ombros. – Eu disse que ela devia ter hora marcada, mas ela insistiu tanto... E eu achei que não ia ter problema... Além do que... – Saiu correndo em direção a morena, levando consigo sua agenda. – É aquela cantora que saiu na revista dessa semana!

Nakuru mostrou uma das folhas adornadas por gatinhos de sua agenda, e Tomoyo pode enxergar a assinatura da convidada. Instantaneamente seus olhos adquiriram um brilho emocionado e ela não esperou mais nem um minuto para subir para sua sala.

- Tomoyo-chan?!

- Estou ocupada!

Passou pelo corredor afobada, contado os poucos segundos que levaria para chegar até o cômodo. Quando abriu a porta, em que podia se ler 'Daidouji Tomoyo', uma mulher sentada sobre sua mesa sorriu travessa para si. Os olhos verdes completavam o ar divertido da japonesa, olhando atentamente a recém-chegada.

- Okaeri, Tomy.

Tomoyo ficou alguns instantes parada no mesmo local, ainda pega pela surpresa. No entanto, logo recobrou-se e correu em direção a sua querida amiga, sem conseguir conter algumas lágrimas silenciosas.

- Sakura-chan! – Abraçou-a, com ela ainda sentada na mesa. – Como você está? Você voltou e nem me disse nada?!

- Eu estou bem, Tomy. – respondeu, correspondendo o carinho da outra. Sakura sentira muita falta de sua melhor amiga. – Eu queria fazer uma surpresa, mas infelizmente os jornais e revistas não deixaram, não é mesmo?

Ambas riram, e a estilista acabou se afastando da amiga. Olhou, então, a mais nova analiticamente de cima em baixo.

- _Tsc_... Que roupas são essas, Sakura? – indagou um pouco desgostosa, sentindo na ponta dos dedos o tecido da blusa rosa de alças que a cantora usava. – Onde estão as roupas que eu sempre mando para você?

A jovem ruborizou-se levemente. – Você sabe que eu só uso-as nos meus shows.

- Mas eu te mando uma quantia suficiente para os shows e para o dia-a-dia. – reclamou a morena, fazendo um bico. – Eu só comecei a desenhar peças porque eu gostava de vestir você, Saki. Se não fosse você eu não teria inspiração.

- Por isso eu só uso-as nas apresentações. Por que elas são especiais. – Sorriu, apesar de constrangida.

Tomoyo murmurou um 'ok', e sentou-se atrás de sua mesa. Sakura por sua vez desceu de cima do móvel e acomodou-se na cadeira ante a amiga.

- Não vou insistir no assunto, por que eu estou muito feliz que você tenha voltado. – comentou a morena, procurando algo em meio ao monte de revistas que estavam sobre a mobília. – E por que... – Ela abriu uma das publicações e logo a imagem de Sakura e Li correndo no aeroporto entrou no campo de visão da cantora. – Pelo menos você saiu nos meios de comunicação com um vestido da minha grife. – Deu uma piscadela.

Sakura riu. Olhou novamente para imagem, corando em notar que estava de mãos dadas à Syaoran. Reação que não passou despercebida por Daidouji.

- Estou chateada com você de novo. – comentou, vendo Sakura olhá-la surpresa.

- Por que?

- Você está namorando e nem me conta? – explicou Tomoyo, com um tom de falsa tristeza.

- Eu não estou namorando ele, Tomy. – A cantora sorriu, e pegou a revista das mãos da outra.

- Mas você gosta dele? – Quando tratava de Sakura, Tomoyo era só expectativa.

- Eu acabei de conhecê-lo! – As duas riram cúmplices. – Mas não nego que ele é muito bonito, inteligente... Algumas vezes é impaciente e mal humorado. Mas até isso é atraente nele.

A morena sorriu maliciosa, enquanto Sakura olhava o empresário na foto.

- Por que ele foi te buscar no aeroporto? - indagou a estilista, cada vez mais curiosa com o chinês que fazia as esmeraldas brilharem.

- Ele trabalha na empresa do meu irmão. É o diretor de marketing. – Sakura voltou a mirar Tomoyo. – Chama-se Li Syaoran. Por que você está sorrindo assim, Tomy?

O sorriso maroto nos lábios da morena era assustador para a cantora.

- Sinto cheiro de amor a primeira vista. – murmurou a mulher de olhos violetas, apoiando o queixo na mão direita. O suspiro que ela soltou a seguir foi demais para a cantora.

- Nada disso, Tomoyo. Esse negócio de amor a primeira vista é coisa de história! – Abanou as mãos em negação, olhando outra vez para a revista. – Mas não nego que Li prendeu minha atenção. Acho que posso me interessar por ele.

As duas sorriram.

_- Caught up in ya spell, it's voodoo boy*_. – cantarolou a Kinomoto, arrancando risos da amiga.

* * *

Os dedos mexiam impacientes sobre suas coxas, enquanto encarava o homem de sorriso irritante sentado a sua frente. Syaoran indicara a cadeira para que Yukito se sentasse e este aceitara prontamente.

- Bom, o que deseja conversar comigo Tsukishiro-san? – foi direto ao ponto, não querendo estender a visita repentina.

- Li-san, eu gostaria de conversar sobre o Touya. – explicou, olhando atentamente o empresário.

"_Essa é nova_", pensou o chinês, usando agora o pé direito para extravasar a impaciência.Não esperava que Yukito aparecesse ali para conversar sobre o Kinomoto. E o que ele diria? Daria a desculpa que não saíra da boca de Touya ou talvez não. Poderia ter vindo até ali para confirmar as suspeitas do mais novo, exigindo que este se afastasse do moreno.

Ah, era imprevisível! Apesar de indignado, Syaoran também estava curioso com o que o motorista tinha-lhe a dizer.

- O que tem a me dizer, Tsukishiro-san? – perguntou, mascarado em uma face neutra.

Yukito sorriu pela oportunidade lhe dada. Ele sabia que pelo bem de seu melhor amigo, precisava ter aquela conversa com o chinês. Pensara muito sobre o assunto durante a noite anterior e chegara àquela conclusão. Li precisava ter conhecimento sobre o passado de Touya.

- Primeiramente, Li-san, gostaria de esclarecer o acontecido de ontem. – começou, notando aparecer um ar levemente carregado no colega. – Não aconteceu nada demais entre mim e Touya, ontem na sala dele. Somos amigos há muito tempo e exatamente por isso que não existe possibilidade de acontecer nada entre nós.

- Ok, não aconteceu nada. No entanto... – Apoiou queixo sobre as mãos unidas, analisando os olhos por trás dos óculos do homem. – Você me dá a entender que, mesmo que você quisesse que acontecesse algo a mais entre vocês dois, isso seria impossível. Devo me preocupar com seus sentimentos? – questionou, elevando a sobrancelha.

A linha dos lábios de Tsukishiro mudou da posição gentil para uma zombeteira.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Li-san. Eu apenas quis dizer que em nossa amizade construída ao longo desses anos não há brecha para o sentimento que você parece nutrir pelo Touya.

- _Acho_ que entendi. – Fez questão de frisar sua dúvida quanto ao que escutara.

Então, o mais velho prosseguiu. – A cena que você presenciou não foi nada além de uma demonstração da forte amizade que temos. – Syaoran fez menção de interromper Yukito, provavelmente com algo mordaz, mas o motorista evitou que ele o fizesse. – Eu acabei me excedendo em comentários ferinos contra ele e, arrependido, tentei consolá-lo.

Li rolou os olhos, mostrando-se descrente. Não passou despercebido por Yuki, mas este não fez caso e continuou um monólogo.

- Coisa que venho fazendo há algum tempo. A verdade é que eu vim aqui exatamente para lhe contar o motivo que fez Touya sofrer durante treze anos.

- Co-como? - O chinês surpreendeu-se, se aprumando mais na cadeira.

Por que Touya sofreria durante tanto tempo? Poderia confiar nas palavras do homem a sua frente?

- Eu vou lhe dizer o que há por traz da máscara de homem conquistador do Touya. – explicou, vendo o diretor arregalar os olhos.

Syaoran não pôde acreditar que havia um motivo para o jeito descompromissado do moreno com relação aos seus casos. Sempre achara que era só seu jeito playboy de ser. É, definitivamente Yukito conquistara sua atenção, estava demasiado curioso.

O homem de orbes acinzentados pareceu pressentir o estado de interesse do mais novo, começando, então, seu relato.

"Apesar da diferença de classes entre mim e Touya, nós sempre fomos amigos desde a escola primária. Nós andávamos juntos, participávamos das mesmas atividades escolares, fazíamos trabalhos juntos. Eu frequentava a casa dele, assim como ele vinha a minha."

Syaoran soltou um suspiro incomodado, mas nada que atrapalhasse Yukito .

"Bom, não sei se você sabe, mas eu tenho um irmão gêmio. Tsukishiro Yue. Apesar disso, nós nunca fomos tão unidos como a maioria dos irmãos desses casos. Ele tinha amigos diferentes dos meus... Quer dizer, só Touya era um amigo mais chegado para mim. No entanto, Yue também sempre gostou do Touya, mesmo não sendo tão próximo dele como eu. Quando meu amigo vinha em casa, meu onii-san sempre era simpático e nós três brincávamos juntos."

Li já havia suspeitado que Yue fosse irmão de Yukito, suposição que aumentara com a visita dele em companhia de Sakura ao Konpeitou's. Só não questionara nada a respeito por pouco falar com o motorista e raramente ver Yue.

"O tempo se passou e nossa convivência perdurou durante ele. E por causa dessa convivência, Touya acabou se apaixonando pelo meu irmão. – Yukito não se atrapalhou com o queixo caído de Syaoran, continuando com a palavra. – Yue nunca teve interesse por pessoas do mesmo sexo, no entanto, apesar de bonito, a personalidade distante dele nunca favoreceu relacionamentos com as garotas. Isso sempre foi motivo de esperança para Touya. Mas eu sabia que isso não ia durar muito, e como esperado, Yue arranjou uma namorada."

- Eu... Eu nunca pensei... – balbuciou o chinês, cada vez mais surpreso com o rumo da conversa.

Yuki sorriu melancolicamente. – No começo o Touya ficou desiludido, mas logo teve esperanças que o relacionamento do meu irmão fosse passageiro. – Escondeu o rosto sobre as palmas das mãos, ao relembrar da amargura daqueles anos. – E quando ele ia confessar os sentimentos presos nele, Yue nos deu a notícia que ia se casar. Touya ficou muito abalado, sofreu por anos. E o onii-san nunca ficou sabendo de nada.

Um silêncio pesado instalou-se no cômodo. Yukito permanecia com o rosto coberto pelas mãos trêmulas, enquanto Syaoran observava a forma lastimada ante a si; uma mistura de sentimentos tomava conta do diretor naquele momento.

- Então, Touya não leva nenhum relacionamento a sério por causa do amor que ele tinha pelo Tsukishiro-san? – concluiu Syaoran, buscando a atenção do mais velho. – Ele não se sente seguro em entrar em um relacionamento por culpa de um sentimento mal resolvido do passado?

Yukito voltou a fitá-lo. – Na verdade Touya ainda está preso a esse sentimento. Ele acredita fielmente em seu amor pelo Yue. – Seus punhos cerraram-se espontaneamente. – Todos esses anos ele vem remoendo esse sentimento, não deixando que ele desapareça. Tornou-se uma obsessão.

- Obsessão... – repetiu Li, tentando encaixar cada informação do outro nas ações do seu chefe. – Então eu não tenho nenhuma chance com... Ele.

- Não, você tem! Li-san, você foi o único, entre muitos, que chegou perto de fazê-lo esquecer esse sentimento doentio! – Yukito fez uma pausa, segurando as mãos do colega. – Escute, você é minha última esperança para salvá-lo.

Syaoran encarou o homem a sua frente, sentindo um peso afundar em seu estômago. Todas as informações ditas passavam por sua cabeça de forma mecânica, movendo-se como engrenagens, confundi-o.

- Onde fui me meter? – foi tudo o que conseguiu pronunciar.

* * *

*Cai em sua magia, isso é vodu cara ~ Trecho da música Anything da cantora JoJo.

*o* Tomoyo-chan apareceu. E mal chegou já começou a questionar o relacionamento entre Sakura e Syaoran ahusaushuahs Adoro a perspicácia da personagem.

Haha finalmente o Syao descobriu onde ele foi amarrar o burro dele SHAUHSUAHSUAHSUA tadinho.

Obrigada por ler e até o próximo!


	8. Mais uma Vez

Card Captors Sakura e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a **CLAMP**.

Essa fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

Conteúdo **YAOI.** Se você não gosta, não LEIA.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

Depois de algum tempo de silêncio, que parecera uma eternidade, Syaoran encarou o motorista com o olhar desolado.

- E-eu não posso continuar com isso. – disse, franzindo o cenho em confusão. – Eu não sou um psicólogo para curar a obsessão do Touya!

- Você não está entendendo, Li-san. – Yukito tentou acalmá-lo, segurando com firmeza suas mãos. – Você é diferente de todos os outros e outras que passaram pela vida dele. _Kami_! Quando Touya chega em casa depois de um encontro com você, volta feliz... Satisfeito e aparentemente sem se sentir culpado.

Syaoran, que permanecera com a face abaixada enquanto escutava o motorista, mirou-o intrigado - Culpado?

Tsukishiro largou as mãos do colega, soltando um suspiro.

- Ele se sente culpado todas as vezes que sai com alguém. Sabe, como se ele estivesse traindo o sentimento que ele nutre pelo meu irmão. – Yukito deu uma pequena pausa antes de continuar. – Esse é o principal motivo de ele não conseguir manter uma relação por muito tempo.

- Ele deveria procurar um tratamento, Tsukishiro-san!

- E você acha que eu não sugeri isso a ele. Foi terrível, ele ficou quase um mês sem conversar comigo. – Yuki revirou os olhos, lembrando-se. – Sabe como ele é teimoso.

- Mas se ele continuar assim, nunca vai conseguir ter um relacionamento duradouro. – Syaoran suspirou, jogando as costas contra a cadeira em cansaço. – Nem mesmo comigo.

Yukito abriu um sorriso, olhando para o homem a sua frente com tranquilidade. – Com você é diferente, Li-san. Você pode curá-lo.

Li não respondeu imediatamente a afirmação do mais velho. Diante de tudo que escutara, pareceu que Yukito depositara uma grande carga de responsabilidade em suas costas, que ele tinha a quase certeza de não poder aguentar. Era apenas o diretor de marketing em uma empresa, afinal! Não um curandeiro amoroso.

- Em pensar que eu ia terminar com tudo isso durante o almoço. – disse, sorrindo de lado.

- Então acho que fiz bem em passar aqui antes. – Yukito elevou uma sobrancelha de maneira perspicaz.

É, talvez. Ele gostava realmente de Touya. Talvez não fizesse mal tentar mais uma vez.

* * *

Sakura e Tomoyo conversavam ainda no escritório da estilista. Haviam acabado de voltar de um closet que ficava em um canto do cômodo, onde a morena mostrara a amiga todas as peças que tinha criado em sua ausência.

- Eu amei aquele vestido rosa, Tomy! – comentou Sakura, enquanto as duas desciam as escadas do ateliê. – Eu definitivamente teria feito muito sucesso com ele na coletiva do drama 'Beautiful Dreamer'.

- Ah! Eu assisti esse!

Tomoyo e Sakura viraram em direção a entrada do ambiente e avistaram uma Nakuru cheia de expectativa. Ela olhava em direção a cantora com os olhos brilhando de admiração.

- E você gostou? – indagou Sakura simpática, quando chegaram ao mesmo andar.

- Eu adorei! Você estava linda, Sakura-san! – a secretária respondeu, agarrando em um ímpeto as mãos da artista. – Eu comprei todos os seus CDs e DVDs! Você canta tão bem, eu...

- Por Kami, Nakuru! Solte a Sakura-chan! – Tomoyo puxou delicadamente a amiga do aperto desnecessário da funcionária, guiando-a para a porta de entrada. – E eu sei que você _acabou_ de comprar os CDs dela pela internet! Escute-os primeiro antes de fazer pose de fã número 1.

- Tomoyo-san! – lamentou-se a mulher, corando imediatamente.

Sakura ficou com pena, e acabou sorrindo como maneira de confortá-la. Nakuru sorriu timidamente de volta, sentando-se atrás de sua mesa sem dizer mais nada.

- Coitada, Tomy. – Sakura murmurou, enquanto a morena abria a porta do ateliê e ambas saíam das instalações.

- Não precisa se preocupar com ela, Nakuru não ficou chateada. – A mulher abriu a bolsa, tirando lá de dentro um cigarro e um isqueiro. Assim que acendeu seu vício, deu a primeira tragada lentamente. – Eu conheço muito bem a peça.

As duas encostaram-se lado a lado na parede lilás da construção, observando o movimento da rua. Era gostoso parar um pouco da rotina agitada e permitir-se olhar melhor o ambiente em que se encontravam. Ainda mais quando em companhia agradável.

- E então, como vai seu irmão? – Tomoyo perguntou, quebrando o silêncio entre as duas. – Faz tempo que não leio nada sobre ele nas colunas sociais.

- Ele me pareceu estranho desde que cheguei. – Sakura posicionou o dedo sobre o queixo, demonstrando-se pensativa. – Não sei qual o problema dele, e o Yuki-kun insiste em dizer que é apenas o trabalho.

- Hum. – Tomoyo soltou outra baforada de fumaça, olhando-a serpentear a sua frente.

- Mas se você quer saber se ele está com alguém... – a cantora esboçou um sorrisinho malicioso, postando-se em frente a morena. – Parece que não tá com ninguém atualmente.

- Isso é mesmo estranho. Ele aparecia toda a semana nas revistas com alguém diferente. – A mulher sorriu enviesado. – Seu irmão é um _casanova_, Sakura. É difícil acreditar que ele esteja sozinho.

Sakura riu gostosamente, sob o olhar levemente indignado de Daidouji. –Tem certeza que não quer tentar conquistar o coração dele novamente? Talvez você consiga colocar ele na linha dessa vez. – Tomoyo soltou um muxoxo, arrancado outra gargalhada da cantora. – Você foi a pessoa que ficou com Touya mais tempo, Tomoyo-chan!

- Um mês, Sakura! Um mês! – Jogou o cigarro em uma lata de lixo próxima, sorrindo finalmente para a outra. – Não importa quantas vezes eu pense sobre isso, sempre me soará patético. Mas vou ser sincera... Foram os melhores trinta dias da minha vida!

Tomoyo enlaçou o braço de Sakura com o seu, e as duas começaram uma caminhada inicialmente sem rumo. E Tomoyo até mesmo esqueceu-se do seu trabalho atrasado.

- Kami-sama! O Touya é um amante maravilhoso... O que posso dizer? Ele...

- Me poupe dos detalhes, Tomoyo!

* * *

"ATCHIM!"

Touya coçou o nariz, imaginando se o incômodo não fora causado pelo ar condicionado ligado no máximo. Mas deixou a questão de lado, ao olhar para o canto da mesa onde jazia os embrulhos com seu almoço. Shinagawa-san acabara de deixar os pacotes, saindo logo em seguida para seu próprio horário vago.

O presidente já começava a consultar o relógio de pulso, impaciente, quando escutou leves batidas em sua porta.

- Pode entrar. – disse forçando a voz para parecer natural, quando na verdade estava ansioso.

Syaoran apareceu no portal, sorrindo discretamente – o que na opinião de Touya o deixava extremamente charmoso. O diretor sentou-se na cadeira em frente à mesa do amigo, afrouxando um pouco a gravata.

- Comida chinesa? - Elevou uma sobrancelha, assim que notou as embalagens com o nome de um conhecido restaurante chinês. – Está querendo me agradar, Touya?

- Talvez... – o moreno sentiu-se livre para sorrir de maneira maliciosa. Começou então a tirar a comida dos pacotes.

Syaoran nada disse. Apenas alargou mais o sorriso, pensando na conversa com Yukito. Sua decisão de afastar-se de Touya parecia muito improvável agora. Naquele momento queria acreditar realmente que poderia ajudar o japonês.

- O dia tem sido realmente cansativo hoje, não? – o moreno puxou assunto, enquanto se ocupava em abrir sua embalagem de _Chow Mein_*.

- Nem me fale. Estou sofrendo por antecipação com a reunião que terei com Chisato-san. – Touya sorriu, enquanto o diretor pegava a embalagem com sua refeição. – Ele sabe ser bem rabugento quando quer. Espero que esteja de bom humor hoje.

- Segundo os rumores que passaram por essa sala mais cedo... Você está com azar, Syao.

Li soltou um palavrão baixo, divertindo o moreno. Syaoran experimentou um pouco da sua massa com vegetais, observando o outro que ainda não tocara na própria comida.

Touya divaga sobre o momento certo para se manifestar. Havia passado a noite intera pensando nas palavras de Yukito, de Sakura... E em suas próprias. Tudo fora tão confuso, mas ele pareceu certo com o que se decidira. Não voltaria atrás.

Suspirou pensando em como nunca fora muito paciente, então achou melhor falar tudo que queria de uma vez. Mas Syaoran foi mais rápido.

- Então você queria conversar comigo? – o mais novo decidiu falar algo, pois conhecia bem aquela expressão _'por onde começar'_ que Touya estampava no rosto.

Kinomoto pigarreou, largando a embalagem intocada sobre a mesa. Voltou a face séria para os âmbares que observavam, dando de cara com seu diretor de marketing chupando, com um ruído quase inaudível, um fio de macarrão comprido.

Assim que a massa desapareceu, Syaoran notou o olhar surpreso do presidente sobre si – Gomen. – pediu, olhando-o um tanto constrangido pela cena.

Instantaneamente a risada de Touya encheu a sala, confundindo o chinês.

- Droga, Syao. Como posso me concentrar em dizer algo, com você agindo tão fofo desse jeito. – o moreno confessou, levando-se de sua cadeira.

- Fofo? – repetiu, dividido entre a vergonha e a indignação. – Meu jeito de comer é fofo? – Largou a embalagem sobre mesa, observando Touya se aproximar.

O mais alto postou-se as costas do companheiro, pousando as mãos sobre seus ombros.

- É que você é sempre tão sério. – disse, agachando-se para ficar no mesmo nível que o sentado. – Momentos de distração como esse, sempre te deixam kawaii.

Syaoran virou a cadeira giratória em um ímpeto, fazendo o moreno se desequilibrar e afastar-se do contato. Sua feição era irritadiça, enquanto o outro ainda sorria.

- Que diabos... Kawaii? – vociferou, agarrando o colarinho do moreno. – Eu não sou uma garota! – Ergueu-se.

- Disso eu tenho certeza, Syao. – comentou, sorrindo malicioso.

Li não teve tempo de raciocinar sobre a frase, Touya grudou os lábios rapidamente aos dele, roubando um beijo. Roçou a boca sofregamente na do amante, fazendo-o ansiar por um ósculo profundo. Assim que Syaoran entreabriu os lábios, a língua do moreno escorregou pela cavidade úmida tocando ousadamente na do companheiro.

Ficaram um tempo mais naquele carinho, até que ambos precisassem de ar. E quando se separaram, Syaoran ainda matinha as mãos no colarinho do mais alto, porém não tão firmes quanto antes.

- Eu acho que isso resume o que eu lhe queria falar. – disse Touya, sorrindo sacana.

- Oh, não! Você vai falar! – o chinês replicou, não se mostrando abalado com a cena que participara com o outro.

- Ok. – Touya levou a mão até a face do homem, os olhares se entrecruzando. – Eu queria pedir desculpa pelo desentendimento de ontem. Eu... Quando se trata da Sakura, eu realmente perco o controle. Ela minha imouto. Sakura ficou tanto tempo longe da família, eu temo muito com que pode ter acontecido com ela lá... E pior, com o que pode acontecer com ela aqui.

- Eu entendo. – disse o chinês, pensando nas próprias irmãs. – Mas não precisa se preocupar, eu nunca faria nada de mal com a Sakura-san.

- Eu sei... Mas às vezes penso que talvez fosse ela a lhe fazer algum mal. – Touya sorriu, diante da careta do amigo. – E com relação ao Yuki...

- Não se preocupe. – cortou Syaoran, relembrando a conversa com o motorista. – Tsukishiro-san fez a gentileza de passar em minha sala e explicar _tudo. _Eu que devo me desculpar quanto a isso.

Kinomoto franziu o cenho. – Tudo?

- Sim... Eu entendi que foi apenas um mal entendido da minha parte.

- Mas...

- Vamos voltar a comer? Eu estou realmente com fome.

Syaoran voltou a sentar-se, pegando seu _Chow Mein _da mesa. Não queria alongar demais o assunto sobre a conversa que tivera com Yukito. Touya não poderia saber que o diretor conhecia sobre seu passado; Yukito pedira segredo absoluto.

Então, sem demora, voltaram a comer.

* * *

Sakura saiu do elevador, partindo em direção a sala do seu irmão. No caminho cumprimentou algumas pessoas conhecidas, sorrindo docemente para alguns que demonstravam serem fãs mais fervorosos.

- Yo, Shinagawa-san! – acenou para a secretária, passando direto para a porta.

Sem bater, foi logo abrindo o portal e entrando. – Onii-chan... – Estacou no meio do caminho. – O que você está fazendo?! – indagou aborrecida, observando o irmão e Syaoran no cômodo.

Eles estavam em pé, um de frente para o outro. Touya segurava a gravata do mais baixo, aparentemente ajeitando-a. Sakura percorreu o resto do caminho até eles, empurrando o moreno para longe do chinês.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Touya? – indagou, tomando a gravata vermelha do homem, atônito a sua frente, entre as mãos. – Você mal sabe arrumar a própria gravata no pescoço, imagina se vai conseguir fazer para outros. Eu faço isso, Li-kun.

Sakura começou fazer o nó na peça, e Touya sentou-se atrás da mesa, resmungando.

- Não sabe bater não? – indagou azedo, observando os dedos habilidosos da cantora.

- Eu não preciso bater na porta do meu próprio irmão. – disse casualmente, terminando a tarefa. – Prontinho Li-kun.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu, um pouco constrangido.

O Kinomoto batucou os dedos na mesa, incomodado com a interrupção. – E o que você quer, monstrenga?

- Bem, eu vim... Espera! Você me chamou do quê?! – exclamou aborrecida, fechando os punhos fortemente.

Touya jogou as costas contra a cadeira, sentando-se mais relaxado. Havia tanto tempo que não a chamava daquela maneira... Que não a alfinetava. Sorriu saudoso.

- Você me ouviu, monstrenga. – disse, escondendo o sorriso. – Mas o que você veio fazer aqui, afinal?

- Eu não sou monstrenga! – bradou, ficando levemente corada de raiva.

Syaoran assistia tudo no mais puro silêncio. Ficou tentado a sair de fininho, no entanto a curiosidade de compartilhar mais alguns momentos com aquela 'família' o impediu.

- Ok ok... Agora desembucha.

- Seu baka... Eu vim te avisar sobre o jantar. – explicou, ficando mais calma. – Convidei alguém para jantar conosco hoje.

- Quem? – inquiriu, elevando a sobrancelha.

Li sentiu uma aura pesada rodear o moreno. Tudo dependia da resposta que Sakura daria. Syaoran achou que o presidente estava apto a explodir caso fosse um convidad**o**. E se acontecesse, não tinha a menor vontade de presenciar tal acesso.

- Adivinha com quem eu estava até agora pouco? – Sakura brincou de repente, parecendo fugir da resposta que devia ao irmão.

- Com o _Mokona_ do _xxxHOLIC_... – disse o moreno tediosamente, fazendo o chinês segurar a vontade de rir. - Agora fala logo quem vai jantar lá em casa!

Sakura fez um bico – _Eu bem queria encontrar um Mokona_ – resmungara.

Touya apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, descansando o queixo sobre as mãos unidas. Seus olhos interrogavam em silêncio a jovem

- A Tomoyo, seu sem graça. – disse por fim.

- Tomoyo-chan? – Touya pareceu agradavelmente surpreso.

Sakura adiantou-se até o móvel, sentando-se de lado sobre ele. Um sorriso maroto brincou em seus lábios, enquanto ela olhava para o irmão.

- Tomoyo-chan... Tomoyo-chan. – repetiu maliciosamente, passando o dedo na ponta do nariz do mais velho. – Ela me disse que faz anos que não vê você.

- Sim... Isso é verdade.

- Que mal, nii-chan. – Sakura cruzou as pernas, sem notar que os olhos do outro presente na sala recaíram sobre si. Graças a saia que a cantora usava, parte das coxas, bem moldadas, haviam ficado a amostra. – Pensei que gostasse mais dela.

- Você sabe que eu a adoro. – respondeu, enquanto olhava os papéis sobre sua mesa. – Mas convenhamos Sakura, nós dois somos_ muito_ ocupados. Eu aqui na empresa e ela com o ateliê. Dificilmente nos encontraríamos.

Syaoran fez um esforço, e voltou os olhos para qualquer lugar bem longe da mulher. Ficou brincando com uma mecha do próprio cabelo, esperando uma deixa para que pudesse avisar que ia sair da sala.

- Foi pensando nisso que a convidei para jantar. – continuou Sakura. – Eu fui ao ateliê dela hoje e a chamei. Ela aceitou.

- Que bom.

- Com licença. – Syaoran se manifestou, fazendo os irmãos voltarem a atenção para si. – Tenho uma reunião com Chisato-san agora. – Fez uma leve mesura, pronto a sair.

- Syaoran, passe lá em casa hoje. – disse o mais velho, olhando-o. – Jante conosco também.

Li assentiu e rumou em direção ao departamento de música.

* * *

As mãos faziam uma rota atrevida pelo corpo mais magro, deixando a face tão branca do 'acarinhado' tingir-se levemente de vermelho. Seus lábios eram pressionados com vontade pelo loiro, que apertava-o cada vez mais contra a parede.

Sentindo o ar lhe faltar, Yukito empurrou sem nenhum cuidado o homem de perto de si. Ajeitou os óculos sobre a face, mirando o sorriso zombeteiro do outro.

- _Yuki-chan_... Senti tanto sua falta. – Os orbes azuis olhavam-no com cobiça. – Voltei da França só por você.

"_Não pode ser",_ lamentou-se internamente, mantendo um olhar impassível. O que menos desejava no momento era a volta daquele homem em sua vida.

* * *

*As palavras chinesas "chow mein" designam um prato com base de massa salteada. Um _chow mein_ pode levar vegetais variados, ovos, carne, camarão, etc.

Ha! Yukito safadenho! Tem um amante SAUHSUAHSUAHSUAH

A Tomoyo foi a pessoa que conseguiu ficar mais tempo com Touya. Será que o Syaoran bate o recorde de um mês?

SUAHUSHAUSHAU

Até o próximo!


	9. Disfarçadamente Ou nem tanto

Card Captors Sakura e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a **CLAMP**.

Essa fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

Conteúdo **YAOI.** Se você não gosta, não LEIA.

* * *

- Jean... – o nome fora pronunciado em um fraco murmúrio de Yukito. – Por que tão de repente...? – A pergunta saíra tão confusa quanto seus próprios pensamentos.

O olhar que o loiro pusera sobre si era demasiado intimidante para que não se atrapalhasse. Era como um convite silencioso para uma noite luxuriosa. E aquele canto pouco movimentado e mais afastado do aeroporto para qual Jean o arrastara, também não ajudava em nada. Tudo parecia cooperar com, aparentemente, más intenções do francês.

- Não foi de repente. Eu esperei muito tempo para te ver novo. – disse Jean Dardeno. – Nunca deixei de pensar em você, Yuki-kun.

Tsukishiro poderia pensar que ele estava apenas exagerando. No entanto, o passado de ambos, que agora não parecia tão longe graças ao retorno do homem ao Japão, fazia-o convir que ele estivesse sendo sincero. E como se no intuito de provar essa tal sinceridade, o loiro aproximou-se do amigo, enlaçando a cintura esbelta, colando as bocas em um ato calmo.

Com a demonstração, Yukito não pôde colocar a prova o carinho que o Dardeno tinha por si. Talvez o francês, que lhe acariciava os fios de cabelo em meio ao ósculo, nutrisse algo mais que somente a ardente paixão que povoara o relacionamento deles há tempos atrás.

Poderia Yukito sentir-se confortável com essa perspectiva?

Ele não sabia o que pensar sobre isto. Por isso optou por agir normalmente quando ambos separaram-se do contato. O aeroporto ao redor deles não parara nenhum minuto de funcionar, apesar de parecer ao contrário para eles. As pessoas caminhavam apressadas, a maior parte com os humores alterados à flor da pele. E foi olhando para elas, que Yukito deu-se conta dos seus próprios deveres; estava quase no horário de pegar Touya na empresa.

- Onde você vai ficar, Jean? – indagou, afastando-se levemente dos braços fortes que insistiam em envolvê-lo.

- No seu quarto? – arriscou, recebendo apenas um franzir de cenho como resposta. Notando a falta de gracejo do companheiro, prosseguiu: – No meu antigo apartamento... Quer jantar comigo esta noite?

- Você não perde tempo, não é? – Yukito sorriu discretamente, enquanto ocupava-se em ajudar o recém chegado a recolher as malas.

- Não mesmo. Principalmente com você. – E com uma piscadela marota, Jean seguiu o mais magro para fora do local.

* * *

Syaoran saiu do banheiro, indo direto para seu quarto. Com pressa, seguiu até o guarda-roupa que dividia com Eriol, dando uma rápida olhada pelas roupas nos cabides; optou por vestir uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa social branca.

Seus cabelos pouco acostumados com o tratamento de um pente, receberam uma pequena quantidade de gel para que ficassem rebeldes de uma maneira organizada. E com um borrifar mínimo de seu perfume, Li considerou-se pronto.

- Syao, você vai sair? – um jovem de olhos azuis havia entrando no quarto, desejando mais que tudo tomar um bom banho após o cansativo dia de trabalho.

- Vou Eriol, não precisa me esperar para o jantar.

- E muito menos para dormir, não é? – zombou, enquanto pegava as próprias roupas do móvel. Sem dar atenção a careta desgostosa do amigo, caminhou até o banheiro. – Te vejo amanhã. – E cerrou a porta com um baque.

- Adolescentes... – o chinês murmurou, antes de pegar a carteira e sair do apartamento em busca de um táxi.

O carro estacionou em frente a grande casa, e Syaoran acertou o pagamento da corrida. O diretor pulou para fora do automóvel, sem perder tempo em caminhar até o portão dos Kinomoto. Porém, antes que tocasse o interfone, uma buzina soou às suas costas, sobressaltando-o de leve.

Olhando para a rua, o chinês avistou um carro esporte vermelho parado em frente o portão da garagem. Apesar da escuridão da noite, os postes foram o suficiente para iluminar a visão da bela morena que encontrava-se por trás do volante. Vendo-se observada, a mulher abriu parcialmente seu vidro e chamou-o para mais perto em um gesto silencioso com uma das mãos.

- Você deve ser Li Syaoran. – ditou quando o rapaz se aproximou de seu carro.

- Sim... Mas como você...?

- Daidouji Tomoyo. – apresentou-se, sem dar tempo para que ele terminasse sua frase. – Prazer conhecê-lo, Li-kun. Sou amiga da Sakura.

Estava explicado porque o conhecia, Syaoran concluíra. A tal moça que fora convidada para o jantar. E se era amiga da Kinomoto caçula, provavelmente era tão problemática quanto ela. Nada para se assustar.

- O prazer é meu, Daidouji-san. – respondeu educadamente, prestando mais atenção as feições dela.

Por sua vez, Tomoyo também reparava no homem do lado de fora de seu _Honda Civic_. Considerou Li muito mais garboso pessoalmente do que nas revistas; sua amiga tinha mesmo bom gosto.

- Ei, entre no carro. – disse ela, quebrando aquela troca de olhares de reconhecimento. – Vou te dar uma_ caroninha_ até lá dentro. – A morena destravou a porta do passageiro e esperou que o chinês se movesse. O que não aconteceu de pronto.

- Não precisa se incomodar, Daidouji-san. – apressou-se em dizer, um pouco constrangido em aceitar a gentileza. – A pequena caminhada não vai fazer me fazer mal.

Um sorriso tilintou nos lábios bem feitos da estilista. "_Bem educado... Charmoso_", apontou mentalmente, satisfeita.

- Ora, não é nenhum incômodo. Vamos, entre... Podemos nos conhecer melhor durante o trajeto. – Deu uma piscada, encorajando-o. – Acredite, eu conseguirei arrancar muitas informações de você em apenas cinco minutos.

Com uma risada divertida, Syaoran entrou no automóvel finalmente. Aquela noite prometia ser muito agradável.

* * *

Kinomoto Touya encontrava-se sentado em seu amplo sofá. Sakura ainda não dera as caras pela sala de estar, mas ele não estava se importando muito com aquilo. Conhecia suficientemente bem sua irmã para saber que ela tinha até mesmo a capacidade de se atrasar em um compromisso na sua própria casa.

Fuyuki, a empregada, lhe servia o segundo copo de whisky quando o barulho da campainha preencheu o espaço. Rapidamente a mulher foi atender o portal, seguida pelo olhar de seu patrão. Uma vez aberta a porta, o moreno sorriu ao avistar seu amante e, ao lado dele, sua ex. Um contraste agradavelmente interessante, em sua opinião.

- Kinomoto _casanova_ Touya! – saudou a mulher com bom humor, enquanto o mencionado erguia-se para encontrá-los no centro da sala. – Senti saudades.

- Sempre divertida, Tomoyo-chan. – disse-lhe galanteador, beijando a mão da estilista com uma leve mesura. Elevando o tronco, Touya admirou a visão que era a morena em seu vestido preto. – E magnífica também.

- Bondade sua.

Syaoran, que já estava acostumado com o feitio de seu chefe, sentou-se no sofá, entediado. Imediatamente foi servido com um copo de whisky pela empregada. Porém, não ficou muito tempo imune da atenção dos outros dois, como esperara.

- Syao... Você não vai me dar um beijo também? – indagou Touya, falsamente manhoso. O mais velho sentou-se ao seu lado, passando o braço entorno de seus ombros – Estou com saudades de você.

- Ah, claro que está. – resmungou, sorvendo um gole de álcool. – Pois fazem duas longas horas que nos vimos pela última vez no trabalho. – Revirando os olhos, tratou de tirar o braço do outro de cima de si.

- Parece que todos estão de bom humor hoje! – O Kinomoto não perdeu a pose, sendo alvo de olhares de zombaria por parte de Tomoyo.

A estilista acomodou-se no sofá em frente a eles, aceitando um copo da bebida oferecida pelo anfitrião. Enquanto bebericava o líquido âmbar, se deu conta da ausência da amiga.

- Por Kami! Será que a Sakura nunca vai aprender o significado da palavra 'pontual'? – lamentou-se, recebendo um muxoxo de aprovação de Touya.

Sua visão, então, deteve-se no chinês que permanecia demasiado concentrado em seu copo. Pulando os olhos de ametista para o moreno, observou-o enquanto este roçava a própria per-... "_ROÇANDO A PERNA NA DO EMPREGADO DISFARÇADAMENTE?"_ Não tão disfarçadamente assim.

Um pouco surpresa com o que havia flagrado, Tomoyo sentiu despertar um instinto instantâneo de espiã no corpo. Não era novidade nenhuma que Touya era bissexual, mas seria demasiado interessante se ela descobrisse um romance secreto do Kinomoto com seu diretor de marketing.

Com um pigarro leve, a Daidouji chamou a atenção dos homens para si.

- Me diga, _Li-kun_... Faz muito tempo que você conhece este sedutor incorrigível? - indagou como quem não queria nada, registrando nenhuma alteração no semblante sério do questionado.

- Uns três anos... Desde que fui contratado para trabalhar na C-G.K. – respondeu, acomodando o copo já vazio sobre a mesa de centro.

- Hum... E nesses três anos ele não te atacou nenhuma vez? – Direta no ponto. Foi com deleite interior, que observou os olhos do chinês dilatarem-se, enquanto um tom levemente rosado lhe tingia a face.

- Eu- eu...

Antes que Syaoran, ou mesmo Touya, se pronunciasse, a chegada da outra Kinomoto cortou o clima de expectativa. A jovem de olhos esmeraldinos desceu como um furacão, quebrando qualquer encanto que seu vestido róseo poderia dar em uma entrada triunfal.

- Você já chegou, Tomy? – perguntou um pouco desconcertada, sem perceber o constrangimento ainda estampado na face do diretor de marketing. – Ah, Li-kun! Que bom que veio.

Ele deu um sorrisinho nervoso, enquanto ainda sentia o olhar da morena grudado em si. Aquela noite ia ser longa!

* * *

Depois de deixar Touya em sua mansão, Yukito tomou um banho demorado para relaxar os nervos e vestiu-se para o encontro que teria com Jean Dardeno. Por insistência do loiro, os dois comeriam no apartamento deste mesmo. Então, com a devida permissão do patrão, o motorista pegou o carro e seguiu para a casa do antigo amigo.

Assim que se viu frente ao apartamento do francês, Tsukishiro respirou fundo antes de dar mais qualquer passo. Estava prestes a entrar na toca do lobo, por assim dizer. Tinha plena consciência que Jean não esperava ter apenas uma conversa amigável com ele naquela noite. Os beijos saudosos trocados no aeroporto foram o bastante para deixar claro o real desejo do francês.

E Yukito estava confuso quanto aquilo. Seus sentimentos pareciam sempre uma constante confusão quando não relacionados à Touya. Ele amava o moreno, tinha certeza. Mas por outro lado nunca se prendera àquele sentimento sem futuro. E era assim que considerava o começo de seu relacionamento com Jean... Uma válvula de escape para um afeto que na verdade nunca o prenderia.

Decidido a fugir dos problemas que rodaram sua cabeça durante a semana, e mesmo naquele instante, Yuki apertou a campainha do apartamento. Não demorou muito, um loiro elegante apareceu no portal estampando um sorriso sedutor nos lábios.

- Pontual como sempre. – a voz sedosa chegou aos seus ouvidos, despertando-lhe uma mudança tênue na linha dos lábios. – Entre.

Sem esperar que o companheiro repetisse o convite, Yukito adentrou no ambiente, imaginando se conseguiria ser sugestivo o suficiente.

* * *

HAHA agora a Tomoyo não vai deixar o casalzinho em paz até descobrir o rolo deles!

Ai ai, e quando a Sakura descobrir?

Vai ser bem divertido escrever a interação Yukito e Jean. Franceses podem ser bem sedutores.


	10. Tune the Rainbow

Card Captors Sakura e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a **CLAMP**.

Essa fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

Conteúdo **YAOI.** Se você não gosta, não LEIA.

Antes do capítulo, alguns comentários básicos:  
O título do capítulo é uma homenagem a música de mesmo nome "Tune The Rainbow", que utilizei nele. A música é interpretada pela cantora japonesa Maaya Sakamoto.

E por último... **CUIDADO!** Esse capítulo contém cenas fortescom o Yukito.

Boa leitura!

* * *

A mesa improvisada para o jantar permanecia esquecida no centro da pequena sala de refeições. Os pratos, garfos e taças jaziam vazios a espera de serem utilizados. No entanto, seus 'senhores' pareciam estar mais interessados na função que o sofá italiano do outro cômodo oferecia-os.

- Ei Jean... Nós deveríamos comer, não acha? – sussurrou Yukito, sentindo as costas serem pressionadas levemente sobre o acolchoado do móvel.

O loiro nem sequer deu-se o trabalho de responder. Com os lábios ocupados em marcar o pescoço alvo do companheiro, o francês fingiu não escutar a sugestão. Estava ávido em aproveitar apropriadamente aquela noite com Yukito e matar as saudades que a muito o incomodavam em seu país de origem.

- Vamos homem! Eu estou com fome! – reclamou o Tsukishiro, sentindo-se ferver perigosamente. Se ficasse um segundo a mais sujeito as carícias provocantes de Jean perderia o controle, que, uma vez perdido, só voltaria na manhã seguinte.

Jean subiu os beijos pela pele de Yuki, detendo-se próximo ao ouvido deste. - Eu também estou com fome... Com apetite de você. – disse-lhe num timbre rouco, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha em seguida. – Que tal irmos para o quarto?

- Que tal irmos para mesa? – Yukito ironizou, tentando ignorar os arrepios que o percorriam. Afastou, então, o mais alto com suas mãos.

- Como você ficou atrevido, Yuki-kun! – o loiro exclamou, levantando-se do sofá. – Apenas me espere tirar os talheres da mesa.

- Baka... – resmungou, enquanto ajeitava as roupas após levantar-se também.

Yukito levou o garfo até a boca, experimentando do suflê de queijo que seu anfitrião cozinhara. Com um ruído de satisfação, voltou seu olhar para o homem sentado em frente a si.

- Eu tinha me esquecido o quão bem você cozinhava. – comentou, enquanto passava um guardanapo pelos lábios.

Jean sorveu um gole do vinho francês que trouxera especialmente para aquela ocasião. Com um sorriso, observou _seu_ Yuki-kun levar mais uma garfada do que prepara à boca. Sempre se orgulhara de preparar pratos que agradassem o homem que lhe fazia tão bem.

- Espero que tenha se esquecido apenas da minha comida. – disse entre outro gole da bebida. – E não dos nossos momentos juntos.

Yukito constrangeu-se levemente. A verdade era que a volta de Jean lhe trazia recordações boas ao mesmo tempo em que conduzia-o à incômodas. A separação de ambos, anos atrás, não fora nada pacífica e isso era o que mais incomodava. Quando o loiro surgiu novamente em sua vida munido de palavras doces e sugestivas, a desavença de outrora pareceu nunca ter acontecido. E seu desejo era que permanecesse assim.

- Como vão seus negócios na França, Jean? – Yuki mudou estrategicamente de assunto, não querendo trazer a tona indisposições pretéritas. Pois, apesar de não parecer, as feridas do passado ainda estavam presentes em ambos.

O loiro finalmente levou um pouco do jantar à boca, o que tranquilizou parcialmente o mais magro. Jean e bebida não combinavam, afinal. Porém, Dardeno encheu mais uma vez sua taça de vinho, para só depois responder a pergunta do amigo.

- Vão muito bem, Yuki-kun. Agora não estamos apenas distribuindo os jogos japoneses, mas também criando os nossos. - Percebendo a ansiedade de Yukito, o loiro achou que era uma boa oportunidade para voltar as velhas questões não resolvidas. – E falando em jogos... Como vai o Kinomoto?

- E-ele está bem. – Sorriu fracamente, prevendo o que estaria por vir. – Como você deve saber, a C-G.K está crescendo...

- Vocês já têm uma relação estável, ou ele continua tão burro quanto uma porta? – Jean cortou-o, impassível.

Tsukishiro moveu os lábios em um esgar. Seu feitio sempre suave dera lugar a um endurecido. Ele sabia que uma hora ou outra Jean tocaria naquele assunto, mas tivera a esperança que fosse demorar mais.

- Nós não temos nenhuma relação e nunca teremos, Jean. – Yukito ignorou a risada seca que ecoou pelo cômodo. – Nós já discutimos isso tantas vezes... Por que teima algo que nunca irá existir?

- Nunca? Se você sabe disso por que insiste em ficar perto dele? Por que vive me afastando de perto de você, como fez no aeroporto e aqui? Eu tentei passar uma borracha nisso, mas suas atitudes não deixam. – desabafou agastado, levantando-se da cadeira e levando consigo a taça que descansava sobre a mesa. – No fundo você tem esperança que o Kinomoto largue a vida leviana que leva e perceba que gosta de você. Mas eu vou lhe dizer uma verdade, meu querido Yuki... Ele não gosta de você. Nunca vai gostar de ninguém!

Yukito empurrou o prato com o suflê quase intocado de perto de si. - Você não sabe do que fala! – Levantou-se irritado, movendo-se em direção a sala de estar. – E eu perdi a fome!

- Droga... – murmurou o francês, seguindo-o.

Dardeno alcançou o motorista em tempo de impedir que este saísse porta a fora. Agarrando o braço do companheiro com força, puxou-o para si, ainda equilibrando a taça de vinho na outra mão.

- Desculpe, Yuki-kun. Eu me excedi um pouco, mas... – Largou o objeto de vidro em cima de um dos móveis da sala, levando a mão livre até o rosto do mais novo. – E-eu precisava saber... Eu fiquei com medo de voltar para cá e te encontrar nos braços do Kinomoto. Senti que precisava trazer de volta as mesmas dúvidas do passado.

- Jean... – Yukito olhou no fundo dos olhos azuis do loiro, vendo-os brilhar marejados ante a si. – Não precisava...

- Shii... – Com um pequeno selinho, o empresário o fez se calar e voltar a prestar atenção nele. – Eu sei o quanto você sofre por aquele homem, Yuki. Eu só não entendo por que você continua perto dele. Pode não parecer sério o que eu vou dizer agora, pois você não acreditou anos atrás... Mas, eu te amo.

Yukito não teve como evitar que algumas lágrimas escapassem de seus olhos. As três palavras que saíram tão espontaneamente dos lábios de Jean, foram as mesmas que o loiro pronunciara cinco anos antes e que, naquela época, fora o estopim para um rompimento.

_**Flashback On**_

**- **Jean!

O homem loiro transportava a última mala até a sala, largando-a com ferocidade no chão. Sua face levemente corada, por conta do esforço que fizera para arrumar suas coisas rapidamente, transparecia a ira vívida que lhe tomara mais cedo.

- Jean! – Yukito tornou a chamá-lo, com certa impaciência na voz. – Eu não acredito que você vai fugir desse jeito! Olha, eu sei que o Touya foi um pouco grosseiro, mas você também disse coisas absurdas para ele.

- Eu disse-lhe apenas a verdade. – cuspiu, virando-se para encarar o amante. – Odeio quando você o defende, Yuki. Odeio pensar que todas as vezes que discutimos é por culpa dele! E que você sempre fica do lado do Kinomoto.

- E-eu... Isso não é verdade. – Yukito aproximou-se do francês, abraçando-o receoso. Jean era tão impulsivo!

- Então venha comigo, Yuki-kun! – sussurrou apertando-o contra si. – Te darei um emprego melhor na França, viveremos juntos... Terá a vida feliz que aquele homem fútil nunca lhe dará.

Tsukishiro afastou-se parcialmente, com o cenho franzido. – Não fale assim, Jean. Touya não é tão mal quanto você pinta. – Dardeno fez uma careta, mas o mais novo preferiu ignorar. – E eu não posso sair de Tóquio, meu lugar é aqui. Ao lado _dele_.

Jean desvencilhou-se da proximidade com o outro, voltando ao estado de nervos. Um misto de cólera e ciúmes tomou conta de sua alma, fazendo-o rejeitar o abraço caloroso de Yukito.

- É sempre o Kinomoto... Por que você não se conforma que o amorzinho fantasioso que sente por ele, nunca será retribuído?! – Tsukishiro mirou-o descrente, o que só aumentou sua raiva. – Ele não é um homem que valha o esforço que você faz! Ele não pensa em você... Nunca percebeu o quanto sofre por ele. É um maldito fútil!

- Jean!

- Você tem que vir comigo... Por que eu amo você!

Yukito sentiu como se seu estômago afundasse. Aquela impulsividade de Jean o chateava. A última coisa que precisava naquele momento era que dissesse palavras como aquelas, no calor do momento.

- Só está dizendo isso para me convencer a ir com você e me afastar do Touya! – gritou exasperado, deixando o companheiro perplexo por instantes. – Eu não posso abandonar o Touya! Ele é a pessoa mais importante para mim.

Dardeno ficou algum tempo parado, apenas observando a respiração de Yukito desacelerar aos poucos. Quando o mais baixo teve o vigor da fúria enfraquecida, o francês voltou a se pronunciar.

- Pois bem, fique para sempre com ele então. – Jean abriu a porta do próprio apartamento e pegou suas malas logo em seguida. – Eu vou voltar para a França... Espero que você fique satisfeito por passar a vida inteira chorando por aquele maldito.

E Yukito não fez nada para impedi-lo. Parecia estar com os pés colados no chão, quando viu o homem, que o consolara por tanto tempo, sair e fechar a porta sem olhar para trás. Em sua confusão, Yuki não pôde fazer nada além de encostar-se na parede fria, abraçar a si mesmo e perguntar-se por que o loiro nunca mais estaria ao seu lado para ampará-lo.

_**Flashback off**_

Yukito estava ali novamente, deparando-se com as mesmas palavras intensas. Dessa vez não fugiria como fizera outrora. Eram sentimentos sinceros os que o loiro tinha por ele, e Yuki suspeitava que antes já fossem daquela maneira. No entanto, quisera se enganar na época... Fingir que era apenas um capricho do Dardeno. No fundo nunca quisera magoá-lo, mas achava-se tão leviano quanto Touya.

- Jean... Eu...

- Não precisa dizer nada agora, Yuki. – A mão do loiro amparou uma gota delicada que rolava pela face de Yukito. – Eu fui paciente e esperei por todos esses anos a poeira da nossa briga abaixar. Eu tive medo que você não quisesse mais me ver. – Sorriu ao ver o amante negar com um aceno de cabeça. – Eu terei a paciência suficiente para esperar sua resposta.

- Jean... – Yukito pousou a mão sobre a que descansava em sua bochecha, pressionado-a levemente. – Me faça seu mais uma vez.

Dardeno não esperou mais nenhuma palavra para tocar os lábios rosados de Yukito com os seus. Movimentos carinhosos e confortantes preenchiam aquele beijo, fazendo os homens ansiarem por um contato mais intenso. As mãos passeavam ávidas pelo corpo um do outro, sentido em seus apertos cada centímetro alheio. Uma paixão reacendia-se aos poucos, apagando em seu trajeto a amargura que ficaria para trás.

Sem partir o ósculo, Jean guiou o amante até seu quarto, desligando a luz do ambiente assim que puseram os pés para dentro. Orientado pela luz tênue da lua, que adentrava o cômodo através da janela, o loiro acomodou o companheiro sobre sua cama. Sem pressa, abriu os botões da camisa azul do menor, fazendo os dedos insinuarem-se cada vez que uma parte do torso pálido do outro se desnudava.

- Eu senti tanto sua falta... – murmurou, em meio a beijos sobre o tronco que era ofertado a si. – Tantas vezes sonhei que estava tocando você.

- Também sonhei com você... – Yukito confessou em meio a suspiros. E não era mentira. Por mais que seus encontros com Jean não passassem de necessidades carnais, também nutria carinho por aquele homem.

Satisfeito com o que ouvira, o empresário capturou novamente a boca do motorista, tentando tirar-lhe o cinto, ao mesmo tempo.

- Essa noite vai ser como as dos velhos tempos, Yuki-kun. – disse, antes de permitir que os dedos ansiosos de Yukito se desfizessem de suas roupas.

* * *

O _Kitsune_ _Udon_ estava delicioso. Apesar de desconfiado com as perguntas de Daidouji, Syaoran aproveitava o jantar agradável na companhia dos Kinomoto. Estava sentado ao lado de Sakura, enquanto Touya encontrava-se a sua frente, com Tomoyo ao lado, ante a cantora. Um _quadrado_ perfeitamente desenhado e que a morena arriscava, em pensamentos, denominar como amoroso. E dizê-lo em voz alta era questão de tempo.

Enquanto comiam, Tomoyo observava cada membro daquela farta mesa. Sakura conversava animadamente com Li, que apenas respondia-lhe monossilabicamente. Touya, por sua vez, interrompia parte das conversas, impondo sua presença – como a estilista gostava de pensar.

Entre aquele_ triângulo_, como nomeara, ela passaria facilmente despercebida. Mas como queria ficar por dentro de tudo, hora ou outra participava da conversa.

- Quando você vai fazer um show aqui no Japão, Sakura? – indagou, quando o último assunto morreu.

- Não pretendo fazer shows aqui, Tomy. Afinal, eu vim especialmente para trabalhar como seiyuu. – A jovem olhou para o chinês, que mirava-a curioso. – A não ser que seja pelo jogo.

- Não seria má ideia promover o jogo com uma apresentação. – ponderou Syaoran, questionando o mais velho com o olhar. – Sakura traria popularidade para a empresa.

- É. – o moreno concordou, sem emoção. - Talvez.

Li franziu o cenho diante da resposta, porém nada disse. Por um instinto voltou os olhos âmbares em direção a Kinomoto, vendo-a brincar com a comida do prato. Touya conseguira chateá-la com sua falta de interesse.

A interação dos três novamente não passou despercebida por Tomoyo. Foi então que uma ideia divertida brotou-lhe na mente. Com o silêncio que acometera o recinto, a estilista aproveitou-se para agir.

Cuidadosamente, a mulher direcionou seu pé próximo a perna de Syaoran, no exato momento em que Touya, ao seu lado, olhava para o chinês. Puxando uma conversa trivial com Sakura, tocou levemente em Li, roçando a ponta do pé sinuosamente. Com olhar de canto, percebeu quando o diretor de marketing virou primeiro para si e logo em seguida ao Kinomoto mais velho.

Com uma carranca, Syaoran encarou o empresário que o mirava com curiosidade. Sentiu mais uma vez algo roçar-lhe a perna, enquanto os lábios de Touya formavam um "_o quê?_" silencioso. Mal humorado, o chinês ensaiou um belo chute no amante, para que este se aquietasse.

- _Itai_! – o empresário exclamara repentinamente, assustando a irmã e fazendo Tomoyo segurar o riso.

Bufando, repreendeu Li com os olhos, recebendo em troca um olhar desafiante.

- O que aconteceu, nii-chan? – Sakura indagou preocupada, observando o irmão abaixar o tronco parcialmente e levar uma das mãos até a perna.

- Nada de mais imouto. – explicou, esfregando o membro atingido. – Acho que um bicho me picou.

- Creio que senti tal bicho andando por minha perna, Touya. – Tomoyo ditou, à guisa de divertimento. – É uma lástima que ele tenha picado você.

Daidouji poderia até mesmo congelar com os olhares que recaíram sobre ela. Tanto Syaoran como Touya tinham ares irritadiços contra si, cada qual com suas próprias suspeitas. Detectar os ciúmes de ambos lhe agradava. Mas só havia um problema... Sakura tinha conhecimento do que passava entre aqueles dois?

Após o fim do jantar, que se encerrara com um silêncio lúgubre, Tomoyo acompanhou Sakura até o seu quarto. A jovem fora buscar seu violão, no intuito de oferecer alguma música aos seus convidados e o irmão. Era mesmo uma pena que Yukito não estivesse presente, pensara a cantora.

Aproveitando-se do momento a sós com a amiga, a morena decidiu investigar um pouco.

- Saki, tem certeza que seu irmão não está mesmo relacionando-se com alguém? – indagou, observando a cantora revirar seu guarda-roupa. – Touya não é do tipo de homem que fica só por tanto tempo.

- Que eu saiba está sozinho. Ele nunca foi de ocultar nenhum de seus relacionamentos. – falou, ainda com a cabeça enfiada dentro do móvel. – Mas sabe o que eu percebi há alguns dias atrás?

- O que? – Tomoyo aprumou-se, ansiosa em saber que talvez a amiga partilhasse da desconfiança dela.

- Acho que o Yukito gosta do Touya.

A estilista murchou, pensado em como Sakura poderia ser tão lerda as vezes. – Só agora que você notou? - ironizou, enquanto a mais nova surgia da escuridão, segurando o instrumento que as trouxera até ali.

- Você já tinha reparado? - Tomoyo suspirou com o sorriso singelo da Kinomoto.

Ao descerem, encontraram os homens sentados no sofá, ambos de braços cruzados, com as faces voltadas para lados opostos. Sakura sentou-se na poltrona em frente a eles, enquanto Tomoyo ajeitava-se no espaço livre entre Li e o Kinomoto; pura provocação.

Sem aviso, a ruiva começou a dedilhar pelas cordas do violão, fazendo uma melodia harmoniosa ecoar pelo local. Syaoran mirou-a interessado, enquanto Touya surpreendia-se ao ver a irmã começar a tocar. Fazia tanto tempo que não a ouvia. Tomoyo apenas sorriu.

E a voz de Sakura saiu limpa e suave, entoando as palavras de uma canção.

_**kimi ga nagasu namida nuguu tame dake ni boku wa koko ni iru yo  
**__(Eu ficarei aqui, só para secar as lágrimas que você derrama)  
__**ame agari ga kirei na you ni nakeba kokoro sukitooru**__  
(Tão bonito quanto a chuva que diminui, suas lágrimas deixam seu coração transparente)  
_

_**oka no ue de miwatasu sekai wa**_

_(O mundo que eu posso ver de cima dessa colina)_

_**kyou mo ai de afureteru hazu na no ni**_

_(deveria estar lavado de paixão)_

_**mayoi ikiru bokura wa kizukazu**_

_(Nós percebemos que estamos vivendo em confusão)_

_**yasashii ai no utasae todokanai  
**__(A branda canção de amor não nos pode alcançar)_

_**mamoritai tada anata dake o sono egao kagayaku hibi o**_

_(Eu só quero proteger, os dias quando sua face brilhou, enquanto sorria)_

_**mamoritai kodoku ni kakomare kanashimi ni yureru kokoro o**_

_(Eu só quero te proteger, inclusive na solidão, seu coração abalado pela tristeza)_

_**itsu no hi mo**__  
(Pelo resto dos meus dias)_

Enquanto Sakura mantinha-se concentrada em sua música, três olhares emocionados direcionavam-se para si. Touya e Tomoyo estavam felizes por escutarem, depois de tanto tempo, a jovem cantar especialmente para eles. Já Syaoran, que nunca a ouvira, estava surpreso pelo talento da cantora. Sua voz doce parecia penetrar em seus poros, infiltrando uma sensação de bem-estar em seu corpo... E tranquilidade na alma.

Tomoyo aproveitou-se da distração do chinês para falar com o Kinomoto. Aproximou-se do homem, cochichando-lhe no ouvido: - Eu sei que você está com o Li, Touya. – O moreno virou-se para ela, franzindo o cenho. – Não se preocupe, vou guardar segredo. – Apressou-se em dizer. - Mas você não acha que deveria contar para Sakura? Eu temo que...

- Eu não quero que ela saiba agora. – sussurrou em resposta, com os olhos amendoados presos na irmã. – Meu relacionamento com o Syaoran não será passageiro como os outros... Vou esperar o momento certo para contar a ela.

Daidouji assentiu, mas com um peso em seu coração. Pois tudo lhe indicava que Sakura poderia sair magoada daquela história.

_**boku ga chikau subete subete o kakete boku wa ushinatte yuku**_

_(Eu juro por tudo, eu arriscaria tudo, eu perderia tudo)_

_**itoshii hito kimi o omoi kimi to tomo ni ikiteku yo  
**__(Por aquele que amo, para pensar em você, para viver junto de você)_

* * *

Os corpos se atritavam com cada vez mais intensidade, as peles quentes se roçando sensualmente. Yukito ofegava palavras desconexas, enquanto sentia em êxtase o amante se movimentar avidamente em seu interior. O loiro segurava-o pela cintura, enquanto deliciava-se com a fricção de seus mamilos rijos contra as costas do menor.

Jean beijou-lhe o pescoço, dançando com a língua indecentemente pela pele exposta. Sem agressividade, segurou nos cabelos prateados, forçando o rosto do Tsukishiro a virar para o lado. Viu os lábios abrirem em um sussurro sôfrego, suplicando-lhe que investisse mais forte. Admirou a face rosada pelo prazer e as gotas de suor que escorriam pelas bochechas, antes de tomar-lhe a boca com ânsia. A língua de Yuki dançava junto a sua, chupando-a vigorosamente em intervalos.

- Yukito... – murmurou abafadamente sobre os lábios dele, direcionando mão que circulava sua cintura até o tórax do outro.

Queria sentir o coração descompassado do menor, assim como sentia o seu bater loucamente contra o peito. Bater desesperadamente por causa dele. E por ele.

_**yasashi sugiru bokura wa KOWAGARI**_

_(Suavidade passada, nós somos ambos covardes)  
__**hontou no kimochi jouzu ni ienakattari**_

_(Embora eu não esteja pronto para dizer sobre meus verdadeiros sentimentos)  
__**waza to ooki na koto o itte mitari**_

_(Eu posso falar de grandes coisas e trabalhos)  
__**sore demo mou daijoubu mitasareta kara  
**__(Contudo, está tudo bem... eu estou me sentindo completo)  
_

_**aishiau bokutachi wa tsuyoi kaze no naka hanarete mo**_

_(Nós dois, apaixonados, podemos ser separados por um temporal)  
__**aishiau bokutachi wa itsumo soba ni iru inori no naka de zutto  
**__(Nós dois, apaixonados, sempre estaremos um ao lado do outro, dentro de nossas orações)_

Incitado pelas batidas desordenadas do companheiro, e intimamente em ganas de proporcionar mais prazer àquele homem como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, Dardeno aumentou o ritmo de seus movimentos, manipulando o falo do motorista na mesma harmonia. E quando ambos chegaram ao seu limite, trocaram mais um beijo, compartilhando naquela valsa lânguida todos os sentimentos que estavam à flor da pele no pós-sexo. E que continuariam cravados neles por muito tempo.

Yukito enroscou-se nos lençóis do francês, sentido ser puxado contra o peito robusto deste. Ambos permaneceram em silêncios, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos e sensações. Se Tsukishiro erguesse um pouco seu queixo, veria o sorriso bobo que estampava os lábios de Jean. E se este abaixasse sua face, veria o mesmo sorriso brincando nos lábios do companheiro.

Yuki não tinha menor ideia de como seriam as coisas dali em diante. Apenas tinha certeza de não se preocupar mais com o retorno de Dardeno para Tóquio. Estava feliz por ter a segurança dele de volta.

_**mamoritai tada anata dake o sono egao kagayaku hibi o**_

_(Eu só quero proteger, os dias quando sua face brilhou, enquanto sorria)  
__**mamoritai kodoku ni kakomare kanashimi ni yureru kokoro o**_

_(Eu só quero te __proteger, inclusive na solidão, seu coração abalado pela tristeza)  
__**wasurenai kaze ya kigi o ano hi mita yuuyake sora o**_

_(Eu não esquecerei o vento e as árvores, o céu ardente)  
__**wasurenai daisuki na uta nandomo yonda ehon no hyoushi**__  
(Eu não me esquecerei da sua canção favorita, a capa do livro de pintura que eu li muitas vezes)  
_

_**mamoritai tada anata dake o sono egao kagayaku hibi o**_

_(Eu só quero proteger, os dias quando sua face brilhou, enquanto sorria)__  
__**mamoritai kodoku ni kakomare kanashimi ni yureru kokoro o**_

_(Eu só quero te proteger, inclusive na solidão, seu coração abalado pela tristeza)__  
__**wasurenai kono takai sora o aoi umi natsu no hizashi**_

_(Eu não me esquecerei daquele céu alto, o oceano azul, a luz do sol de verão)__  
__**wasurenai anata to kawashita kotoba sae nanimo kamo**_

_(Eu não me esquecerei das palavras que nós trocamos. Eu não me esquecerei de nada)_

_**tsukanoma no niji...**_

_(Um arco-íris passageiro...)__  
__**kitto kimi e no kakehashi naru darou **_

_(Talvez se torne uma ponte que me leverá até você)  
_

* * *

Um mês havia se passado sem que se percebesse.

Tomoyo havia respeitado o pedido de Touya, não comentando nada sobre o relacionamento entre o moreno e o chinês. E, ao que tudo indicava, Sakura ainda não desconfiava de nada. As jovens quase não haviam se visto desde o jantar na casa dos Kinomoto, a cantora ocupada com o trabalho de seiyuu e Daidouji empenhando-se na sua nova coleção de outono-inverno.

Yukito andava esgueirando-se entre seu trabalho e os convites de Jean. Conhecendo a desavença do amante e Touya, ele optara por omitir a volta do francês. Era preferível manter encontros escondidos e poupar novos problemas para os três.

O empresário não dera muita atenção as escapadas de seu motorista e também acreditava em todas as desculpas que ele lhe contava. Touya permanecia demasiado ocupado com a proximidade do lançamento do novo jogo para realmente notar algo. A produção do RPG estava tomando muito tempo dos funcionários da empresa, dificultando até mesmo os encontros entre o presidente e seu diretor de marketing.

Syaoran quase não parava em sua sala, correndo para reuniões com os outros departamentos e assessorando os personagens públicos daquele projeto: os seiyuu. Seu tempo na companhia de Touya havia encurtado consideravelmente, mas por outro lado a presença de Sakura estava sendo constante. A jovem vivia expondo-lhe as dúvidas ou reclamando de coisas banais que vivenciava no workshop de pré-produção. Li ouvira pacientemente, e as vezes com interesse, os acontecimentos dos exatos trinta dias de preparação da cantora.

E foi no término deste ciclo que Sakura teve uma ideia 'revolucionária', com finalidade de comemorar o início das dublagens do jogo: uma reuniãozinha amigável entre os diretores, produtores, seiyuu engajados no projeto do RPG e, é claro, o presidente da empresa. A jovem fez questão de chamar cada um dos convidados pessoalmente. E o último deles, ao ser intimado, desesperou-se.

- Mariko-san, por favor, peça ao Tsukishiro-san que compareça em minha sala imediatamente. – Syaoran bateu o telefone no gancho, ainda atordoado.

A Kinomoto caçula havia acabado de passar por sua sala, convidando-o para uma festinha particular para os funcionários da empresa. Uma boa ideia, fora o que ele pensara. Afinal poderia ter um tempo para relaxar com os amigos e até mesmo com Touya. Mas como coisas boas não vinham fáceis...

Yukito demorou pelo menos vinte minutos para aparecer na sala de Li. Esbaforido, abriu a porta dando de cara com um chinês revirando seus fios de cabelos.

- Li-san... Você... – o mencionado ergueu a face, reparando na expressão aturdida do companheiro.

- E você, ficou sabendo? – revidou, enquanto o mais velho sentava-se em sua frente.

- Sim... Acabei de saber pelo Shigure, do departamento de criação. – Yuki soltou o ar com força de seus pulmões, tentando raciocinar com calma. – Como Sakura pode pensar em dar uma festa no Konpeitou's Bar?

- Touya... – Syaoran murmurou, temendo a reação do moreno assim que recebesse seu convite.

* * *

Escrever a cena semi-lemon com o Yukito foi uma experiência deliciosa. Cara, imaginar o Yuki todo meiguinho como no anime, protagonizando cenas como aquela é lindo! *q*

ASHAUHSUAHSUAHSUA A Tomoyo-chan foi má com o Touya /hoho

Curtiram a música? Eu amo Maaya Sakamoto. Conheci ela graças aos animes CCS e Tsubasa. A pouco tempo andei pensando se vocês imaginam da onde surgiu o título da fanfic. Ele foi inspirado em uma música do OST de Card Captors Sakura, "Kimi ga Ita Scene", o tema do personagem Touya, que é interpretado pelo próprio seiyuu do person. É uma musica muito gostosinha de se ouvir.

Eu considero que os próximos dois capítulos da fanfiction são os primeiros passos para o desenrolar dos casais no enredo. E o início de uma outra fase.


	11. Semelhantes

Card Captors Sakura e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a **CLAMP**.

Essa fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

Conteúdo **YAOI.**Se você não gosta, não LEIA. 

O capítulo vai ser interessante para aqueles que estão esperando pelo desenrolar do romance YueTouyaYukito.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

- Nós temos que convencer Sakura a mudar o local da reunião. – Syaoran sugeriu, olhando desolado para Yukito. – O Touya não vai ficar nada feliz com a escolha dela.

- Ela gosta muito do bar do meu irmão e Touya sabe disso. – Yukito ajeitou os óculos na face, impaciente. – Não acredito que ele questione a vontade de Sakura. Apenas recusará o convite, ou, na pior das hipóteses, aceitará.

Syaoran angustiou-se com a última fala do motorista. Não seria nada bom que o amante ficasse frente a frente com aquele que era sua obsessão. Poderia provocar uma recaída em Touya, trazendo o lado frágil do homem à tona.

- Temos que falar com a Sakura! – repetiu, considerando a garota como a chave de todo o problema e consequente solução.

- Ela dificilmente mudará de opinião, uma vez que está louca para ver Yue e não tem a menor ideia do passado do irmão. – O mais velho ergueu-se da cadeira, sendo acompanhado prontamente pelo colega. – Só nos restam duas opções... Podemos convencer Touya a não ir, ou preparamos o terreno caso ele decida aparecer.

Li circundou a própria mesa, com o cenho franzido. - O que você quer dizer com preparar o terreno?

- Você persuadirá Touya... E se caso ele aparecer na comemoração, vou garantir que não saia de lá magoado.

Tsukishiro caminhou decidido até a porta, deixando o diretor perplexo com sua frase.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Vou falar com meu irmão. – E saiu tão rápido quanto havia entrado.

* * *

Li Syaoran andava de um lado a outro, em frente a sala do chefe. Em sua cabeça rodavam mil e uma frases que não pareciam, de nenhuma maneira, propícias para o efeito que ele esperava obter. Persuadir Kinomoto Touya não era uma tarefa tão simples... Apenas quando se tratava de assuntos mais íntimos. Mas não era esse o caso.

Cansado dos olhares interrogativos de Shinagawa-san sobre sua nuca, o rapaz decidiu esquecer o ensaio e entrou na sala do presidente. Não seria tão mal assim... O improviso nunca o deixara na mão.

- Problemas, Syao? – o moreno indagou lá de sua mesa, assim que percebeu o portal de sua sala ser aberto.

- Ah, não Touya. Eu apenas... – Não seria direto para que o homem não desconfiasse. – A Sakura-san passou por aqui? – Manteve uma expressão de desinteresse.

Kinomoto largou os papéis que analisava sobre a mesa, encarando o diretor. Notou os pés chineses baterem nervosamente contra o piso, mas resolveu não inquirir. Possivelmente a irmã aprontara alguma.

- Ela acabou de sair. – disse simplesmente, recomeçando assinar os documentos. – Queria conversar com Sakura? Acho que ela foi até o ateliê da Tomoyo.

- Droga... – murmurou, pensando no que poderia dizer a seguir.

Como pedir que não fosse a festa da própria imouto? Li não possuía os argumentos necessários, afinal, para todos os efeitos, desconhecia totalmente qualquer relacionamento que Touya pudesse ter com o dono do bar.

- A Sakura comentou sobre alguma comemoração com você? – Touya havia quebrado o silêncio, quase causando-lhe um sobressalto com aquela pergunta proibida.

- Ela me convidou. – Foi tudo o que pôde dizer sobre tais circunstâncias. – Acho que não irei.

Boa tentativa. Talvez sua ausência eliminasse qualquer possibilidade de Touya comparecer no evento.

- Sakura vai ficar chateada se você não for. – o presidente comentou com naturalidade, sem tirar os olhos de seus papéis. – Você a ajudou tanto durante esse mês, que é quase um insulto não aparecer para que ela te agradeça.

- _Demo_... – Argumentos. Precisava de argumentos.

Kinomoto largou os documentos sobre a mesa, girando sua cadeira de maneira a facilitar sua saída de trás do móvel. Aproximou-se de um Syaoran que murmurava desculpas pouco inteligíveis, pousando suas mãos naquela cintura.

- Você tem que ir, Syao. Faça minha imouto feliz. – O moreno tocou os lábios na pele levemente bronzeada do chinês, provocando-lhe um arrepio. – Além do mais, eu preciso que você me represente durante a comemoração.

- Como assim? – o mais novo ignorou os carinhos do amante, tomado por uma expectativa comedida.

- Eu não vou. – respondeu o empresário, enquanto deslizava uma das mãos por entre os fios acastanhados. – Tenho uma pequena viagem na data, que não posso desmarcar de nenhuma maneira. – Syaoran franziu o cenho, o que fez Touya acrescentar: - Negócios.

- Quer dizer que você não vai? – perguntou. Apenas para ter certeza.

Touya moveu a cabeça negativamente, e Syaoran segurou-se para não esboçar um sorriso. Agora, sob a afirmação do chefe, poderia ficar tranquilo.

- Você vai para justificar minha ausência e...

Li chapara um beijo em Touya, antes que este continuasse sua frase. E tomando o gesto como uma concordância para sua sugestão, o moreno recostou o menor sobre a mesa sem partir o ósculo.

* * *

Não era um bom dia. Yukito poderia supor àquilo apenas por olhar o céu nublado que tomava conta de Tóquio. No entanto, diante dos últimos acontecimentos, tinha certeza que o azar pairava no ar por motivos mais fortes.

Esforçava-se ao máximo para concentrar-se nas ruas pelas quais dirigia, numa tentativa inútil de diminuir sua apreensão. Por mais que o caminho já fosse seu conhecido, Yuki tinha razões suficientes para ficar perturbado.

O primeiro deles estava no fato de que fazia muito tempo que não ficava cara a cara com seu irmão gêmeo. Ambos topavam-se apenas em reuniões familiares, que por vezes Yukito preferia ignorar.

E o segundo motivo, o pior, achava-se no intuito daquele repentino encontro. Mas... O que diria a ele? Como o irmão o receberia?

As dúvidas não saíam de sua mente.

* * *

Eriol lavou o último copo sujo de suco, deixando-o em cima da pia para que secasse. A lanchonete não se encontrava muito cheia naquele momento, então poderia executar outras tarefas que não o costumeiro 'servir mesas'.

Seus movimentos eram condicionados, não sendo necessário muito de sua atenção. Já tornara-se algo automático. E naquele instante sua mente estava viajando em outro lugar, exatamente na lembrança de uma pessoa.

Era comum encontrar o jovem suspirar cada vez mais pelos cantos. Ver sua _Yamato Nadeshiko_ passar por aquela rua com mais frequência, deixava-o de certa forma perturbado. Ela passava sempre no mesmo horário, nos minutos que ele aparecia no bar, antes do início de seu período de aulas, com intuito de limpá-lo.

Perfeitamente arrumada. Exalando a vivacidade que a acompanhava no mesmo compasso que seus saltos contra a calçada. Algumas vezes a mulher cedia-lhe um sorriso. E aquilo era o suficiente para que ele ganhasse o dia.

E graças a manhã daquele dia, o estudante considerava-se sortudo. Eriol poderia afirmar que o sorriso que a morena lhe oferecera àquela manhã fora, de longe, o mais bonito de todos. E era por isso que estava nas nuvens...

Tão absorto, que mal notou que um dos clientes passara direto pelo balcão em direção ao depósito.

* * *

- Não Kaori! Eu não me importo em que maldito lugar você estava ontem a noite, isso não me interessa agora! Só quero trabalhar em paz! – o homem de avental teve ganas de atirar o aparelho celular contra a parede do cômodo, porém se conteve. – Conversamos mais tarde. – Yue interrompeu com rudeza a ligação, atirando o objeto em cima de uma das caixas que guardava no depósito.

Seu humor não estava nada bom. A noite anterior fora-lhe amarga demais para que ele acordasse um doce, e mesmo assim sua esposa insistia em atormentá-lo. Cansado, o Tsukishiro despiu-se do avental, pensando em tomar um pouco de ar do lado de fora do Konpeitou's.

- Yue...

O proprietário volveu a face diretamente para onde a voz lhe chamara. Ao pé da porta ele avistou, com surpresa, seu semelhante. Yukito, seu irmão, olhava para si visivelmente receoso.

- Yukito? – pronunciou o nome, duvidoso, enquanto observava o outro se aproximar.

- Precisamos conversar, _aniki_. – o mais novo esclareceu encarando-o, embora estivesse constrangido.

Yukito parou alguns centímetros ante ao seu gêmeo. Os olhos de Yue cravados aos seus eram como um enigma a ser desvendado. E Yuki tinha medo disso.

- Agora você se lembra que tem um irmão? – O Tsukishiro de cabelos compridos observou-o abaixar a face diante de sua frieza. – O que aconteceu para você me procurar depois de tanto tempo?

- Por favor, não comece Yue-nii. – Yukito voltou a mirá-lo, não deixando se intimidar pelo olhar cortante do mais velho. – Eu preciso que você me ajude.

Tsukishiro Yue franziu o cenho, intrigado. Fazia mesmo muito tempo que seu otouto não o procurava, ainda mais para pedir-lhe ajuda. Poderia ser que algo grave estivesse acontecendo com Yukito? O homem sentiu o coração pesar; afinal, apesar de tudo, ainda eram irmãos.

- O que aconteceu? – tornou a perguntar, porém com um tom de voz mais receptivo.

Yukito notou sua leve mudança, por isso sentiu-se mais receoso de rogar-lhe. – Aniki, eu quero conversar sobre o Touya... Por favor, me escute primeiro. – pediu, quando o irmão fez menção de interrompê-lo. – E sobre a Sakura também.

Ao escutar o nome da jovem ele se aquietou. Então Yukito continuou com a palavra, contando-lhe sobre o retorno da Kinomoto ao país, seu trabalho e, o mais importante, sua intenção de realizar uma comemoração no Konpeitou's.

Yue escutou pacientemente, ou quase, todo o discurso do Tsukishiro caçula. No entanto, quando a explicação encerrou-se, sua feição não era nada agradável.

- Eu não quero que aquele homem ponha os pés no meu bar. – disse resoluto, cruzando os braços. – Não esqueci a afronta que o Kinomoto fez a nossa família.

- Não seja rancoroso, Yue. Faz tanto tempo. – Yukito virou a face para o lado, ficando repentinamente corado. – Já disse que foi tudo minha culpa.

- Ele afastou você da nossa família... Te seduziu.

_**Flashback On**_

Os lábios haviam se juntado com carinho, carregados de sentimentos que resvalavam do interior de ambos os jovens. Yukito sentiu o gosto salgado das lágrimas do moreno se misturar ao doce que ele sempre associara como o sabor do amigo. Touya não mostrou resistência a carícia, e quando o mais novo intencionou aprofundar o ósculo, não demonstrou objeção.

O beijo era profundo, porém calmo. Como uma passagem de liberdade da qual o Kinomoto precisava naquele momento, depois de ter certeza que sua paixão _infantil_ sempre seria platônica. Por isso ele cerrou os olhos e correspondeu com a mesma dedicação que seu melhor amigo lhe oferecia.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?!

Uma voz forte irrompera no cômodo, fazendo os amigos se afastarem ofegantes. Tsukishiro Yue tinha o rosto lívido, sua feição adquirindo aos poucos a cor da indignação. E antes que seu irmão pudesse lhe explicar o que de fato acontecia ali, o mais velho dos três seguiu a passos decididos até os outros.

Furioso, Yue afastou Yukito brutamente do moreno, levantando este pelo colarinho.

– O que diabos você fez com meu irmão, seu pervertido?! – cuspiu-lhe, sacudindo-o como um dos sacos de batata que jaziam no depósito em que se encontravam. – Vocês são homens! Não tem vergonha de aliciá-lo?

- Aniki! Pare, por favor! – Yukito, que caíra no chão ao ser empurrado, pediu ao levantar-se. – A culpa é minha... Eu que o beijei!

- Cala boca, Yukito! Vamos conversar depois... Agora você. - Yue disparou um soco em direção ao rosto do moreno, acertando-o sem piedade. – Nós sempre o consideramos como um membro da família e é assim que nos retribuí? Ensinando o meu irmão esse tipo de anormalidade?! _Seu riquinho de merda!_

Touya cambaleou com o impacto do punho, porém não foi ao chão. Permaneceu parado, sustentando-se precariamente em pé, para olhar o homem que o agredira. Levou a mão até a face recém marcada, sofrendo não somente no físico, mas também pela agressão que lhe doía na alma.

- Não se aproxime mais do meu otouto!

_**Flashback off**_

O rosto de Yue contorceu-se em uma careta graças as lembranças de um passado que ele preferia já ter esquecido. Tocar no nome de Kinomoto Touya era terminantemente proibido perto de si. Ainda carregava sim mágoa daquele homem, que fizera seu irmão sair de casa e abandonar as tradições da família.

- Ele seduziu você... – tornou a repetir, seus olhos claros tomados por uma sombra funesta. – Permitir que ele pise aqui é o mesmo que aceitá-lo. Eu me recuso. E se ele tiver peito de vir...

- Yue! – Yukito advertiu-o com seu tom de voz, fazendo o gêmeo voltar-se surpreso para si. – Por favor, é pela Sakura. Você sabe que ela gosta muito de você e não tem conhecimento nenhum sobre nossos desentendimentos. – o mais novo fez uma pausa, enquanto envolvia a mão do irmão na sua. – Não vou mentir, eu estou pensando no Touya também. Você não tem ideia do quanto ele sofreu depois que aquilo tudo aconteceu... Não é mentira, droga! – Yue que abrira a boca para contra argumentar calou-se de imediato. – Você era como um exemplo para ele, aniki.

- Você não vai mudar minha opinião sobre ele...

- Ok, apenas escute meu pedido. – Pressionou a mão do outro levemente, como para reforçar sua súplica. – Aceite pacificamente que Touya ponha os pés no Konpeitou's de novo. Não precisa falar com ele, não olhe para ele... Apenas deixe-o livre.

Yue fechou os olhos por um momento, absorvendo as palavras de seu otouto. Por mais que lhe incomodasse pensar sobre o assunto, era inevitável não reparar na devoção com que Yukito agia por Touya. E diante disso, ele apenas movimentou a cabeça afirmativamente, resignado.

- Arigato, Yue-nii. – o motorista adiantou-se, abraçando sem jeito o corpo do irmão. Há tanto tempo não ficavam próximos assim. – É provável que Touya nem mesmo apareça, mas eu fico aliviado que, se acaso ele vier, será aceito.

- Eu não o perdoarei, Yuki-kun. _"Por que ele roubou metade de mim..."_

* * *

O final de semana havia chegado para alívio da maioria dos funcionários da C-G.K. A maioria, pois alguns ficaram mais tensos com a chegada do sábado. Um deles, certamente era Li Syaoran. Ainda que estivesse aliviado pela viagem oportuna de Touya, sua apreensão se dava por conta da irmã caçula deste. Estava aflito em imaginar o que Sakura poderia aprontar no bar aquela noite.

Tais pensamentos passavam pela mente do chinês, enquanto ele esperava – sentado – na grande sala dos Kinomoto. Mas se o amante havia viajado, o quê diabos fazia ali então? Simples e complexo ao mesmo tempo, já que o próprio Touya havia pedido que Syaoran acompanhasse sua irmã durante toda a reunião. Às vezes o diretor não compreendia seu chefe; o moreno tinha ciúme de Sakura, mas sempre garantia que o chinês não a deixasse muito tempo sozinha.

Difícil em demasia para ele tentar compreender.

O homem olhou no relógio, contando os minutos que já haviam se passado desde que chegara. Havia tanto tempo que não sustentava um relacionamento com uma mulher que até se esquecera o quanto elas demoravam em se arrumar. _"Mulheres são sempre iguais nesse ponto"_, pensara.

Era estranho comparar Sakura com sua ex-namorada. E apesar do jeito estabanado da jovem, ele acreditava que teria um relacionamento muito melhor com ela do que com sua ex. A Kinomoto era especial e tinha algo em si que deixava o chinês confortável em sua presença.

E divagando sobre o assunto, Li não percebeu quando a dona de seus pensamentos em questão aparecera na sala, pronta. Sakura desceu o último degrau da escada, mirando as costas largas de Syaoran. Pé ante pé, em silêncio, aproximou-se do sofá e posicionou o rosto rente ao do amigo.

- Vamos, Li-kun? – murmurou provocadora, tão perto que o homem sentiu o hálito quente atingir-lhe o ouvido.

- Sakura-san! – exclamou, erguendo-se em um pulo. O arrepio que percorrera-lhe o corpo despertara sua adrenalina. – Não precisava ser tão sutil. – reclamou, enquanto virava-se finalmente para mirá-la.

Não boquiabriu-se, mas nem por isso deixara de estar surpreso. Tinha ciência que Sakura era bonita, no entanto, àquela noite, ela estava algumas vezes mais. Talvez fosse o vestido longo e negro, com decote em "V", que lhe dava uma aparência mais madura que normalmente ela não possuía. Ou a maquiagem que realçava ainda mais seu jeito de mulher e destacava os olhos esmeraldinos que tanto chamavam a atenção de Li. Ou simplesmente o brilho de animação que seus orbes transmitiam ao olhá-lo.

- Você está perfeita. – deixou escapar, sequer notando que ela havia ficado vermelha.

- Você também está... – Ela disse, sorrindo e completando a visão de 'perfeita' que Syaoran idealizara no momento.

Ele vestia uma calça jeans simples e uma camisa social negra. Os cabelos estavam despenteados como sempre, mas aquele era seu charme natural. Syaoran contornou o móvel até Sakura, e estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Vamos? – indagou, enquanto ela aceitava o amparo.

- Sim – Sorriu.

A noite estava apenas começando.

* * *

O líquido âmbar desceu em um só gole pelo caminho, queimando levemente sua garganta. Touya bateu o copo vazio em cima da mesinha de centro, enquanto pulava mais uma vez a música do aparelho de som.

As luzes artificiais da cidade adentravam pela janela do _flat, _não deixando que o ambiente se afogasse na escuridão. Estava sozinho. Junto com suas lembranças e pensamentos.

No momento, sob o efeito dos goles a mais de whisky, considerava-se patético. Enquanto permanecia envolto em sua própria tristeza, seus amigos e entes queridos divertiam-se sem nenhuma preocupação.

Era mesmo muito covarde. Depois de tanto tempo, ainda tinha receio de ficar de frente a Tsukishiro Yue. Tinha passado todos aqueles anos guardando sentimentos bons pelo outro, sem nunca cogitar que ele fora a causa de todo seu sofrimento.

Por culpa daquele _preconceituoso_ fora obrigado a fechar-se em sua própria redoma, solitário. Contava apenas com a presença de Yukito, que ele arrastara, mesmo sem querer, para seu mundo de devassidão. Poderia nutrir algo bom para com o homem que o machucara tanto?

Talvez tivesse mesmo uma obsessão, como Yuki sempre lhe dissera. E aquela dúvida lhe martelaria pelo resto da noite, enquanto não chegasse a um consenso consigo mesmo. Touya odiava deixar coisas pendentes...

Jogou o controle do som sobre o sofá e levantou-se. Tinha questões a resolver.

* * *

O bar estava agitado. Do lado de fora era possível escutar o som do karaokê junto aos burburinhos dos clientes. Assim que Syaoran estacionou o carro de Touya, Sakura não esperou nem um minuto a mais para sair do automóvel e mirar com agitação contida o recinto.

- Ah! Esta noite vai ser ótima! – exclamou, puxando o chinês para dentro quando este chegou até si.

Do lado de dentro alguns funcionários os saudaram. Pessoas bebiam, outras apenas conversavam, e havia alguns que arriscavam passos de dança perto do som. Dentre o aglomerado de gente, Syaoran pôde avistar Yukito na companhia de um loiro que ele não conhecia. Teve tempo de acenar para o motorista antes que sua acompanhante lhe puxasse. Sakura apenas parou ao chegar até balcão.

- Yue-kun. – A jovem gritou para que o homem a escutasse, enquanto o mesmo ocupava-se em servir outro cliente.

Li olhou-o com desagrado, porém logo se recompôs. A cantora sorria abertamente sob o olhar carregado de afeto que o mais velho lhe direcionava. Sua vontade era pular aquele balcão para abraçá-lo, mas suas vestes não permitiriam tal ação.

E antes que Yue pudesse cumprimentá-la, ou dizer algo que fosse, uma onda de exclamações percorreu todo o ambiente; até mesmo o cara que arriscava-se no karaokê calou-se. Todos haviam virado suas faces em direção ao portal de entrada, e os três, próximos ao balcão, não fizeram diferente.

- Nii-chan? – Sakura dividira-se entre animação e surpresa.

Parado na entrada estava o presidente da C-G.K. Kinomoto Touya colocara os pés para dentro do bar e, agora, olhava diretamente para o homem atrás do balcão. Seus olhos amendoados vertiam puro desprezo.

* * *

Tava louca para escrever o reencontro do Touya com o Yue... Bem, por enquanto foi só uma troca de olhares. Mas no capítulo seguinte...

O próximo capítulo vai ser bem importante para os casais da fanfic... To até imaginando o quão vai ser divertido.

Então, até o próximo.


	12. Prelúdio da Confusão

Card Captors Sakura e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a **CLAMP**.

Essa fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

Conteúdo **YAOI.**Se você não gosta, não LEIA.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

"_Tsc"_

Os lábios de Yue moveram-se em desgosto, ao cruzar o olhar com o cliente recém chegado. A raiva começava a queimar em seu interior, pronta para escapar-lhe na forma de palavras ferinas. No entanto, a voz de Yukito parecia presa ao seu ouvido, repetindo o pedido feito alguns dias antes.

Respirou fundo. Bastava ignorar... Há anos havia apagado qualquer resquício da existência de Touya em sua vida, de qualquer maneira. Yue ocupou-se em enxugar alguns copos lavados, quebrando o contanto nada agradável de seus olhos claros com os escuros do Kinomoto.

Touya, por sua vez, considerou o gesto como uma ofensa. Fazia tanto tempo que não se viam, afinal! Imaginara que, primeiramente, o homem sairia de trás do balcão pronto para atingi-lo com um soco certeiro, como já o fizera em épocas distantes; e então ele poderia despejar toda a amargura que tomara-lhe conta por todo aquele tempo... Porém, o moreno fora apenas ignorado.

Tais pensamentos somaram-se com os demais que insistiam em lhe incomodar, deixando-o mais determinado a tirar satisfações com o dono do bar. No entanto, seu conflito interior não foi suficiente para lhe deixar alheio as demais pessoas que encontravam-se a sua volta.

Os burburinhos haviam aumentando. Todos se perguntavam o motivo do chefe permanecer parado na entrada, ainda mais com uma expressão irritadiça na face. Alguns volveram os rostos para o casal próximo ao balcão, perguntando-se se não era apenas o tão conhecido ciúmes do Kinomoto pela irmã.

Os funcionários estavam curiosos, pois era de conhecimento geral que o presidente Kinomoto não iria a comemoração, ocupado com uma reunião importante em Hokkaido. O que ele fazia ali, então? Reunião cancelada? Ciúmes da imouto? Ou talvez...

- Por que todos estão olhando para mim? – Touya indagou, sorrindo sedutoramente para os convidados. – Por favor, vamos continuar a festa!

Não poderia negar que seu coração estava a mil, mas mesmo assim obrigou-se a caminhar diretamente para o balcão. À sua passagem, escutou várias frases em sua homenagem, coisas como _"Viva ao Touya" _ou _"Eu amo esse cara". _Seus passos eram determinados, assim como o olhar pregado no homem de cabelos claros. Seu interior parecia tremer diante da ansiedade que era mascarada no plano exterior.

Com o repentino alvoroço dos clientes, todos saudando o Kinomoto – para o desgosto do Tsukishiro mais velho -, Yue voltou a olhá-lo, encontrando-se novamente em sua mirada. _Como ele era irritante_, pensara o dono do bar. Empertigando-se ao andar, carregando um sorriso safado nos lábios enquanto o encarava... Ora ou outra tencionava a atenção as pessoas que adornavam seu trajeto, recebendo assovios ou declarações deles.

"_Com licença"._

Yue soltou um grunhido desdenhoso quando Touya apropriou-se, educadamente, de um copo de whisky de um dos funcionários. Foi perceptível o constrangimento do homem ao ver os lábios de Touya tocarem o vidro; era o que chamavam de beijo indireto? Yue poderia jurar que a vítima do contato em questão ficara vermelha.

Ele, no entanto, estava um nível a mais que indignado. Sabia muito bem que Touya era um conquistador barato, mas não esperava que fosse um possível alvo de seus caprichos. Ao menos era o que concluíra, já que o moreno raramente tirava os olhos de si.

Touya tomou o último gole do líquido âmbar, ao mesmo tempo em que chegava próximo ao local onde se encontravam Syaoran, Sakura e o gêmeo de seu amigo Yukito. Sem dar atenção ao amante e a irmã, sentou-se no banquinho em frente à Yue, dirigindo-lhe a palavra.

- Me serve? – pediu, sentido a aura negra que emanava do mais velho.

Obteve apenas um virar de costas como resposta. Yue saiu tranquilamente em direção ao depósito, sem soltar nenhuma palavra. Touya observou-o desaparecer de vista, com um sorriso zombeteiro na face.

A noite seria divertida.

* * *

A morena adentrou o recinto, sentindo-se imediatamente contagiada com o _J-pop_ animado que tocava. A atmosfera do bar parecia-lhe ótima, por isso tratou logo de se misturar à multidão a fim de conhecer pessoas novas e, quem sabe, encontrar um homem interessante.

Os olhos violetas percorriam todos os cantos do ambiente, analisando feições ao mesmo tempo em que procurava rostos conhecidos. Sakura deveria estar em algum canto acompanhada do _seu querido Li-kun_... Enquanto, para seu desapontamento, Touya jogava seu charme em alguma parte de Hokkaido.

_Seria tão chato procurar outra pessoa para se distrair._

Foi então que, no meio do aglomerado de pessoas, reconheceu Tsukishiro Yukito andando ao lado de um estrangeiro muito atraente, para sua surpresa. Kami, Yuki era mesmo um homem de sorte! Aquele homem era o pecado em forma de pessoa.

A estilista ficou tão absorta em acompanhá-los com o olhar, que não percebeu um corpo vindo em direção ao seu. O jovem colegial, que servia as mesas, levara um forte esbarrão que o empurrara contra a mulher.

- _Gomenasai_! – Eriol sentiu-se chocar contra algo, que lhe pareceu ser do gênero feminino graças a um gritinho agudo de _"Itai"_.

- Tudo bem garoto, pelo menos você não me sujou. – Tomoyo olhou para seu vestido rosa claro e em seguida para o jovem que inclinara o corpo em sua direção, em uma mesura de respeito. – Pode endireitar-se, já disse que está tudo bem.

Eriol ergueu a face lentamente, ainda envergonhado. Foi subindo os olhos pelo corpo esguio da mulher, até finalmente mirar seu rosto. Prendeu o ar, surpreso... Era _ela_, sua Yamato Nadeshiko.

- E-eu...

- Eu aceito suas desculpas... Agora, poderia me arranjar algo para beber? – a morena o viu concordar enfaticamente com a cabeça e sorriu. – Estarei perto do balcão.

Daidouji saiu sem esperar que ele dissesse algo. E o estudante ficou por um tempo parado no mesmo lugar, estático. Suas mãos tremiam levemente em nervoso, enquanto os olhos miravam o ponto em que outrora a morena estava. Então a ficha lhe caiu... Aquela noite era oportunidade que tanto desejara.

* * *

O copo vazio foi preenchido de whisky com ajuda de uma garçonete loira, desapontando levemente Touya. A jovem era até bonitinha, mas nada agradaria mais o moreno que ser servido pelo próprio dono do Konpeitou's.

A poucos metros de si, um chinês e uma japonesa observavam-no. Sakura mirava o irmão com curiosidade, enquanto Syaoran dividia-se entre a surpresa e exasperação. Não esperava ver Touya naquela noite, já que este lhe garantira que estaria longe na data. Sua presença ali era um forte indício de uma confusão, ainda mais com presidente mostrando-se interessado em ficar a noite inteira nas vistas do Tsukishiro.

Li deu um passo a frente, decidido a fazer qualquer coisa para tirar o amante dali. Não desejava que algo ruim acontecesse a Touya, além de não lhe agradar em nada mantê-lo perto daquele que um dia fora seu amor juvenil.

Sakura acompanhou o diretor no curto caminho, intrigada com a expressão determinada no rosto do acompanhante. Ao chegarem perto do Kinomoto mais velho, Li adiantou-se para lhe falar, porém Yukito aparecera no mesmo instante, com um homem loiro em seus calcanhares.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Touya? – Yuki curvara-se ao seu lado, repreendendo-o rente ao ouvido. – Você disse que não viria!

- Decidi aparecer. – respondeu, sem volver na direção do mais baixo. – Não esperava que eu ficasse a noite toda naquele flat sozinho, enquanto todos meus conhecidos se divertem...

- Eu esperava sim. – Sibilou entre dentes, tomando-lhe o copo de whisky.

- Ei!

Syaoran observava tudo impaciente, enquanto a jovem ao seu lado tentava entender o que acontecia. _"Nii-chan?_", ela sussurrara, procurando a mão do amigo. Li sentiu os dedos mornos da cantora tocarem sua mão fria, como se na busca de uma explicação. Necessitado de um pouco de confiança, o chinês pressionou a mão da garota na sua, murmurando-lhe um _"está tudo bem"_. Sakura correspondeu a pressão, sorrindo enquanto observava a discussão inaudível de seu onii-san e Yukito.

- Me devolve isso... Não sou uma criança para ser vigiada. – Touya resmungou, agora com o tronco posicionado na direção do outro.

- Hoje você está parecendo. Por que diabos apareceu aqui? – Yukito entregou o copo a Jean, que permanecia parado as suas costas, até então sem ter sua presença notada pelo moreno. – Sabe muito bem o que meu irmão acha sobre você... Não quero que saia daqui magoado...

- Eu sei o que estou fazendo... E quando é que esse cara voltou, hein? – indagou, apontado para o loiro, que lhe sorriu em escárnio.

- Kinomoto! Quanto tempo... E apesar dos anos, você continua sendo o mesmo _usoratonkachi _de sempre.

- Maldito! – Ergueu-se com os punhos cerrados, sobressaltando todos os próximos, menos Yukito.

- Não comecem vocês dois! – inquiriu, enquanto ambos os homens trocavam farpas em seus olhares. – Li-san, por favor, divirta-se com Sakura... Eu resolvo as coisas por aqui.

Syaoran olhou-o com uma expressão "_Não vou deixar que você cuide disso sozinho_", no entanto, antes que se expressasse com palavras, Touya tomou-lhe a frente.

- Não há nada a ser resolvido aqui! – O moreno aproveitou-se da passagem de um garçom, para agarrar uma dose de algo alcoólico de sua bandeja. - Mas Syao, por favor, divirta-se. – elevou o copo simbolicamente, tomando um gole em seguida.

- Então vamos dançar, Li-kun! – Sakura sugeriu puxando o homem em direção a pista, confiando que nada de mais estava acontecendo com seus queridos entes. O diretor, porém, olhou-a penalizado, retrocedendo alguns passos.

- Eu gostaria muito, Sakura-san... Mas...

- Syao! Você não vai acreditar no que me aconteceu!

Um jovem moreno saiu do meio da multidão de pessoas, equilibrando uma bandeja vazia em uma das mãos. Antes mesmo de chegar próximo ao amigo, foi exclamando a prévia de suas novidades, sem notar que interrompera uma fala importante do empresário.

- O que foi, Eriol?! – impacientou-se, quando o mais novo chegou até si. "_Ah, olá Kinomoto-san!"_, o moreno cumprimentou a jovem e recebeu um sorriso da mesma, o que aumentou a carranca do chinês. – Fala logo, não tenho a noite toda!

- Que mau humor! Mas você não vai conseguir estragar o meu. – sorriu, ajeitando os óculos na face. – Essa é minha noite de sorte! A mulher dos meus sonhos está aqui!

- Eh? Hontô?! – Syaoran esqueceu momentaneamente seu agastamento, tomado pela repentina curiosidade. – Quem é?

- Eh? Eriol-kun está apaixonado? – Sakura se intrometeu no assunto, cheia de expectativa. – Quem é, Eriol-kun? Ela é bonita?

- Sakura-san! – lamentou-se Li, perplexo com o repentino entusiasmo da cantora. Ignorou o bico formado nos lábios femininos, voltando a prestar atenção no colegial. – E então, Eriol, vai mostrá-la ou não?

- Bem...

- Sakura! Li-kun!

Syaoran estalou a língua no céu da boca, rabugento. Era a terceira interrupção da noite. Vinda do aglomerado de mesas, Daidouji Tomoyo caminhou em direção aos amigos, estampando um sorriso caloroso nos lábios.

- Tomoyo-chan! – Sakura sorriu quando abraçou a melhor amiga. – Que bom que veio.

- Não poderia perder isso por nada... Ei, você não é o garçom para quem eu pedi uma bebida? – A morena virou em direção a Eriol, sem notar que este corara com seu comentário.

- E-eu...

- Vai trabalhar, Eriol! Depois você me conta mais sobre aquele assunto. – sugeriu o chinês, recebendo um olhar reprovador do amigo. – Qual o problema...?

- A Tomy pode esperar... Me diga, Eriol-kun! – Sakura olhou-o com uma expressão pidona, constrangendo o garoto.

- E-eu acho melhor buscar a bebida... – E como um jato, Hiiragisawa desapareceu desapontando a cantora.

- Esse colegial é bem kawaii... Daria um ótimo modelo. – comentou Tomoyo, olhando o garçom sumir entre os clientes.

- Não é? Eriol...

Sakura calou-se antes de terminar a frase, pois outra discussão audível havia começado entre Jean, Touya e Yukito. Os três mais jovens, antes dispersos com o assunto do colegial, voltaram suas atenções para os homens.

- Então você apareceu, Kinomoto Touya! – Tomoyo adiantou-se surpresa, indo na direção deles, interrompendo uma nova briga. – Yukito como vai? E você...? - A morena analisou Jean dos pés a cabeça, não escondendo seu interesse.

"_Geez", _Touya soltou um muxoxo, bebendo um pouco mais da vodka que havia conseguido. – Esse _teme_... – apontou para o loiro. – chama-se Jean Dardeno... É um importante empresário de jogos na Europa. – A morena sorriu na direção do estrangeiro, recebendo um sorriso constrangido em resposta. – Mas não se anime, não! Não pense que vai conquistá-lo como um dia fez comigo...

- Touya! – a mulher exclamou, perplexa.

O Kinomoto riu, olhando-a com uma sobrancelha elevada. – Qual o problema? Só estou te poupando de perder tempo!

A morena soltou vários desaforos no ouvido de Touya, que, apesar de querer escutar, Syaoran não pode entender. Ao seu lado, Sakura começara a rir baixo ao observar o início de uma nova confusão.

- Acho que a implicância deles não terá fim essa noite. – ponderou para Syaoran, desviando a atenção deste para ela.

- Parece que sim. – Li torcia fortemente que assim acontecesse, com Yue longe de seu amante.

- Acho que podemos nos divertir um pouco sem eles, não? – Sakura indagou, virando a face para a do amigo.

- Hã? – Franziu o cenho, sem entender.

- Vamos. – Sakura arrastou-o pela segunda vez na noite, mas, diferente da outra, conseguindo levá-lo até a pista de dança.

Os dois jovens desapareceram sob as vistas de Yukito. Apenas ele havia notado o afastamento dos dois, apesar de ainda estar atento aos movimentos dos outros três.

- Você é um maldito, Touya! – vociferou Tomoyo, puxando um banquinho para sentar-se ao lado do moreno.

- Apenas dei um aviso para seu bem... – continuou, nem se quer se importando com a presença do francês, sendo este o motivo da discussão com a estilista. – Ele não vai dar atenção para você... Ele é o amante do Yukito!

- Touya! – desta vez fora Tsukishiro o ofendido.

- Porra, vocês não aguentam a verdade! – reclamou, impacientando-se com seu copo vazio. – Esse francesinho volta pra cá e você esconde de mim! Eu nem mesmo reconheço o relacionamento de vocês... Apenas disse isso para a Tomy-chan parar de cobiçar esse baka... _Itai_! Isso dói! – Tomoyo repetiu o beliscão, sem dar atenção ao novo _"Itai"_ do empresário.

- Você fica insuportável quando bebe, Touya. – Yukito agarrou a mão de Jean e puxou-o para longe do balcão.

O Kinomoto resmungou um _"quem precisa dele"_, olhando para o objeto de vidro em suas mãos.

- Você deveria ter ido para Hokkaido. – disse-lhe Tomoyo, batendo a palma da mão em suas costas largas.

"_Cala a boca"_

* * *

Há muito o aparelho de karaokê havia sido deixado de lado, dando espaço para que as batidas de _J-pop_ percorressem o interior do recinto com a voz de seus cantores originais. Ignorando os protestos de Syaoran, Sakura guiou o acompanhante até área reservada aos pseudo-dançarinos, já se movimentando ao som da música.

Ao encontrar o espaço que mais lhe agradara, a jovem soltou a mão do chinês e virou-se de frente a ele, sorrindo abertamente. – Vamos nos divertir de verdade! – exclamou em um timbre alto para ser escutada naquele alvoroço.

- Sakura-san, eu não sei dançar muito bem! – Syaoran tentou explicar-lhe, enquanto ela agitava-se ao som da melodia. – É melhor eu voltar!

Li fez menção de tomar o caminho de volta, no entanto, a Kinomoto fora mais rápida ao agarrar-lhe o braço. – Eu vou te mostrar.

Graciosamente, Sakura levou as duas mãos do chinês até a sua cintura. Não fora difícil imaginar que Syaoran corara ao extremo com o gesto. E antes que ele reclamasse, ou mesmo retirasse as mãos da cintura bem marcada da mulher, ela segurou-as firmemente junto as suas.

- Siga meus movimentos. – pediu, olhando-o a face desconcertada do companheiro. Sorriu.

Sakura recomeçou os movimentos seguindo a música, porém de maneira mais cadenciada. Oscilava harmoniosamente como folhas sob influência de uma brisa, movendo o quadril de um jeito provocante. Syaoran que não estava acostumado a ver mulheres dançando daquela maneira – não tão comum no Japão ou China -, corou ainda mais fortemente, se é que podia, permanecendo parado à olhá-la.

- Você tem que dançar também! – ela riu, virando o corpo ainda sobre suas mãos, de maneira a ficar de costas para ele. – Tente pelo menos! – Soltou as mãos das dele, não ficando surpresa em perceber que ele não se afastara.

E como ele poderia? Sakura estava presa em suas mãos, dançando sensualmente, exalando um perfume floral que parecia ter um efeito pior que uma garrafa de whisky para inebriá-lo.

A mulher continuou oscilando o corpo, suas curvas destacando-se nos olhos ambarinos do empresário. As batidas da música pareciam cada vez mais fortes, reboando no interior de Li, fazendo os níveis de adrenalina aumentarem em seu corpo. A cantora virou a face para mirá-lo, movendo os lábios sedutoramente ao dublar umas das frases da música.

"_Yume no tsuduki ga mitai... __I miss you bad boy"*_

Syaoran não pode mais segurar o instinto que tentara fortemente reprimir durantes aqueles poucos minutos de dança. Num ímpeto, pressionou as mãos mais fortemente na cintura da jovem, virando-a de frente a si. Sakura ficou surpresa por um instante, porém sorriu ao vê-lo piscar em sua direção.

Dois corpos movimentando-se harmoniosamente era uma visão mais agradável de ver. Muitos haviam parado para observar o casal, que dançava presos em suas próprias sensações. A cantora mexia-se como aprendera na América, chamando a atenção de vários homens próximos. Syaoran por sua vez tentava acompanhá-la, em sua maneira masculina própria de dançar.

Seus corpos começavam a suar, porém sem apresentar cansaço nenhum. E naqueles minutos, o diretor até mesmo esqueceu suas preocupações com Touya. Aquele momento compartilhado com Sakura estava sendo divertido, adjetivo que há muito não entrava em seu vocabulário.

"_Nanimo ira nai tada soba ni ite"*_

Os lábios dela haviam mexido uma vez mais, compondo um jogo que envolvia provocação. As batidas de seus corações seguiam o mesmo compasso da melodia.

O fim da música estava próximo e ambos pressentiam isso. Nenhum deles, no entanto, pretendia voltar para perto do balcão tão cedo. Assim que outra música começasse, eles voltariam a se movimentar, testando novos passos, quem sabe.

- Eu acho que eu gosto de você, Syaoran! – Sakura declarou em meio a gargalhadas, enquanto sentia os dedos do homem circularem em sua cintura.

- Não brinca assim Sakura! – retornou, sorrindo enquanto olhava o corpo dela balançar.

- Eu to falando sério... Eu acho que gosto de você! – repetiu, fazendo as esmeraldas encontrarem com os âmbares,

- Hã? O som tá muito alto! – Syaoran encarou a mulher, enquanto ela guiava as mãos para seu rosto. – Fala mais alto.

- É isso o que eu quero dizer...

Sakura aproximou seu rosto ao do companheiro, grudando os lábios carinhosamente nos dele. Tudo pareceu parar à volta dos dois. A Kinomoto cerrou os olhos, enquanto as pupilas do chinês dilatavam-se em surpresa. A última frase da música ecoava no interior de ambos.

"_Kizamazuite watashi wo mite... Ai wo chikatte"*_

* * *

_*"Yume no tsuduki ga mitai... I miss you bad boy" - Eu quero ver a continuação do meu sonho... Eu sinto sua falta, garoto mau!_

"Nanimo ira nai tada soba ni ite" - Eu não preciso de nada, apenas de você ao meu lado.

"Kizamazuite watashi wo mite... Ai wo chikatte" - Ajoelhe-se, olhe para mim... E jure que me ama!

*Trechos da música Lonely in Gorgeous - Tommy february6. Abertura de Paradise Kiss. 

Não me matem por parar na parte mais crítica do capítulo -q

Gente, confesso que foi difícil escrever esse capítulo por conta dos vários personagens interagindo entre si e também com algumas cenas acontecendo em simultâneo. Talvez tenha ficado meio estranho, o que acham?


	13. As linhas que nos unem

Card Captors Sakura e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a **CLAMP**.

Essa fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

Conteúdo **YAOI.** Se você não gosta, não LEIA.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

Só poderia ser brincadeira. Foi o que Syaoran deduziu durante os segundos em que permanecera de olhos arregalados, sentido o calor dos lábios de Kinomoto Sakura sobre os seus. Mesmo tentando se convencer que a cantora só estava sendo infantil como em muitas vezes, não deixou de sentir-se estranho. Estava beijando a irmã do homem com quem tinha um caso! Por _Kami_, não era o suficiente para ficar abalado?

Ainda assim, não conseguira arranjar uma explicação sensata para o sentimento que começava a despontar em seu peito. Talvez fosse ansiedade. Ou a culpa por estar tão próximo a imouto de seu amante.

Tomando a consciência de seus atos, Li afastou a garota de si, pegando-a pelos ombros delicadamente. Sakura abriu os olhos ao sentir falta da aproximação do amigo e encarou a feição receosa deste, sorrindo.

- O que foi isso, Sakura-san?! – Syaoran indagou em um tom de voz quase histérico.

- Eu só estava tentando me expressar! – exclamou em resposta, voltando a se aproximar dele.

- Eu... O que está fazendo?! – Tirou a mão dela de seu ombro, constrangido. – Isso não está certo, eu... – A nova música que começara a tocar, as pessoas a sua volta, tudo parecia confundi-lo ainda mais. – Vamos sair daqui... Não podemos conversar assim.

O diretor pegou a mão de Sakura e guiou-a para longe da pista de dança. Achou melhor levá-la para o lado de fora do bar, onde o som era mais baixo e poderiam conversar com calma. Assim que puseram os pés para fora do recinto, Syaoran soltou a mão da jovem e virou-se para encará-la.

Sakura havia se encostado à parede, ocupando-se em mirar os próprios pés. Aparentemente sua determinação de minutos antes havia lhe abandonado durante o trajeto até ali, dando lugar ao constrangimento pelos seus atos. Contudo não estava arrependida, longe disso. Seu coração batia forte contra o peito, pois sabia que era o melhor momento para colocar em palavras àquilo que a impulsionara a dar-lhe um beijo.

- Syaoran... – hesitou por um momento, antes de encarar os orbes castanhos dele. – Estou meio confusa com o que aconteceu... Confesso que foi um impulso te beijar, mas achei que fosse o certo a se fazer naquele momento.

- Sakura-san, escute... – Li tentou tomar a palavra, pressentindo que algo bom não poderia estar por vir. No entanto, a cantora lhe interrompeu.

- Sem formalidades nesse momento, onegai. – Sakura sorriu embaraçada, intercalando seu olhar entre a calçada e o homem ante a si. – Afinal, acabamos de nos beijar.

Syaoran desejou internamente que um buraco se abrisse sobre seus pés naquele exato momento, para engoli-lo. _"Acabamos de nos beijar"_ fora uma frase um tanto romântica da parte de Sakura, em sua opinião. Seria mais certo se ela dissesse _"acabei de te beijar"_. Mas o momento era crítico em demasia para correções.

- Há algum tempo venho pensado sobre meus sentimentos. No começo achei que fosse cedo demais para sentir isso... – a cantora continuou, deixando o chinês ainda mais ansioso. – mas não posso mais esconder e fingir que essa sensação não mexe comigo. Como eu disse lá dentro, acho que eu gosto de você.

As esmeraldas o encararam, determinadas a terem uma resposta. Syaoran ficou estático por um momento, esforçando-se em absorver com calma a declaração de Sakura. "Gostar dele" era precipitado, afinal eles se conheciam há um pouco mais de um mês. Ela só estava confusa, Li tinha certeza.

- Sakura, me escute. Você deve estar se confundido com seus sentimentos. – O empresário descansou a mão sobre o ombro da jovem, como maneira de demonstrar a confiança de suas palavras. – Nós passamos as últimas semanas nos vendo constantemente, não nego que ficamos mais próximos depois disso. Mas nos conhecemos muito pouco para você gostar de mim no sentido em que está pensado. É apenas carinho de amigo.

- Não, eu tenho certeza! – A feição de Sakura era suplicante quando tentou explicar-se: - Eu sei que é um gostar diferente. É especial. – Kinomoto sentiu-se confortável em encostar o topo da cabeça no peito de Syaoran, deixando-se suspirar. – Não seria especial se eu não sentisse meu coração descompassado como nesse momento. Se eu não inventasse desculpas bobas só para ter um motivo para te ver sempre...

O diretor pressionou levemente a mão que mantinha em contanto com a cantora. Seu corpo tremeu em um impulso de contornar ela em um abraço forte, mas segurou-se. Sentiu-se culpado. Ele não partilhava dos mesmos sentimentos... Não por ela.

Li estava envolvido com Touya e apesar das idas e vindas, sentia-se satisfeito de viver aquela experiência com o moreno. Ele gostava do Kinomoto mais velho e considerava-se bem daquela maneira.

No entanto, apesar de suas convicções, doeu-lhe. A sensação de ter o coração ferido lhe percorreu quando se obrigou a afastar-se de Sakura, para por um fim naquilo.

- Não estou te pedindo para dizer que gosta de mim também. – a mulher declarou, percebendo a distância que o empresário colocara entre eles. - Só quero que pense no assunto. Podemos tentar...

- Eu não posso aceitar, Sakura. – disse repentinamente, fazendo-a erguer a face para si, surpresa. Involuntariamente, o chinês cerrou os punhos, como maneira de extravasar a incerteza que lhe acometia. – Não aceitarei seus sentimentos.

- Syaoran... – murmurou, quando ele virou-lhe as costas.

- Eu sinto muito, mas não posso retribuir o que você sente por mim. – Machucava-lhe exprimir-se tão indiferente. No entanto, era necessário. – Eu não poderia sentir isso por uma pessoa que é quase uma _imouto _para mim.

Sakura se sentiu sem chão por um momento, depois da última frase dele. Teve ganas de dizer-lhe que não precisava de mais um irmão na sua vida, e sim de um homem para compartilhar uma rotina mais íntima. Apesar do impulso inicial, somente pôde sibilar um pedido de desculpas. Chateada, apressou-se em voltar para dentro do bar, sem coragem de encará-lo naquele instante.

Syaoran volveu o corpo em tempo de vê-la correr para o interior do recinto. Nervoso, socou a parede a sua frente, pesando os olhos. Ele não imaginou que fosse acontecer algo como aquilo... Não era para ser assim.

* * *

Tomoyo virou o último gole de vodka do copo, batendo-o vazio contra o balcão. Ao seu lado, Touya havia dado uma pausa nas bebidas alcoólicas, distraindo-se em olhar o movimento das pessoas ao seu redor. Yue ainda não voltara a dar as caras por ali, então tudo lhe parecia tedioso.

- Ei Touya, aquele loiro é mesmo namorado do Yukito? – a estilista indagou, enquanto direcionava o corpo no mesmo sentido que do amigo.

- Eles não são namorados. - respondeu, voltando a atenção para a mulher - Apenas se pegam casualmente.

- Que desperdício! – Tomoyo fez um gesto silencioso para que garçom de olhos azuis lhe servisse mais uma dose.

A boca do Kinomoto torceu-se em um esgar, imaginando o quê o francês tinha de tão bom para despertar o interesse não só de Yukito como o de Tomoyo. Contrariado, observou Eriol depositar o líquido no copo em frente a morena, ponderando se deveria pedir mais uma dose também. Porém, antes que se decidisse realmente, o garçom afastou-se para servir outros clientes.

- Tão chato. – murmurou o empresário, tomando o copo da mão de Daidouji.

- Por que não pede sua própria bebida? – reclamou azeda, recuperando seu copo.

- Porque o garçom acabou de sair. - disse zombeteiro, antes de perceber a aproximação de sua irmã. – Ah, Sakura! – esbanjou um sorriso, esperançoso em sair do tédio, enquanto batia a mão no baquinho vazio ao seu lado.

A cantora, no entanto, passou direto por ele, refugiando-se no assento desocupado ao lado da amiga. Sakura não perdeu tempo em tomar o resto da vodka de Tomoyo, em uma só golada.

- Sakura?! – Tomoyo chocou-se. Sakura não era de beber, e isso ficou visível por conta da careta que seu rosto figurou ao sentir o álcool queimar-lhe a garganta. Algo estava errado. – Onde está o Li-san?

- Não faço ideia... – respondeu após soltar o ar cheirando peculiarmente a bebida, passando as costas da mão, em seguida, pelos lábios. – Não tem um garçom disponível não?! Ei Eriol! Enche o copo!

O jovem demorou um pouco até atendê-la. Assim que completou a dose da cantora, serviu também a Daidouji e o outro Kinomoto, que enfim se decidira. Enquanto era servido, Touya puxou conversa com o estudante para distrair-se.

Acabou descobrindo que Eriol era colega de quarto de Syaoran, quando o menor disse-lhe que o conhecia não só de vista como também pelas palavras do chinês. Apesar de saber que Li dividia um apartamento com um colegial e que este trabalhava ali no bar, nunca realmente o conhecera uma vez que havia tanto tempo em que não pisava no Konpeitou's.

Touya estava tão absorto em sua conversa com o _chibi_, que não notou quando outro homem apareceu às costas do Hiiragisawa.

- Estão precisando de você nas mesas, Eriol. – Yue postara-se atrás do garoto, olhando cortante para o moreno mais velho. – Os outros garçons não darão conta de tudo sozinhos.

- Gomen, Yue-san. Estou indo. – o jovem saiu apressando, mas não antes de direcionar uma mesura sem jeito à Touya.

O empresário sorriu caloroso, acompanhando com os olhos o garoto se afastar. Assim que o perdeu de vista fez menção em dar um gole em sua vodka, porém o som de um repentino pigarro próximo a si o desconcentrou.

Touya ergueu os olhos imediatamente, deparando-se com o homem que sempre detivera seus sentimentos, por mais contraditórios que estes fossem. Um sorriso fez-se em seus lábios.

- _Yu-e-kun_. – sua voz brincou com o nome, ao pronunciá-lo de maneira provocativa. – Veio finalmente me servir?

Yue observou o Kinomoto terminar sua bebida, e logo depois estender-lhe o copo vazio. Simplesmente ignorou o gesto, dirigindo-lhe a palavra, indiferente.

- Quando vai parar de tentar seduzir pessoas? – indagou com um timbre baixo, tomando o cuidado que Sakura e sua amiga não o ouvissem. – Por que não gasta essa sua energia cuidando da sua irmã? É a terceira dose de vodka que o garçom está servindo a ela.

- Não vou impedir que Sakura se divirta esta noite. – respondeu-lhe no mesmo tom baixo, fazendo movimentos giratórios com o objeto vazio em sua mão. – Eu sempre fui um irmão protetor demais, reconheço. Acho que ao menos uma noite posso deixá-la livre.

Touya volveu a face para a imouto, sorrindo melancólico assim que o rosto dela entrou em seu campo de visão. Conhecia muito bem sua irmã mais nova para saber que, apesar da jovem sorrir enquanto falava com Tomoyo, havia algo abalado em seu interior. Sakura era como um livro aberto para ele, suas expressões fáceis de serem lidas. E tinha certeza que Daidouji compartilhava do mesmo dom; por isso poderia deixar que a morena cuidasse da caçula.

Por hora, afundaria sozinho em suas preocupações, com o apoio do álcool. Não poderia julgar Sakura por estar bebendo, pois ele sempre fizera o mesmo. Um bom exemplo como irmão? Não era o momento para pensar sobre aquilo.

-... Eu não seduzo pessoas. – recomeçou a falar, voltando o olhar para o Tsukishiro. – Geralmente são elas que me seduzem. – Deu uma piscadela, sentindo entorpecer-se por conta da bebida. Mesmo assim via com clareza a fúria que crescia nos olhos de Yue. – Elas vêm até mim, implorando por atenção. Eu apenas realizo seus desejos.

- Você... Maldito! - Yue, bateu o punho contra a madeira, chamando a atenção dos que estavam sentados ante ao balcão. Contrariado com os olhares sobre si, dirigiu-se para o depósito, sem notar que o motivo de sua irritação levantara-se para segui-lo.

- O que foi isso? – Tomoyo indagou assombrada, observando o Kinomoto desaparecer entre algumas pessoas.

- Touya deve ter ficado bravo porque viu o Yukito com outro homem! Não fique com ciúmes! – Sakura exclamou rindo, se sentido aquecida por conta da vodka.

- Hunf! Toma e fica caladinha. – Tomoyo impacientou-se com o riso da cantora, empurrando o próprio copo contra a boca da amiga.

* * *

Kinomoto Touya desviou de algumas pessoas enquanto caminhava até a extremidade do balcão. Assim que o alcançou, contornou a madeira para o outro lado no qual o recinto era dividido.

Passando despercebido por uns dois garçons que serviam os clientes, capturou uma garrafa de _sake _da prateleira de bebidas. Durante o trajeto até os fundos do bar, tomou um longo gole da bebida, a fim de controlar sua ansiedade. Fazia muitos anos que não conversava com aquele homem... Trocar palavras, vê-lo... tê-lo próximo a si novamente o perturbava.

Assim que colocou os pés no menor cômodo do ambiente, um sentimento nostálgico percorreu seu interior. Várias lembranças passaram por sua mente, todas embaralhadas, incluindo a última vez que conversara com Yue.

- Parece que muitas coisas mudaram aqui durante o tempo que fiquei afastado. - comentou, olhando tudo ao seu redor, menos a quem dirigia a palavra.

- Quem disse que você poderia entrar aqui? – o proprietário do bar havia se surpreendido levemente com a invasão, mas logo se recompôs.

- Tsc... Apenas seu mau humor continua o mesmo.

Touya não se preocupou com fato de não ser bem vindo ali. Apenas ocupou-se em puxar um dos caixotes de mercadoria vazio para sentar-se. Ao se acomodar, deixando o sake ao seu lado, olhou para o outro sem intimidar-se com a cara de poucos amigos com a qual se deparou.

- Depois de todos esses anos, acho que temos uma nova oportunidade para conversar. – disse, posicionando uma caixa de madeira ante a qual estava sentado.

- E o que teríamos para conversar? – indagou, sentindo ânsia de chutar o objeto inerte para longe de si. – Eu disse tudo o que tinha para dizer em nosso último encontro.

- Mas eu não disse... Precisamos esclarecer algumas coisas.

* * *

O tempo pareceu passar lentamente diante de seus olhos. Nem mesmo o barulho dos carros na rua conseguia desconcentrá-lo de seus pensamentos confusos. Syaoran tinha certeza que poderia ficar a noite e a madrugada inteira do lado de fora do Konpeitou's, encostado na parede, afastando o momento em que teria que encarar Kinomoto Sakura de novo.

Seus sentidos compunham um misto de choque e compaixão. Talvez tivesse sido brusco demais em suas palavras, magoando a jovem ao negar seus sentimentos. Mas havia sido pego de surpresa, era justificável. Mesmo assim, a culpa lhe consumia. E por mais que uma parte de si desejasse esperar do lado de fora, retardando o máximo aquele encontro, o impulso de ir atrás dela para desculpar-se foi maior.

Com passos lentos, Li adentrou novamente o local. Em pensamentos tentava escolher as melhores palavras para dizer a Sakura. Algumas tentativas escapavam por seus lábios em forma de murmúrios, que em meio ao _J-pop_ mantinham-se ocultos.

O diretor encontrava-se tão distraído, que sentiu o coração pular no peito quando uma mão encostou-se em seu ombro direito. Foi como se uma descarga elétrica passasse por seu corpo, enquanto apenas um nome surgia em sua cabeça.

- Sakura?

- Pensei que ela estivesse com você, Li-san. – Yukito ponderou, quando Syaoran volveu rapidamente o corpo em sua direção.

- Nos separamos por um momento e foi o suficiente para eu perdê-la de vista. – suspirou, levando a mãos aos cabelos em um gesto característico de sua frustração. – E como está o Touya? – Com os últimos acontecimentos tinha até mesmo esquecido do Kinomoto. No entanto, a presença do motorista refrescou-lhe memória.

- Ele e o copo de whisky estão muito bem. – disse azedo, sem notar o muxoxo que Jean deu as suas costas, logo em seguida. – Eu sei que disse que cuidaria dele, mas Touya fica impossível quando bebe.

- Tudo bem... Acho melhor eu procurá-lo. – Voltou a caminhar, dividindo sua preocupação entre os dois Kinomoto.

- Eu te acompanho... – Yukito fez menção de segui-lo, porém o francês o deteve, segurando-o pelo braço.

Tsukishiro virou-se para o loiro, com uma expressão interrogativa. A intensidade dos orbes claros, constrangeu-o momentaneamente.

- Você poderia me ceder um pouco da sua atenção? – Jean indagou, suavemente.

- E-eu...

- Kinomoto-san tem alguém que cuide dele agora. – Os lábios do mais baixo tremeram ao titubear uma resposta, enquanto Jean pronunciava-se – Me deixe cuidar de você.

Como poderia contrapor-se aquilo?

* * *

Syaoran se quer notou que Yukito não o acompanhara. Sua cabeça continha um turbilhão de pensamentos, um mais confuso que os outros. Por isso, o trajeto até o extremo do ambiente lhe pareceu mais rápido do que esperara. Quando deu por si já estava a poucos metros do balcão, local onde deixara Touya minutos antes.

Li percorreu os olhos por aquela parte do recinto, em busca do moreno. No entanto, não o viu. O que entrou em seu campo de visão foi um pouco mais impactante, do que poderia ser Touya conversando com Yue, como ele imaginara.

Com uma expressão contrariada, Syaoran seguiu até o balcão, parando próximo a roda de homens que se formara em volta de Sakura e Tomoyo. Para seu desgosto, ambas as mulheres eram receptivas à atenção dos "urubus" - como o chinês os classificara. Um efeito claro das doses a mais de bebida.

- Com licença. – pediu, não tão educadamente, enquanto quebrava o círculo. – Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san, acho que chega de bebida por hoje. – Adiantou-se em retirar os copos de perto delas, não se esquecendo de espantar os curiosos com o olhar mais feio que já usara na vida.

- Ei! – Sakura protestou, tentando alcançar o objeto que ainda continha metade do líquido transparente. – Eu preciso disso pra me divertir! – exclamou, rindo bobamente.

- Não seja tão conservador, Li-san... Beba conosco e esqueça seus problemas! – Tomoyo conclui, batendo palmas animadamente, sendo incentivada por um coro masculino que ainda permanecera por ali.

- Como se eu pudesse... – resmungou, devolvendo os copos aos garçons sob os protestos delas. – É melhor que vocês voltem para casa, agora... Eu preciso encontrar seu irmão, Sakura. Me esperem aqui, longe desses caras, e então eu as levo embora.

Syaoran tentou se afastar, no entanto, a jovem puxou-lhe de volta para perto de si. Ela ergueu-se precariamente do banquinho, apoiando-se na segurança da mão dele.

- A noite é uma criança, Li-kun. – afirmou, a língua atrapalhando-se devido a leve embriaguez. – E nós temos que aproveitá-la.

O diretor sentiu o cheiro de álcool atingir-lhe as narinas, enquanto Sakura ditava-lhe aquelas palavras. Ela ficara tão próxima a si, que chegara a pensar que o beijaria novamente. Mas diferente do que imaginara, Sakura apenas apoiou-se em si para subir em cima do banquinho em que, até pouco tempo, ficara sentada. Após colocar o pé direito sobre o plano de madeira, deu um impulso, equilibrando-se em cima do móvel.

Li imaginou que aquilo não era tudo o que a cantora queria fazer. E como sua intuição _masculina_ não estava enganando-lhe aquela noite, sob seu piscar de olhos, Sakura migrou para o balcão graciosamente, surpreendendo todos a sua volta.

- Sakura! – chamou-a, pronto para tirá-la da vistas de quase todo o bar.

- Deixe-a se divertir... – uma voz maliciosa pronunciou atrás de Li, um pouco antes de ele ser empurrado para longe da mulher.

Ah, aquelas músicas agitadas e provocantes que os jovens adoravam! Por que elas costumavam tocar em horas críticas como aquela?! Foi o que Syaoran pensou quando viu Sakura começar a dançar em cima do grande móvel, estimulada não só pela música como também pelas exclamações masculinas.

Por alguns instantes ele não soube o que fazer. Principalmente quando leu nos lábios da Kinomoto, enquanto ela brincava com o corpo e o encarava, a frase: _"é para você"_.

* * *

O mundo do lado de fora daquele cômodo parecia não existir. Naquele momento só havia aquele espaço apinhado de utensílios e ingredientes, um homem sentado em um velho caixote e outro em pé de fronte a si.

Tsukishiro Yue não aceitara sentar-se próximo a Touya, no entanto, não se afastara, demonstrando concordar em escutá-lo. Não soube muito bem o porquê daquela tolerância repentina. Talvez fosse apenas a curiosidade de escutar o que o desgraçado lhe teria a dizer, já que anteriormente não o deixara fazer.

- Eu devo explicar o que aconteceu comigo e o seu irmão naquele dia. – o moreno começou finalmente, sentido agitar-se interiormente por voltar a tocar no assunto depois de tanto tempo. – Nós apenas...

- Eu não preciso de explicação nenhuma. O que vi naquele dia foi o suficiente. – ditou rancoroso, tentando não se lembrar do que presenciara.

Na época fora um grande baque para Yue. Ver seu irmão em um momento tão constrangedor com aquele que se dizia amigo de ambos. Não deixara de pensar, em todos aqueles anos, que Yukito poderia ter tido uma vida _normal_, tendo se casado e sido abençoado com filhos.

Ele não se considerava homofóbico, mas isso não queria dizer que aceitara a opção de seu irmão assim tão facilmente. Muito menos quando tinha certeza de que este fora desencaminhado pelo Kinomoto, ficando deslumbrado por um mundo fácil oferecido pelo maior.

- Eu tenho direito de me explicar. – o empresário replicou, tirando o outro de seus pensamentos. – Eu e Yukito nunca fomos nada além de amigos...

- É, deu para perceber o quão amigos vocês eram... – Yue respondeu, suas palavras carregadas de sarcasmo. – E continuam sendo.

Touya sentiu que ele não acreditaria em nada do que dissesse. Não poderia culpá-lo, pois a cena que protagonizara com Yukito não deixava brechas para que não pensassem mal de ambos. Mesmo assim algo dentro de si o incentivava a continuar com a conversa e ir mais além do que aquelas simples explicações.

Em uma tentativa de ganhar um pouco mais coragem, sorveu um gole da garrafa de sake, que ainda jazia próximo a si. O líquido desceu quente por sua garganta, fazendo resquícios de lágrimas aflorarem em seus olhos.

- Ele estava me consolando... Eu tinha ficado desiludido porque aquele que eu amava não retribuía meus sentimentos. – a voz de Touya era apenas um fio, enquanto ele se confessava de face abaixada.

- Então você está me dizendo que usou o Yukito? – indagou indignado, sentindo o sangue ferver ainda mais por ver o moreno apoiando-se no álcool para se revelar.

- Não deixa de ser uma verdade... Mas eu não queria usá-lo, apenas queria esquecer.

Yue estava furioso. Sua vontade era partir a cara daquele homem, tendo finalmente a certeza do quanto ele era mau caráter, como sempre pensara. Apesar disso, uma pontinha de compaixão apitava em seu interior.

- Você não pensou que ao invés de ficar iludindo o meu irmão e todas as outras pessoas que seduziu, poderia ter tentado conquistar essa pessoa pelo qual sofreu? – sugeriu, respirando fundo no intuito de se acalmar.

Touya ergueu a face abruptamente, encarando o Tsukishiro com mágoa. Levantou-se de maneira precária, aproximando-se perigosamente do companheiro.

- Eu não quero ouvir isso, logo de você. – proferiu, apontando o dedo em riste para a face do outro.

- Tire o dedo da minha cara! – vociferou, segurando a mão do moreno, sem cuidado. – Por que eu não posso dizer? Te machuca pensar que poderia ter tido uma chance com o homem dos seus sonhos, se não tivesse perdido tempo com outras pessoas?

- Cala a boca! Você não entende... – bradou, tentando desvencilhar-se do aperto que Yue submetera ao seu dedo. – Não pode sair dizendo coisas como essas, quando não sabe nem a metade do que passei!

O Kinomoto sentiu tudo rodar a sua volta, por instantes. A bebida começava a deixar-lhe confuso, assim como as novas palavras que Yue lhe dizia.

- Em vez de correr atrás do que queria, achou mais fácil iludir pessoas como meu irmão...

- Yukito era o único que me entendia... – as palavras eram débeis, assim como as tentativas de soltar-se. - A única pessoa que sabia o que eu sentia por você!

Yue congelou por um momento. O que diabos Touya estava praguejando agora? Provavelmente tudo pelo efeito do álcool.

- Você não está sóbrio! – O dono do Konpeitou's puxou o outro pela mão, aproximando seus rostos. - É melhor você voltar para seu mundinho de luxo e libertinagem... E me deixar em paz. – sentenciou por fim, pronto para soltá-lo.

- Você é um idiota! Nunca percebeu e jamais vai perceber. – o empresário lamentou-se, pendendo a mão recém livre ao lado do corpo. – Se eu me tornei o que sou hoje, a culpa é inteiramente sua.

- Que merda você está falando?

- Se eu beijei o Yukito naquele dia, a culpa é sua... Se eu iludi outras pessoas, você foi o culpado... Se eu levei meu colega de quarto da faculdade pra cama...

- Pare com isso, maldito! – Yue exclamou raivoso, sentindo-se como uma bomba relógio, prestes a explodir - Eu não tenho responsabilidade por nenhum dos seus atos!

- Eu não seduzi todas aquelas pessoas! Por que a única pessoa que um dia eu quis seduzir, nunca olhou para mim! – Touya levou mais uma vez a garrafa de sake até os lábios, em um gesto instintivo. – Por que você não sabe... Não sabe quem sempre esteve no meu coração...

- Cale a boca.

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Yue cansou-se de escutar as lamentações de um bêbado, ao mesmo tempo em que algo queimava em algumas partes de seu corpo. Teve total consciência de seus atos, mesmo que não soubesse explicá-los, quando se viu agarrando novamente a mão livre do Kinomoto, puxando-o em sua direção para silenciá-lo com um beijo.

A garrafa de sake soltou-se do agarre do moreno, caindo no chão com um baque. Os cacos de vidro espalharam-se pelo piso, sem romper, no entanto, o contato dos homens. Os lábios do Tsukishiro pressionaram grosseiramente os tremulantes de Touya, enquanto este encarava-o surpreso.

Yue também olhava para si. No entanto, o que seus olhos exprimiam era um total mistério.

* * *

É gente, não me matem pelo fora que o Syao deu na Sakura... Eles ainda vão se acertar... mas ainda tem muita coisa pela frente antes disso.

Yue abalou o Touya legal agora *o* (autora adorando o climinha do final)

Esse capítulo não teve muito de Tomoyo e o Eriol, mas no próximo eles finalmente vão ter um momento só deles, juntos é claro.


	14. Estranhos Sentimentos, Novas Decisões

Card Captors Sakura e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a **CLAMP**.

Essa fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

Conteúdo **YAOI.**Se você não gosta, não LEIA.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

Os lábios dele eram gelados, carregados de um peso que Touya não sabia como explicar. Tudo estava confuso para si. O álcool atrapalhava seus pensamentos, enquanto ele sentia aquela pressão seca sobre sua boca.

Os olhos acinzentados emanavam segredos que, naquele momento, o moreno não se daria o trabalho de tentar desvendar. Permitiu-se apenas fechar suas pálpebras, no intuito de experimentar a sensação que por muitos anos cobiçara.

No entanto, aquele beijo não era o qual sempre ansiara. Por mais que fossem os lábios de Yue a lhe tocarem, aquele contato inerte não despertava-lhe nenhum anseio.

Tsukishiro permaneceu com seus olhos abertos, sem aprofundar o beijo, deixando apenas que sua mão direita escorregasse em um movimento pelas costas do empresário. E no instante em que seus dedos terminaram o trajeto e afastaram-se do corpo tateado, Yue rompeu definitivamente a proximidade com Touya.

A sensação de frio atingiu o Kinomoto, fazendo-o reabrir os olhos. O semelhante de Yukito parecia uma estátua olhando para si, a expressão tão dura quanto. O moreno levou uma das mãos à cabeça ao sentir tudo rodar.

- O que você fez? - indagou, enquanto piscava pesadamente.

- Eu só queria calar você... - O homem levou as costas da mão até os lábios, esfregando-os num só gesto, como se estivesse a limpá-los. Sob o olhar confuso do outro, sorriu de viés – E nada melhor do que um método tão sujo quanto você...

Mesmo zonzo, Touya não se deixou deter diante da provocação. Seus passos foram firmes ao caminhar aqueles poucos centímetros na direção do dono bar. Seu punho fechou na face dele, atingindo-lhe sem piedade. Teve vontade de cuspir naquele rosto odioso, enquanto se perguntava por que perdera tempo vindo vê-lo.

- Você é um idiota... – ditou amargo sem olhar para Yue, que mantinha a mão no local acertado enquanto observava-o, sem nenhuma expressão.

Se ele iria revidar o soco, Touya não quis esperar para saber. Com passos torpes e a vista levemente embaçada, recomeçou a andar a fim de desaparecer dali.

- Você não está bem... – O moreno surpreendeu-se ao sentir os dedos de Yue fecharem em seu punho, impedindo-o de dar mais algum passo. – Melhor procurar pelo Yukito.

- Não preciso que ninguém me leve...

Com um puxão brusco do braço, o empresário soltou-se e voltou a caminhar. Conhecendo o ambiente, não demorou em saiu pela portas dos fundos, sem olhar para trás.

* * *

Syaoran não sabia o que fazer. Sakura parecia divertir-se dançando em cima do balcão, alheia aos olhares que a cercavam. Se continuasse daquela maneira, não seria difícil imaginar que na segunda-feira a cantora fosse alvo de fofocas dentro da empresa; sem contar o grande problema caso a história vazasse para impressa.

Céus! O que Touya lhe diria? Ser o acompanhante da Kinomoto na festa resumia-se em ser responsável por ela. E no momento, não era isso que Li estava parecendo.

Preocupado com a situação, o chinês fez uma nova tentativa de se aproximar do balcão. Como todos estavam com as atenções voltadas para a jovem, passou despercebido até seu destino. Assim que emparelhou com Tomoyo, que agora encontrava-se de pé observando a amiga, tocou-a nos ombros para que esta o percebesse.

- Daidouji-san, faça alguma coisa. – pediu, quando a estilista virou em sua direção – Ajude-a!

- E o que você quer que eu faça? Suba lá também e a ensine alguns passos novos? – exclamou divertida, fazendo menção em subir no banquinho em que estava sentada anteriormente.

- Isso seria de grande ajuda. – exclamou numa ironia impaciente, enquanto segurava-a pelo braço.

Os assovios masculinos haviam aumentado o grau, para o aborrecimento de Syaoran. Era verdade que Sakura assemelhava-se a uma menina na maior parte do tempo, mas ainda sim era uma mulher... atraente. Como tal chamava a atenção de muitos homens.

- O que está acontecendo? – Eriol parou poucos centímetros atrás do chinês, olhando assombrado para a Kinomoto. – Nunca tivemos uma atração como essa no bar!

Ela estava no ponto mais alto do ambiente, dançando como minutos antes fizera somente às vistas do empresário. O centro da atenção e desejo daqueles que a rodeavam. Incomodado com os olhares famintos sobre a cantora, Li não esperou mais nenhum segundo para agir.

- Cuide dessa aqui! – disse decidido, lançando Tomoyo para os braços de Hiiragisawa, que amparou-a prontamente.

- Ei! – a morena protestou antes de entrar em choque com musculatura torácica do colegial.

Enquanto ambos trocavam olhares, Syaoran seguiu até Sakura. Parou ante a mulher, vendo-a exibir-se para si. Sem dizer uma palavra, agarrou sua mão, puxando-a contra seu corpo. A jovem tombou junto ao tronco dele, soltando um grito surpreso, que fora parcialmente abafado pelo som do local unido aos protestos dos telespectadores.

- O que está fazendo? – ela reclamou, tentando soltar-se do agarre.

- Vamos embora.

O empresário arrastou-a em direção a saída, sem dar atenção aos protestos e puxões bruscos. Assim que viu-se fora do recinto, segurou Sakura mais fortemente pelos braços, empurrando-a sem muito cuidado contra a parede.

- O que foi aquilo lá dentro? – indagou exasperado, encarando-a duramente.

- Eu estava me divertindo! – disse-lhe impetuosa, em meio aos ofegos. Sentiu os dedos dele estreitarem-se contra a pele de seus braços, enquanto sustentava o olhar irritadiço que Li lhe dirigia.

- Não foi nada divertido.

A mulher encarou a expressão impassível do chinês, sentindo os braços arderem com o toque opressivo dele. Encontrava-se parcialmente tonta pela forma brusca com que havia sido puxada do interior do bar. Não precisava que ninguém lhe desse um sermão em um momento como aquele... Ainda mais vindo do homem que a rejeitara. No entanto, por mais que desejasse ser tão dura em suas palavras como ele era em seus gestos, preferiu não deixar que a raiva transbordasse de si.

- Ok ok... Apenas me largue, está me machucando. – pediu com a voz fraca, olhando para a mão direita que ele mantinha presa em seu braço.

Syaoran acompanhou as esmeraldas úmidas de Sakura, notando o certo descontrole com o qual estava lhe tratando. Largou-a imediatamente, respirando fundo.

- Gomen. Eu só... Você não deveria ter se exposto daquela maneira. – disse seriamente, surpreendendo-se logo em seguida ao escutar a risada repentina da Kinomoto.

- Eu te disse uma vez, lembra? – A cantora sorriu, enquanto envolvia o corpo com os próprios braços, sentindo-se arrepiar com a brisa fria da madrugada. – Não precisa ficar com ciúmes... Minha atenção é toda sua.

O diretor permaneceu alguns segundos em silêncio, enquanto tentava absorver a frase dela.

- O que você está dizendo? – indagou ao recuperar-se da surpresa, em um tom mais ameno, quase divertido, ao mesmo tempo em que contornava o braço direito ao redor dos ombros expostos dela. – Você não está bem, está? Bebeu demais.

Sakura pesou os olhos, aconchegando-se mais ao corpo forte do empresário. O calor que emanava dele era confortante, deixando-a mais sonolenta com aquela segurança que transmitia.

- Vamos para casa. – Li ditou, guiando Sakura até o carro.

* * *

Tudo o que via em sua frente era o azul. O tom era pacífico como o mar, dotado do sentimento mais agradável que ela poderia experimentar naquele momento. O coração de Tomoyo parecia bater em um ritmo mais lento, junto aquela estranha sensação de parar no tempo enquanto era segurada pelos braços do jovem colegial.

Ele era bonito, fora o que pensara de imediato. E parecia gentil, ao contrário de boa parte dos homens com quem já tivera o desgosto de conviver. Ela queria dizer-lhe algo, mas seus lábios pareciam paralisados naquela posição de aprazível surpresa.

Então foi ele a quebrar o silêncio, enquanto descia seus dedos por seus braços para segurar as mãos dela. – Daijoubu ka?

- Dai-daijobu... – respondeu, sentido a face afoguear-se com a atenção dele.

Qual era seu problema? Corando como uma colegial apaixonada só por que ele havia segurado suas mãos tão_ carinhosamente, _tendo pensamentos cheios de expectativa... Só lhe faltava sentir as pernas amolecerem como gelatina e o coração entrar pulsação, para que se considerasse como uma transtornada. Havia bebido demais, só poderia ser essa explicação!

- Obrigada por me ajudar. – agradeceu ao recompor-se, soltando-se delicadamente do jovem. Então o reconheceu como o garçom que a servira praticamente a noite toda. – E obrigada pela paciência comigo também.

- Não foi nada... – Eriol levou as mãos até os bolsos da calça de seu uniforme, sentindo-se constrangido – Eu acho melhor a senhorita ir para casa. Eu posso acompanhá-la.

- Não precisa... Não poderia incomodar você mais. – A morena fez uma leve mesura. – Obrigada.

Tomoyo deu alguns passos desajeitados na direção que achava ser a certa até a saída, quando sentiu um leve toque na palma de uma das mãos. Ao parar, curiosa pela sensação, observou o jovem garçom tomar sua dianteira, escutando levemente as palavras que ele lhe dirigia:

- Eu a acompanho.

Enquanto seguia-o, a estilista indagava-se internamente qual a razão para aquela ansiedade em seu peito.

* * *

A face de Yue estava dolorida. O local que Touya o acertava latejava, mas ele não importava-se com aquilo. Já imaginara que o moreno reagiria daquela maneira logo após sua ofensa. Fora como planejara... O Kinomoto o odiaria ainda mais, desaparecendo finalmente de suas vistas.

E por que ainda assim Yue não conseguia parar de olhar para porta pela qual o empresário saíra? O homem não estava em condições de dirigir, muito menos de andar pelas ruas sozinho.

"Ele não é idiota, provavelmente pegou um táxi", conclui, enquanto limpava um filete de sangue do canto dos lábios. "Mas e se ele não pegou?"

Maldita vozinha irritante que era sua consciência. Para que se calasse de vez, o melhor era procurar Yukito, pois ele sim tinha vocação para ser babá de Touya. No entanto, até que encontrasse o irmão naquele amontoado de clientes, o empresário poderia já ter sumido de vista.

Ah! As contradições de sua mente estavam incomodando. Cansado do que poderia chamar de "_lengalenga" _própria, Tsukishiro pegou seu casaco, que jazia em uma pequena mesa, e saiu em direção à madrugada. Não havia problema naquilo.

As luzes noturnas ofuscaram momentaneamente sua visão. Yue olhou para os dois lados da calçada do Konpeitou's, tentando localizar uma figura débil esgueirando-se pelo caminho. Não fazia muito tempo que Touya saíra, não poderia estar muito longe nas condições em que se encontrava. Porém não viu nada além de alguns de seus clientes saindo do bar e poucos carros ainda cruzando por aquela rua. Talvez o empresário realmente tivesse pegado um táxi.

O proprietário do bar andou mais alguns passos, parando próximo a área de entrada. Nem sinal do Kinomoto. Ele estava se preocupando demais, afinal. Yue continuaria pensando daquela maneira caso uma conversa não tivesse chegado aos seus ouvidos.

"Nee, você viu? O presidente Kinomoto acabou de sair bêbado da festa!"

"Eu nunca o imaginaria naquela situação... Sugoi! Ele também é humano!"

Tsukishiro aproximou-se repentinamente das duas mulheres, intimidando-as com sua expressão impassível. – Com licença, por acaso viram Kinomoto Touya?

- Si-sim... Ele foi naquela direção. – a loira apontou para sua direita, enquanto a amiga ruiva contornava-lhe o braço, apreensiva.

- Obrigado.

"Oh, que medo! Ele era igualzinho o motorista do Kinomoto-san.", as duas continuaram paradas observando até que o homem desaparecesse de seu campo de visão.

* * *

Syaoran estacionou o carro na garagem dos Kinomoto, enquanto seus pensamentos ainda permeavam na figura de Touya. Sakura dormira na metade do caminho, em meio a uma música _a capela_ que ela improvisara. Assim ele pudera pensar calmamente do resto do trajeto até ali.

A noite havia sido muito confusa para si. Li começara preocupado com o amante e terminara cuidando da irmã deste. Ele precisava de um bom descanso ou acabaria por ter um desgaste mental.

Com cuidado, o chinês tirou a Kinomoto do carro, pegando-a no colo. Quando chegou a porta de entrada da casa, a empregada já tinha aberto o portal para que eles entrassem.

- Sakura-chan está bem? – Fuyuki indagou, enquanto acompanhava Syaoran até a sala de estar.

- Ela só exagerou um pouco no álcool. – ele olhou em direção a escada, depois volveu os olhos até a mulher. – Preciso levá-la para o quarto, pode me mostrar onde fica?

- Claro, Li-san.

Os dois subiram os degraus, e a empregada guiou-o até a última porta à direita do corredor. Abriu-a para que o empresário pudesse entrar e esperou que ele o fizesse para voltar ao andar debaixo.

Li olhou ao seu redor, captando os móveis e objetos de Sakura, imaginando como o lilás que pintava as paredes combinava com ela. Depositou-a sobre a cama e cobriu-a com um edredom, que jazia dobrado em cima do móvel.

Syaoran ficou parado algum tempo observando-a dormir tranquilamente. Foi inevitável que alguns flashes de memória viessem a sua mente. De sua dança com Sakura até o beijo que ela lhe roubara. Li sorriu, pensando em quão patético poderia ser um homem numa situação como aquela.

Por um instinto, levou uma das mãos até os fios de cabelos da cantora, que cobriam seus olhos cerrados. Afastou delicadamente a franja, deixando que seus dedos tocassem levemente na pele dela. Naquele momento, se fechasse os olhos, Li ainda poderia sentir um formigamento nos lábios causados pelo beijo de Sakura.

"Syaoran", ela murmurara em meio ao sono, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos em surpresa e afastar instantaneamente a mão de perto dela.

Atordoado, o empresário deixou-se cair sobre uma poltrona que ficava na parede oposta à da cama. Com um despentear de seus cabelos, Li fechou os olhos pensando em como parar aquela estranha sensação que não condizia com seus interesses.

* * *

Tomoyo seguiu os passos de Eriol até o lado de fora do bar. Sua pele arrepiou-se momentaneamente no primeiro contato com o ar frio da madrugada, fazendo-a cruzar os braços de pronto.

- Obrigada por me acompanhar até aqui... Eriol? – O estudante confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, recebendo um sorriso. – Meu carro está logo ali, então não precisa se preocupar...

- A senhorita não está em condições de dirigir! – exclamou, surpreso que ela cogitasse aquela possibilidade. – É melhor pegar um táxi.

- Olha, eu nem bebi tanto... Posso dirigir. – explicou, começando a ficar impaciente. – Ja ne.

Com um aceno, a mulher adiantou-se em atravessar a rua. Porém, Eriol não permitiu, segurando-a pelos ombros. Assim que ela virou-se para encará-lo um tanto aborrecida pela insistência, o jovem soltou-a com claro constrangimento.

- Gomen, mas não posso deixá-la fazer essa besteira. – disse, tentando ignorar o cenho franzido da mulher. – Se a senhorita não quiser pegar um táxi, podemos ir caminhando... Eu teria prazer em acompanhá-la.

Ao perceber sua última frase, o garçom corou intensamente, sem saber o que dizer para consertar o que escapara. O embaraço dele não passou despercebido pela estilista, que sentiu sua frustração esvair-se instantaneamente.

- Ok, vamos caminhar. – concordou sorrindo, tomando a dianteira daquela vez. – Me chamo Daidouji Tomoyo.

A morena parou um instante e virou a face para mirá-lo. Ao notar que ele permanecera parado à observá-la, Tomoyo deu uma piscadela divertida antes de recomeçar a caminhada. Diante do gesto, Eriol pareceu despertar de seus sonhos e correu para alcançá-la.

* * *

Os olhos de Yue permaneciam atentos, enquanto ele dava passadas rápidas pela calçada. Olhando para os lados, à sua frente, na expectativa de encontrá-_lo_. Continuou nessa busca silenciosa por mais alguns segundos, até que finalmente conseguiu avistá-lo.

Tsukishiro aumentou ainda mais o ritmo de seus passos, até que ficasse a poucos metros de distância do moreno. Touya andava em movimentos lentos, numa maneira totalmente desajeitada.

O dono do Konpeitou's preferiu manter aquela certa distância, acompanhando-o com seus olhos. A verdade é que não desejava cortar o efeito desagradável que tinha formado mais uma vez entre eles. Ainda sim, enquanto observava-o deslocar-se tão fragilmente, as palavras cheias de amargura que o empresário lhe dirigira não saiam de sua cabeça.

"_Você não entende... Não pode sair dizendo coisas como essas, quando não sabe nem a metade do que passei!"_

Yue parou, assim que viu o Kinomoto encostar-se em uma árvore. Eles haviam chegado a uma praça, àquela hora deserta. Touya inclinou o tronco para frente, puxando uma golfada de ar sem saber que era observado.

"_Yukito era o único que me entendia... A única pessoa que sabia o que eu sentia por você!"_

O gêmeo tinha plena certeza que Yukito era realmente o único que poderia entender o moreno. Porque desde o início eles foram ligados, em uma relação de amizade em que quase não havia brecha para o mais velho dos três. Como ele poderia entendê-lo... Touya nunca fora muito próximo a ele.

- O que você sentia por mim? – murmurou, vendo o outro recomeçar a andar.

"_Você é um idiota! Nunca percebeu e jamais vai perceber"._

O que ele deveria perceber? Yue se indagava internamente, enquanto voltava a acompanhar o caminho do empresário. O Kinomoto oscilava mais em seus passos, assemelhando-se a uma marionete mal manejada. Tsukishiro estava atento àquilo, por isso a distância que os separava tornava-se cada vez menor.

E foi em uma das passadas desajeitadas do moreno, que ambos sentiram-se vacilar. Touya estava em seu limite quando suas pernas fraquejaram, fazendo seu corpo tombar para frente, em direção ao chão.

"_Eu não seduzi todas aquelas pessoas! Por que a única pessoa que um dia eu quis seduzir, nunca olhou para mim!"_

O empresário apenas sentiu mãos fortes segurarem seus braços, puxando para trás seu torso no intuito de mantê-lo em pé. Yue sustentava o corpo de Touya fortemente, firmando um corpo contra o outro. No mesmo instante, o moreno, ainda atordoado, virou a face para trás e reconheceu o rosto de quem o segurava.

"_Por que você não sabe... Não sabe quem sempre esteve no meu coração..."_

* * *

Sinto que o Syaoran fica a cada capítulo mais balançado pela Sakura. Se o Touya dormir no ponto, vai perder pra imouto auhsuhaus

Mas se ele conseguir conquistar o Yue tá valendo!

HaHa o Syao fez uma boa ação nesse capítulo. Se não fosse ele jogar a Tomoyo nos braços do Eriol, quando esse casal ia ter algum progresso? AUHSAUHSHU


	15. Delírios

Card Captors Sakura e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a **CLAMP**.

Essa fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

Conteúdo **YAOI.** Se você não gosta, não LEIA.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

Seu peito subia e descia de maneira cadenciada, acompanhando sua dificuldade em respirar. Touya ainda tinha os olhos presos no rosto de Yue, sentindo a respiração calma deste em descompasso com a sua. Por um instante ponderou se não era apenas uma ilusão causada pela bebida. No entanto o corpo do mais velho era real o suficiente para fazer seus sentidos se abalarem, instintivamente.

Vasculhou a mente a procura das palavras que deveria usar em um momento como aquele, mas o _"por quê?"_ ou _"o que faz aqui?"_ não pareciam bons o suficiente. Então, apenas deixou que sua cabeça se voltasse para frente, esperando que o outro adivinhasse as perguntas que o inquietavam.

Alguns segundos passaram-se, em que só o som dos carros na rua misturado a respiração ruidosa do Kinomoto eram ouvidos. Tsukishiro também pensava no que poderia dizer, mas em sua opinião não era preciso qualquer frase. Bastava continuar segurando o homem contra si, mesmo que isso fosse contra sua razão.

Suas mãos haviam paralisado sobre os ombros do moreno. Mesmo que seu cérebro ordenasse, seus membros não obedeceriam. Apenas movimentarem-se sozinhos, enroscando-se nos braços do mais novo.

- Por que você não pegou um táxi? – as palavras saíram amargas de seus lábios, surpreendendo Touya, que acostumara-se momentaneamente com o silêncio.

O Kinomoto não fez força para responder. Seu corpo, no entanto, regia pela proximidade do outro. Esquentava-se pouco a pouco, agradavelmente. Mesmo odiando Yue, não pôde evitar as boas sensações que este lhe trazia.

- Você continua com o mesmo gênio de quando era mais novo. – o alvo comentou, sorrindo de lado.

Touya soltou um muxoxo. Fez uma fraca tentativa de livrar-se do agarre do mais velho, porém falhou. Sob a impaciência do moreno, Yue girou-o em seus braços, deixando-o de face frente a sua. Com um sorriso enviesado nos lábios, encarou-o intensamente.

- O que diabos você quer de mim? – o empresário indagou, piscando os olhos para tentar focalizar melhor o companheiro. – Quer se vingar ainda mais?

- É melhor calar a boca... Ao invés de dizer asneiras, agradeça a minha consciência! Se não fosse ela, você dormiria por aqui mesmo.

- Então me deixe!

O proprietário do bar bufou exasperado, largando os braços do mais novo. Então agarrou-o pelo pulso, puxando-o na direção da rua. Da beira da calçada, Yue observou o movimento dos carros, sem notar que Touya, por sua vez, o observava em confusão.

Os automóveis moviam-se, iluminando os espaços onde os postes não alcançavam. Entre os flashes de luzes e escuridão que cobria a face o gêmeo de Yukito, cada detalhe parecia irreal para o Kinomoto. Até mesmo o calor ao redor de seu pulso, onde o mais velho ainda segurava.

- Táxi!

O carro parou para que os homens pudessem entrar. Yue guiou Touya para que este entrasse, seguindo-o. Quando o motorista deu partida, os dois permitiram-se relaxar, o que fez suas mentes funcionarem a mil.

* * *

- É aqui.

Eriol calculara cerca de dez minutos desde que haviam começado a caminhar. Tomoyo parara em frente a uma das construções da rua, apontando-a como o ponto final do trajeto. No edifício pintado em rosa claro, o colegial pode divisar uma placa, com as iniciais _"TD"_ adornadas com floreios.

- Este é... ?

- É meu ateliê. – a morena completou, sorrindo abertamente.

- Você... ?

- Sou uma estilista famosa no Japão, garoto! – disse impetuosamente, enquanto adiantava-se em direção a floreira ante a fachada do local.

Depois de remexer um pouco nas folhagens, Tomoyo exibiu uma chave dourada para o jovem garçom. Pouco tempo depois ela já havia aberto o portal, permitindo que ambos entrassem no recinto. A morena acendeu as luzes, clareando a visão de Eriol.

O jovem não freou a vontade de observar os detalhes do ambiente, passando os olhos desde a mesa da secretária até os quadros que ornavam a parede branca. Enquanto seus orbes captavam as particularidades do local, Tomoyo se ocupou em retirar os sapatos de salto, no intuito de ficar mais a vontade.

- Já que você insistiu que eu não dirigisse, ficarei por aqui mesmo. – a mulher comentou, enquanto fechava a porta às costas do garoto. – Eu precisava mesmo terminar alguns desenhos.

Eriol desviou a atenção imediatamente para o caminhar da morena, que seguiu até as escadas.

- Você vai desenhar agora? – o colegial indagou, apressando-se em acompanhar a estilista nos degraus. – Você pode fazê-lo nesse estado?

- Estado? Eu estou perfeitamente bem. – Tomoyo parou bruscamente no meio das escadas, virando-se rabugenta para encarar o garçom.

Atento aos passos de Daidouji, Eriol deteve-se evitando que seus corpos se chocassem uma outra vez. Apesar disso, a proximidade não pode ser evitada. Poucos centímetros os separavam realmente, a distância entre um degrau acima e o abaixo. O jovem elevou um pouco a face para poder olhá-la diretamente nos olhos.

Hiiragizawa permaneceu alguns instantes daquela maneira, pensado em como o tom ametista dos orbes dela o agradavam. Mal percebeu que a mulher também olhava-o profundamente, perdida nos próprios pensamentos.

Demorou alguns instantes até que Tomoyo se agitasse internamente. Aquela sensação de ansiedade voltara a tomar conta de si, totalmente contra sua vontade. Ela era prática. Odiava que as coisas saíssem de seu controle e agissem por conta própria.

- Isso não está acontecendo! – bufou consigo mesma, girando o corpo impulsivamente para o lado oposto.

O movimento brusco a fez desequilibrar-se. Por sorte Eriol amparou-a, não deixando que ela caísse. Uma leve risada escapou pelos lábios do colegial, impacientando a morena.

- Você está perfeitamente bem. – concluiu ele, divertido, ainda com as costas da estilista apoiadas em suas mãos. – Tem certeza que vai trabalhar assim?

- Eu só preciso de um banho e um bom copo de café! – exclamou em tom ofendido. Na verdade encontrava-se constrangida, no entanto sua aparente exasperação camuflava qualquer outra reação.

- Você tem um chuveiro aqui? – Eriol surpreendeu-se, olhando mais uma vez ao seu redor.

- Ele fica no banheiro da minha sala. – explicou, saindo calmamente dos braços do jovem. – Eu vou tomar um banho e... Você pode esperar aqui! – completou em um tom mais agitado, apressando-se em seguir para o andar de cima.

Eriol observou-a desaparecer no corredor. Assim que perdeu-a de vista, desceu os degraus, imaginando explorar um pouco do local. Ele já havia pensando no que fazer em quanto a esperava.

* * *

A frente do bar estava parcialmente movimentada pelos clientes que se encontravam de saída. Yukito e Jean seguiam o mesmo caminho, e, como todos os outros, pensavam nos planos para o final da madrugada.

- Vamos para meu apartamento. – Ambos andavam lado a lado pela calçada, dirigindo-se para o local em que o loiro estacionara seu carro. – Não posso esperar mais para ficar a sós com você.

- Você é sempre tão direto! – Yukito riu, observando a paisagem noturna.

- Esse é meu charme... Vamos!

O mais novo sorriu ao ser puxado pelo companheiro. O francês tinha pressa em chegar ao próprio apartamento, desejo que também era compartilhado pelo motorista. Ambos já estavam próximos do _citroen _negro, quando o som do celular do Tsukishiro chegou ao ouvido deles.

- Pode ser o Touya... Oh! Nii-san? – Yukito levou imediatamente o aparelho ao ouvido, atento e curioso sobre o que seu irmão queria lhe dizer. – Aconteceu algo?

-_ Por que diabos eu tenho que tomar conta do seu amiguinho?_ – o mais novo afastou rapidamente o celular do ouvido, tentando ignorar a impaciência na voz do irmão. – _Se você cuidasse melhor dele, eu não precisaria carregá-lo!_

- Você está com o Touya? Estão no bar? – o motorista alarmou-se, o que não passou despercebido por Jean.

- _Eu estou em um táxi como ele... Esse idiota bebeu mais do que devia._

- Droga!

Ao chegarem até o carro, Dardeno apoiou-se neste e cruzou os braços. Para o loiro era irritante ver como Yuki abalava-se facilmente com a simples menção do nome do Kinomoto.

- Para onde estão indo? – O gêmeo mais novo andava de um lado para o outro, ansioso. Ignorou completamente quando o francês estendeu as mãos para abraçá-lo, afastando-se impaciente. – O quê? Esse é o endereço do _flat_ dele... Eu...

Yukito não pode completar a frase, pois o celular fora bruscamente tirado de suas mãos. Jean segurava o objeto, mirando-o com o cenho franzido.

- O que você fez? – o motorista virou-se surpreso para o outro, estendendo a mão em um gesto rápido. – Devolva.

- Está confiscado. – o homem ditou, desligando o celular e guardando-o em seu bolso.

- Você está louco?! – Yukito adiantou-se até Jean, não fazendo cerimônia em enfiar a mão no bolso do companheiro. – Era uma ligação importante!

A mão do Tsukishiro travou uma luta contra o agarre do loiro. Depois de um tempo naquela situação, Dardeno enfadou-se. Com um movimento, trocou a posição de ambos, encurralando o mais baixo contra o carro.

- Hoje eu não quero dividir você com mais ninguém. – explicou suavemente, observando com expectativa a face do outro se enrijecer.

- Não seja egoísta, Jean. – Yukito disse entre os dentes.

- Você fica tão atrativo assim. – o loiro adiantou os lábios na direção do amante, porém este virou o rosto para evitá-lo.

Tsukishiro mordeu o lábio inferior indicando sua tentativa de resistência. Jean soltou um suspiro pesado, certo que aquele joguinho não o levaria a lugar algum. Afastou-se então do companheiro, sentindo o estômago começar a queimar em irritação. Era difícil aceitar que tinha pouco peso na vida de Yukito. Bastava o Kinomoto aparecer na jogada, pra ele perder qualquer influencia sobre o mais novo.

- Eu não me importo. – sua boca desenhou as palavras com amargura, antes de agarrar o braço de Yukito e forçá-lo a entrar no carro.

Yuki alarmou-se ao sentir os dedos de Jean o apertarem. O homem abriu a porta do _citroen_ sem cuidado algum, jogando o motorista com o mesmo cuidado sobre o banco do passageiro.

- Que diabos?! – o alvo exclamou, observando o outro atravessar a frente do carro e entrar.

- Diga o endereço, eu te levarei até lá. – O tom de voz indiferente assustou um pouco Yukito, porém este não pôde deixar de sentir-se agradecido.

- Jean...

- Isto terá um preço. – O loiro virou a face para mirar o amante, sorrindo maliciosamente da careta confusa que ele exibia.

- Pre-preço... ?

- Não me contentarei com pouco.

Antes que Yukito pudesse pensar em algo para replicar, sentiu os dedos do francês segurarem em seu queixo com rudeza, guiando-o para si. As bocas encontraram-se de maneira desajeitada, revelando um desejo quase animal de Jean. Yuki sentiu os lábios se machucarem enquanto acompanhava o ritmo agressivo de Dardeno, porém não reclamou quando se separaram.

Jean deu a partida no carro, sem se preocupar em encarar o companheiro. Yukito virou a face em direção a janela, sustentando um olhar vago no lado de fora. Os lábios latejavam, mas pouco se importou com fato. Sabia que o francês estava magoado e queria castigá-lo. Aquele era apenas o principio do que estaria por vir.

"_Tudo bem... É pelo Touya". _

* * *

Revirou-se na cama, empurrando o edredom para longe do corpo. Por kami, estava calor! Teve que levantar o tronco parcialmente para livrar-se do tecido, sentindo uma pontada incômoda na cabeça ao fazê-lo. Estava de ressaca!

Claro, bebera em demasia durante a festa... Festa? Os flashes de memória vieram com velocidade em sua mente, alguns fragmentos depois da cena em que Syaoran a rejeitara.

- Kami! – Sakura murmurou em desespero, ao pensar na possibilidade do chinês tê-la visto naquele estado.

Apressou-se em sair da cama, percebendo que ainda trajava o vestido da noite. Como chegara até em seu quarto, em sua casa? Não fazia ideia. Ligou o abajur em cima do criado mudo, tentando não pensar no assunto.

Ao levantar-se, teve que levar as mãos aos lábios para não gritar de susto. Surpreendera-se ao notar um vulto sentado em sua poltrona. Não o reconheceu, pois além do local estar semi iluminado ainda sentia-se meio atordoada. No entanto, a pessoa parecia estar adormecida, não oferecendo perigo algum. Ela pensou que poderia ser Touya, afinal ele sempre fora seu maior protetor.

Sem se dar o trabalho de conferir de quem se tratava, a cantora despiu-se do vestido e escolheu uma camisola qualquer em seu armário. O melhor seria tomar um banho antes de voltar para cama. Mas primeiro chamaria o irmão, para que este não sofresse em sua poltrona. Vestida apenas com as roupas intimas, dirigiu-se até o móvel.

Novamente teve que tampar os lábios. Syaoran adormecera na poltrona de seu quarto, deixando-a confusa e ao mesmo tempo constrangida. No final das contas além de vê-la bêbada, ele ainda trouxera-a para casa. Seria difícil encará-lo no dia seguinte, mas por hora ela não quis pensar sobre o caso.

Movida por um sentimento de gratidão, a jovem abaixou-se para observar melhor o rosto sereno do diretor. Seus dedos moveram-se espontaneamente em direção a face dele, tocando-o levemente. Seu coração confortou-se, mesmo que apenas por aquele instante, ao senti-lo tão acessível a si.

Contornou os traços masculinos com delicadeza, sorrindo ao notar que Syaoran despertava aos poucos com suas carícias. O chinês abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, deparando-se com as duas esmeraldas brilhando em sua direção.

- Ohayo. – A voz doce de Sakura penetrou em seus ouvidos, junto a sensação de sua mão acarinhando-lhe a face.

- Ohayo... – o diretor sorriu em torpor, enquanto sustentava o olhar amável da garota.

* * *

Yue andava pelos corredores do prédio, arrastando Touya apoiado em si. O Kinomoto estava praticamente adormecido, soltando apenas resmungos incompreensíveis. Hora ou outra o mais velho deixava escapar palavrões em voz baixa, praguejando contra Kami e o resto do Japão.

Assim que parou enfrente ao apartamento que Touya lhe indicara antes de entrar em seu estado de semi letargia, Yue revistou todos os bolsos do moreno a procura da chave.

- Droga... – Encontrou-a no bolso esquerdo da calça, apressando-se em abrir o portal e livrar-se daquele empecilho pesado.

Ligou as luzes do ambiente, observando com atenção a decoração clássica do lugar. Bateu a porta com a ajuda do pé direito, e tratou de jogar o corpo do empresário no primeiro sofá que entrou em seu campo de visão.

- Está entregue! – exclamou, passando as costas da mão sobre a testa para limpar o suor.

Deixando o outro em monólogo particular, seguiu para a cozinha. Ao menos merecia um copo de água gelada pela boa ação! Fora totalmente contra seus princípios ajudar Touya, mas ele devia aquela aos seus pais, afinal eles gostavam do moreno.

Com o copo em mãos, Tsukishiro voltou a sala pensando em sentar-se um pouco. Talvez devesse esperar pela chegada de seu irmão, era provável que ele não demorasse, já que o assunto se tratava do seu "_querido Kinomoto"_

O alvo soltou um muxoxo de desdém, o que pareceu encadear uma série de novos resmungos em Touya.

- Nã-não, você não entenderia... – Yue voltou a atenção para o empresário, franzindo o cenho ao tentar entender o que ele dizia. – Eu o a-amo...

- Maldito, está tentando seduzir mais um idiota?! – o mais velho chegou perto do sofá em que o outro encontrava-se deitado, a espera que este continuasse.

- Eu amo você... Yue.

O som do vidro espatifando-se no chão despertou os sentidos do gêmeo Tsukishiro. Yue perdeu por alguns instantes sua racionalidade pelo o que escutara escapar pelos lábios de Touya. Não poderia ser verdade.

Era apenas um delírio.

* * *

Sinto que vou levar pedradas por mostrar um lado desconhecido do Jean uahsuahushauhsau  
Haha Plano 2 da Sakura para seduzir o Syoaran! E acho que o Eriol tá querendo fazer o mesmo com a Tomy.  
E agora, como Yue reagira a confissão atrapalhado do Touya?  
Até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
